Faire Sien L'Impensable
by Dakus
Summary: Les voyages forment la jeunesse, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils sont fait en groupe. Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu, bonheur et malheur étant bien souvent concomitants. Dès lors, que peut-on en retirer ? Bien souvent de l'amour. Sacha&Pierre principalement et James&Jessie en arrière plan. M par sûreté car certains drames et descriptions explicités.
1. Le bonheur de l'imprévu

Faire Sien l'Impensable

* * *

Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous, ceci est ma toute première fic et je vous la livre avec beaucoup de plaisir. Elle met en scène les héros de Pokémon (Sacha, Ondine et Pierre) au moment de la saison 1 et emprunte donc certains moment à l'histoire même si dans l'ensemble, il s'agit d'une écriture changeant en partie l'histoire. Cette dernière n'est pas formatée et je ne connais pas moi-même la fin (ou peut-être que si héhéhé), les relations liant les personnages pourront donc évoluer de manière très variée. J'ai dans l'idée de faire une fiction plutôt longue qui sera éditée le plus souvent possible, donc ne perdez pas patience. Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Ah et j'oubliais (merci à Alounet de m'y faire penser) : Dans un soucis de cohérence, j'ai changé les âges que les personnages avaient dans la série :

Sacha : Normalement 10 ans, il en aura maintenant 15  
Ondine : Normalement 12 ans, elle en aura maintenant 16  
Pierre : Normalement 12 ans, il en aura maintenant 17

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le Bonheur de l'Imprévu.

* * *

« Regardez ! Nous sommes arrivés ! »

Le jeune garçon pointait du doigt la ville qui s'offrait à eux. Du haut de la colline, ils surplombaient une vision paradisiaque avec des plages à pertes de vue et un soleil baignant l'endroit de ses rayons chaleureux. L'image même du bonheur et de la délectation, bien loin de l'endroit d'où ils venaient : l'île au Pokémon géants et ses nombreux dangers.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison ! »

« Si nous nous en sommes sortis, c'est uniquement grâce à moi ! », répliqua Sacha.

« Pardon ! Je te signale que sans mon coup de génie, nous serions toujours coincés dans ce fichu bateau au fond de la mer ! »

« Ondine, tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs ! Quand reconnaîtras-tu enfin que je suis meilleur que toi ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se mit à rire, énervant un peu plus encore Sacha. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se chamailler depuis leur rencontre et l'incident des Piafabecs. Prétextant vouloir être remboursé par Sacha au sujet de sa bicyclette, la jeune fille s'était décidée à le suivre au cours de son périple. Peu à peu, un lien s'était créé, et ce sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ne voulant se l'avouer à eux-mêmes, il en découla ce genre de rapports conflictuelles et pourtant amicales.

Bien souvent, c'était donc à Pierre de jouer le rôle d'intermédiaire pour les tempérer et les empêcher de se battre, ce qu'il avait accepté en rejoignant le groupe, même si cela s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. En effet, s'il se savait proche du jeune Sacha, il ne pouvait donner tort à Ondine, ne serait-ce que pour faire bonne figure. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Ondine, bien au contraire puisque tous partageaient un lien très fort et unique. Simplement, Pierre était au fond de lui de tout cœur avec Sacha sans pouvoir le montrer. Lui qui agissait tel un Casanova à l'approche de chaque « jolie fille » ne pouvait se permettre le moindre faux pas : donner raison à Sacha pourrait avoir de grave conséquences qu'il valait donc mieux éviter.

Toutes ces précaution avaient pour but de dissimuler ce que Pierre lui-même ne pouvait accepter, une nature qu'il haïssait et qui le poussait toujours plus à voir en Sacha l'objet de ses désirs. Eh oui, celui qui s'extasiait au moindre pan de jupe voyait en fait le bonheur dans les yeux son camarade de voyage. C'est ce dernier qui l'avait poussé à abandonner son arène et ses frères et sœurs pour l'accompagner dans sa quête. L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'elle lui échappe. Pierre n'avait jamais été réellement attiré pas les garçons, et avant sa rencontre avec Sacha, l'idée même d'avoir des vues sur un homme lui aurait fait horreur. Cependant, ce qui était un d'abord une curiosité se transforma très vite en passion, si bien que le jeune dresseur en vint à occuper chacune de ses pensées.

Dès lors, comment rester calme sans en arriver à s'enflammer au moment de défendre le jeune garçon ? Ondine était une jeune femme plutôt perspicace, la tromper était donc un défi de tous les jours. Si elle venait à le découvrir, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire ?

Heureusement pour lui, elle n'y voyait que du feu, trop obnubilée elle aussi par le jeune homme et ses sentiments confus. L'amour est parfois capricieux et Ondine en faisait pleinement les frais, bousculée par des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait s'avouer et peut-être même dont elle n'avait pas conscience mais qui jouaient tout de même sur sa relation avec Sacha.

« Allons allons, calmez-vous, nous sommes tous sain et sauf et le bonheur est à portée de main ! Regardez donc toutes ces jolies filles en bikini ! »

Tout en disant cela, Pierre se dandinait, prêt à s'élancer pour rejoindre au plus vite l'objet de son attention.

« Peut-être aurais-je une chance de capturer un Pokémon aquatique ! Ils sont si mignons hihihi »

« Si c'est le cas, je le capturerai le premier ! N'oublie pas que je suis le futur maître Pokémon ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » A ces mots, Ondine s'élança à vive allure en direction de la plage, prête à en découdre pour faire sien le Pokémon de ses rêves, talonnée de près par Sacha.

_« **Ils ne s'arrêteront donc jamais…** »_

* * *

Une fois arrivé sur la plage, le petit groupe s'installa calmement, loin des tensions amicales précédemment observées. Chacun était au comble du bonheur, posant sa serviette sur le sable chaud avant de s'y asseoir pour se mettre à l'aise. Une pensée traversa Pierre, inquiet de la suite à venir, confirmée peu de temps après par un Sacha commençant à se déshabiller.

Sursautant à l'idée de voir le corps dont il rêvait la nuit, son regard s'égara au loin en direction de l'eau tandis qu'un léger rougissement apparu sur ses joues.

_« **Pierre, ne regarde surtout pas ! Pense à autre chose… pense à … pense à ton racaillou ! C'est ça, c'est un très beau Pokémon, un Pokémon très dur…vraiment très dur... Aaaaaa ! je ne vais pas y arriver ! Non non non ! Sacha est mon ami, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirait s'il me voyait en train de le regarder se déshabiller !**»_

La tête entre les mains, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête, il ne remarqua pas le regard posé sur lui.

« Pierre, ça va pas ? »

Osant un bref coup d'œil vers la voix l'interpellant, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Sacha, un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Il avait enlevé sa veste bleue et blanche, laissant apparaître un t-shirt noir rentré dans un jean bleu clair, lui-même tombant sur une fine paire de chaussettes blanches libérées de l'emprise de ses chaussures. Sa casquette était elle aussi ôtée, reposant sur le haut de sa serviette.

Sacha le regarda, l'air perplexe, se demandant pourquoi Pierre agissait ainsi. Ondine était déjà partie à l'assaut des vagues, pokéball en main, ayant toujours en tête son défi. Les deux garçons étaient donc seuls, se regardant mutuellement. Celui-ci commença à croire que son ami était malade, nécessitant donc d'aller au plus vite à l'hôpital, et tant pis pour la plage.

« Bouge pas, je vais chercher Ondine, on va … »

Pierre se jeta alors sur lui, l'arrêtant dans son élan tout en lui mettant une main sur la bouche pour l'inciter à se taire. Il était rare que ces deux-là soient seuls et Pierre, bien que gêné par la situation, ne voulait pas casser l'instant.

Surpris, Sacha s'arrêta net, ne sachant quoi faire. Situation cocasse que celle-ci : Pierre se trouvait à genou derrière Sacha tout en le tenant dans ses bras pour le retenir. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il tenait dans ses bras l'être qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

« Non c'est bon ! Laisse-la..., je... je vais bien ! »

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte pour profiter au mieux de cet instant volé et en même temps incroyablement gênant. Ce qui parut être une éternité pour Pierre ne fut en réalité qu'un bref instant qu'il aurait aimé prolonger si sa raison ne lui avait dicté de lâcher le pauvre Sacha. Alors, le bonheur laissa place à la honte et le jeune éleveur recula après avoir libéré sa victime. Rouge cramoisie, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour se faire pardonner.

« Dé..dé..désolé, je voulais pas… j'ai pas réfléchi… mais …ça va… pas la peine d'aller chercher Ondine, profitons ju… juste de la plage » dit-il en se redirigeant vers sa serviette.

Sacha lui aussi était rouge, quelque peu déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer.

_« Bon sang, il va me prendre pour un fou, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de réagir comme ça ! »_

Pikachu ayant assisté à la scène et à la gêne qui s'en suivit ne put s'empêcher de rire, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes garçons jusqu'alors immobiles. Il était rare de voir Pikachu ainsi, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire son dresseur. Très vite, Pierre se trouva lui aussi submergé par un fou rire en voyant ses deux camarades, balayant toute la gêne qu'avait causé son empressement.

Au loins, Ondine les voyant ainsi rire aux éclats leur fit de grands gestes tout en leur criant de venir se baigner : selon elle, l'eau était idéale. Dès lors, Sacha se mit en tête de la rejoindre. Ôtant ses gants et son T-shirt avant de les jeter dans son sac. Il en vint très vite à défaire sa braguette pour enlever son pantalon, dévoilant ainsi un boxer à rayures bleue et blanches. Enfin, il enleva ses chaussettes pour enfiler une paire de tong avant de s'élancer en direction de la mer.

Cette fois-ci, Pierre s'était arrangé pour mettre ses lunettes de soleil, ne prenant aucun risque dans la contemplation de son dresseur préféré. Bien sûr, le regarder ainsi se déshabiller lui fit un choc dont le paroxysme fut la vision de son boxer. Il tenta cependant de le dissimuler au mieux tout en refrénant ses hormones pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Jamais Pierre ne ferait de mal à Sacha, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, qui par la même lui procurait à lui aussi du bonheur. Il devait donc à tout prix se contrôler.

« Allons-y Pierre, l'eau te fera du bien ! »

« Oui oui j'arrive ! »

Et tandis que Sacha s'élançait en direction de l'eau, Pierre entreprit à son tour de se changer pour rejoindre au plus vite ses amis.

Pikachu quant à lui préférait se prélasser au soleil, une bouteille d'eau reliée à sa bouche par l'intermédiaire d'une paille. L'eau n'était décidément pas pour lui...

* * *

Au terme de la journée, tous étaient exténués. L'eau était si agréable qu'ils étaient restés dedans plus de deux heures. Après maintes éclaboussures, tentatives de noyades et démonstration de nage, Ondine eu l'agréable surprise de tomber nez à nez avec un Ramoloss ! Malheureusement pour elle, Sacha l'avait lui aussi aperçu.

« Pikachu, j'ai besoin de toi ! Vite ! »

A ces mots, l'intéressé ne répondit pas, préférant de loin rester allongé. S'il aimait son dresseur, Pikachu aimait aussi Ondine. Il avait choisi son camp pour cette fois-ci, pensant plus légitime qu'Ondine s'empara du pokémon aquatique. Dès lors, la jeune dresseuse profita de l'occasion pour sortir son Poissirène tandis que Sacha continuait de crier après Pikachu pour l'inciter à le rejoindre. Il n'avait en effet pris aucune pokéball, pensant son Pikachu suffisamment rapide pour devancer Ondine.

En quelques minutes, le combat était plié, donnant Ondine victorieuse et détentrice d'un nouvel ami. Sacha s'avouant vaincu, il décida de retourner à sa serviette pour toucher deux mots à sa sourie électrique de malheur, en vain.

Malgré tout ça, Sacha ne garda aucune rancune, bon joueur et heureux pour son amie. Cette gue-guerre n'en avait que l'apparence et le nom. Au fond d'eux, chacun savait que Sacha aurait laissé Ramoloss à Ondine, peu importe le procédé qu'il aurait inventé pour se dérober.

Après cela, Ondine et Pierre décidèrent eux aussi de retourner à leur serviette pour sécher calmement avant de repartir. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas en vacance et la conquête de la ligue ne se ferait pas d'elle-même, au même titre que la capture des pokémon. Certes ils avaient mérité une journée de repos, mais déjà l'aventure les rappelait.

Sans même se changer et après avoir rangé leurs affaires dans leur sac, ils entreprirent de rejoindre le centre pokémon le plus proche pour y passer la nuit. Le jour commençait à décliner et plusieurs grognements se firent entendre, informant à chacun qu'il était l'heure de manger. Une fois arrivés au centre pokémon, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le guichet et son infirmière.

« Bonsoir les enfants, que puis-je pour vous en cette belle journée? »

« Bonsoir infirmière Joëlle, nous aimerions s'il vous plaît dormir ici cette nuit pour repartir demain à la conquête de l'arène la plus proche. Reste-t-il des chambres? »

« Bien entendu ! Malheureusement, j'ai peur qu'il ne nous reste que deux chambres. Cela pose-t-il un problème? »

Se consultant mutuellement, tous s'accordèrent à dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Très bien, voici la clé des chambres, dirigez-vous dans le couloir de droite, vos chambres sont celles au fond du couloir. » Dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Infirmière, votre bonté n'a d'égale que votre beauté, pour vous je serais prêt à tout. Accepteriez-vous un dîner au chan...»

Avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, Pierre reçu un coup de poing sur le crâne puis fut traîné jusqu'à la chambre par Ondine. Joëlle, assistant à la scène ne put retenir un petit fou rire, au grand damne de Pierre, impuissant face à la colère d'Ondine. Puis tout d'un coup, les yeux de Pierre s'écarquillèrent comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

_« **Deux chambres? Mais alors... ça veut dire que...** »_

A l'approche des deux chambres, Pierre se ressaisit, se défaisant de l'emprise d'Ondine. Les chambres des centres pokémon étaient pour la plupart des chambres une personne. Cela impliquait donc un seul lit. Or, deux chambres voulaient dire par la même deux lits pour trois personnes. A cette idée, Pierre commença à paniquer, ne sachant quoi penser sur la répartition des chambres. Restait cependant la faible chance qu'il y ai une chambre deux personne, mais c'était peu probable.

A l'ouverture de la première, force était de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre une personne. Plutôt spacieuse, elle comportait un lit simple dans le coin à gauche en entrant, un bureau contre le mur opposé et une armoire juxtaposant ce dernier. Une fenêtre se trouvait aussi sur le mur restant, donnant vue sur la mer et le sable. Sur le mur gauche se trouvait une porte donnant accès à une petite salle de bain, comportant le stricte nécessaire : un toilette, un lavabo et une douche. La literie était de qualité, promettant aux voyageurs un repos optimal. Restait donc la seconde chambre. Après son ouverture par Ondine, Pierre ne savait quoi penser. Il s'agissait là encore d'une chambre une personne. Identique à la première, seul le lit changeait : il n'était plus question d'un lit une place mais bel et bien d'un lit deux places.

« Bon et bien considérez cette chambre comme la vôtre les garçons » En disant cela, Ondine, le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle s'était octroyer d'elle-même, arrêté dans son élan par les bruits de Pierre.

« Mais... mais... mais.. non ! non non non attends ! Je... je... hahahahahaha ! non non, pas question ! La répartition se fera par tirage au sort ! »

Agité comme une feuille morte au vent, Pierre était au bord de l'évanouissement. Lui, dormir dans le même lit que Sacha? C'était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait imaginer, et en même temps la plus horrible... Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait advenir durant la nuit ! Non, Pierre était décider, il ne prendrait pas ce risque, quand bien même il adorait l'idée.

« Pardon? Tu ne veux tout de même pas que moi, jeune et jolie demoiselle, dont la suave odeur et la beauté indéfectible en vienne à dormir avec l'un de vous deux, qui plus est dans le même lit ?! Je te croyais plus sensé mon pauvre Pierre, il est hors de question que cela arrive, point barre. Non mais... »

Reprenant son chemin en direction de sa chambre, furibonde, Ondine claqua la porte derrière elle pour s'enfermer dans son nouveau cocon.

Pierre resta planter là quelques minutes, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire ou quoi penser... L'horrible vérité lui faisait face et rien ne pouvait l'en délivrer. Sacha quant à lui, spectateur de la scène, ne comprenait pas la raison de l'emportement d'Ondine, tout comme le comportement de Pierre. Pour lui, dormir avec l'un ou l'autre ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il laissait donc volontiers la chambre seule à quiconque la voudrait. Laissant de côté cet événement, il posa son sac avant d'en sortir des vêtements propres.

« Bon, je vais prendre une douche et me changer, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. »

A ces mots, Pierre revint rapidement à la réalité. Sacha était déjà entré dans la salle de bain, le laissant seul dans la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit d'eau se fit entendre, laissant présager que Sacha était sous la douche. L'imagination de Pierre se mit alors à travailler, plus qu'elle ne devait, lui offrant dès lors une belle bosse au niveau de l'entre-jambe. S'étant assis le lit pour ne pas s'effondrer, Pierre jeta alors un coup d'œil au sac de Sacha. L'envie lui dictait de l'ouvrir mais la peur d'être pris le fit reculer. Après quelques minutes d'hésitations, il décida cependant de le faire, sachant Ondine elle aussi sous la douche.

Se levant délicatement, il empoigna une bretelle du sac à dos avant de l'emmener sur le lit. De couleur verte, il était assez grand et plutôt lourd. Prenant soin de l'ouvrir sans faire de bruit, Pierre observa soigneusement la disposition de l'intérieur pour remettre l'ensemble correctement après son inspection. Il y avait une serviette de plage pliée minutieusement sur le dessus qu'il retira prestement. C'était celle que Sacha avait utilisé à la plage. En dessous se trouvait divers changes que Pierre ôta du sac sans y prêter de réelle attention. D'autres objets se trouvaient en dessous comme de la nourriture, des pansements, des gants en latex roses, et bien d'autre encore. C'était à se demander comme tout cela pouvait rentrer dans un sac comme celui-ci.

Enfin vint le dernier contenu du sac. Il s'agissait des affaires sales qu'avait enlevé Sacha à la plage, le tout là encore soigneusement plié. Pierre retira d'abord les gants verts du jeune dresseur pour les poser sur le lit avant d'en tirer les chaussettes blanches précédemment observées. Pour lui, chaque objet porté par Sacha était une relique, un trésor portant l'essence de celui qu'il aimait. Tenir dans ses mains une chose aussi banale que des chaussettes prenait donc un sens immense. Il s'imaginait les petits pieds du jeune dresseur enveloppés de ces bouts de tissu blanc dans lesquelles il avait plongés ses mains comme le ferait un marionnettiste pour enfant. Ses bras ainsi enveloppés, il les frotta contre son visage avant de les humer, conquis par l'odeur et la sensation d'être en contact avec Sacha.

Mais c'est alors que le bruit de l'eau sous la douche s'arrêta. Pierre, tout paniqué de se faire prendre se hâta de tout ranger comme il l'avait mémorisé, avant de refermer le sac et de le ramener à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Seul problème, il avait oublié d'enlever les chaussettes de ses bras, trop à cran par la nécessité de faire vite. N'ayant plus de temps de ré-ouvrir et de replacer les chaussettes dans le sac, il les ôta de ses bras avant de les mettre de sa poche. A peine avait-il fini que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Sacha en sortant avec pour seul habit une serviette blanche autours de sa taille.

Pierre fit mine d'être occupé avec un bout de papier sorti à la hâte de sa poche pour ne pas regarder Sacha car en plus de le voir à moitié nu, il ne voulait pas montrer sa gêne après ce qu'il avait fait dans son sac.

« Excuse-moi Pierre mais tu es assis sur mes affaires »

Prenant conscience de la chose, Pierre se leva prestement en s'excusant, croisant malencontreusement de ses yeux le corps de Sacha. C'était la goutte d'eau de trop. Il fallait qu'il sorte sans quoi il ne tiendrait pas.

« Je vais aller prendre ma douche dans la salle de bain commune, j'aurai un peu plus d'espace pour me laver. »

Sans même attendre de réponse, il était déjà sorti de la chambre en direction des douches communes. Sacha se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, puis étant sûr que non, il mit cela sur le coup de la fatigue. Ayant la chambre à lui tout seul, il se changea donc avec des affaires propres avant de prendre une BD en attendant le retour de Pierre.

* * *

_« **Zut zut, j'ai failli craquer, cette situation et indéniablement trop dure à gérer, je n'y arriverais jamais... maudite Ondine !** »_

Encore retourné par ses hormones grandissantes, il avait décidé de prendre une bonne douche froide pour faire partir cette érection plus que gênante.

Arrivant aux douches communes, il se dirigea au fond pour prendre la dernière afin d'être tranquille. Enlevant son gilet vert puis sont tee shirt orange, il en vint rapidement à ôter son pantalon marron ainsi que ses chaussettes blanches. Ne restant plus que son boxer noir, il hésita presque. Il ne voulait pas voir son érection car elle était la preuve de son acte immoral. Malgré tout, il fallait qu'il la fasse partir, et il n'était pas question de se doucher en boxer. C'est donc résigné qu'il attrapa la bande de son caleçon avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambe, dévoilant ainsi un sexe basané et gonflé.

Alors nu, il se plaça sous l'eau glacée, serrant les dents fermement pour ne pas crier. Quelques minutes plus tard, lavé et essuyé, l'érection était elle aussi parti. S'essuyant calmement, il enfila le boxer propre de couleur rouge qu'il avait pris avant d'enfiler son pantalon. C'est en le mettant qu'il senti la boule dans sa poche. Mettant sa main dedans, il en tira les chaussettes volées à Sacha. Qu'allait-il en faire? Sacha allait très certainement se rendre compte de sa perte, et donc les chercher partout. Comment Pierre pourrait-il alors expliquer qu'elles soient en sa possession sans mentionner l'épisode du sac?

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'être seul pour les remettre dedans, il fallait qu'il les gardes ou s'en débarrasse. La dernière option était la plus prudente, mais Pierre ne pouvait s'y résoudre. En revanche, les garder ne serait pas une mince affaire car où les cacher sans être démasqué? Son propre sac n'était pas une option car il contenait toute la nourriture, là où chacun se servait à midi ou le soir sans jamais demander l'avis du propriétaire. Il ne pouvait pas non plus les laisser dans son pantalon, sans quoi elles risqueraient de tomber à chaque moment où Pierre y met ses mains. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour résoudre son problème tandis qu'il était debout immobile dans les douches, seulement vêtu de son pantalon.

C'est alors qu'en regardant ses pieds, il lui vint une idée provisoire : les mettre en attendant de trouver une cachette plus sûre ou une occasion de les replacer dans le sac. Personne ne les trouverait ici ! C'est donc bien résolu qu'il entreprit d'enfiler à ses pieds les chaussettes de Sacha. Bien que ce dernier les aient porté toute la journée, elles n'étaient pas bien sales, juste plus détendues, plus lâches qu'après lavage. Et c'était une bonne chose car ce à quoi Pierre n'avait pas pensé, c'est que sa taille de pied n'était pas la même que celle de Sacha, 2 à 3 pointures plus grandes. En forçant un peu, il réussit tout de même à les enfiler, un peu à l'étroit sans pour autant être véritablement gênant. Le plaisir de les porter, de savoir ses pieds là où ceux de Sacha était il y a peu ôtait toute gêne à Pierre. Il se sentait des ailes lui pousser dans le dos, comme s'il était en communion avec Sacha. Enfilant un tee shirt propre toujours couleur orange, puis son gilet et enfin ses chaussures, il ramassa ses affaires sales avant de retourner à la chambre.

Sacha et Ondine l'attendaient devant les chambres, prêt à partir pour aller manger. A la vue du jeune dresseur, Pierre se mit à rougir en pensant ce qu'il avait aux pieds. Puis très vite, il chassa l'idée de sa tête, pensant à la nourriture qui l'attendait.

« Où allons-nous manger? »

« Pourquoi pas en ville? » répondit Sacha.

« Les garçons, je vous rappelle qu'ont doit se serrer la ceinture, quasiment tout notre argent est resté au fond du bateau...»

« Ah oui, j'avais omis ce détail... dans ce cas, restons au centre pour y manger »

A ces mots, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger pour le repas tant attendu.

* * *

Une fois le ventre plein, tous décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Pierre s'était juré pendant tout le repas de se contrôler du mieux que possible une fois le moment arrivé mais plus l'instant approchait, plus le stresse lui faisait mal au ventre. Arrivés près des chambres, Ondine souhaita bonne nuit aux deux garçons avant de rentrer se coucher. Sacha ouvrit à son tour la porte avant d'y entrer, suivit de Pierre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, tout se précipita. Sacha commença à enlever ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes et enfin son pantalon. Posant sa casquette sur le haut de la chaise, il alla se laver les dents en laissant la porte ouverte, seulement vêtu d'un boxer blanc et d'un tee shirt noir. Ne pouvant accéder au sac sans être vu, Pierre décida de garder les chaussettes pour la nuit. Fouillant dans son sac pour trouver son pantalon de jogging bleu marine, il l'enfila après avoir ôté son pantalon marron. Ainsi vêtu, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver lui aussi les dents tandis que Sacha venait de terminer. Les dents propres, Pierre rejoignit le lit où Sacha était dès à présent couché.

Voir celui dont on rêve, en sous-vêtement, dans le lit où vous vous apprêter à dormir, voilà ce que devait endurer Pierre. C'est en partie pour ça qu'une fois encore, un début d'érection ce fit sentir au niveau de son entre-jambe, le poussant à vite éteindre la lumière pour ne pas être vu. La pièce une fois dans le noir, il tâtonna pour arriver au lit avant de s'y glisser calmement. Sacha s'était déjà endormi, trahis pas le petit bruit provenant de sa bouche.

Les yeux de Pierre commençaient à s'habituer à la pénombre. Allongé de telle sorte à faire face à Sacha, il commença à l'observer, heureux de le voir ainsi, sur le dos. Pierre avait envie de le toucher, de l'effleurer, de l'enlacer, voir pire, ce qui l'attrista au fond de lui-même. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas simplement fermer les yeux, et il se rapprocha de Sacha pour le coller avant de passer son bras au dessus du corps du jeune dresseur et lui appliquer un léger baiser sur la joue, n'osant faire plus ou autre part.

Enfin, dans un soupire, on entendit un simple :

« Je t'aime Sacha »

Pierre s'endormit avant de briser le contact, tous deux passant la nuit collés l'un à l'autre sous le regard bienfaiteur d'un Pikachu attendri.

* * *

_J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu car personnellement, je me suis forcé à arrêter d'écrire pour vous la livrer sans quoi j'y serais encore ^^_

_J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées sur la suite à venir mais si vous avez des propositions à me faire, n'hésitez pas, si l'idée me plaît, je pourrais l'intégrer aisément à l'histoire._

_La suite devrait suivre d'ici peu, le temps de vous laisser macérer un tout petit peu haha! Mais pas plus de deux semaines grand maximum, promis._


	2. Des réponses aux doutes

Faire Sien l'Impensable

* * *

Voici le chapitre 2 qui arrive ! N'ayant rien de particulier à faire ces temps-ci, j'ai pas mal de temps libre qui me permettent d'écrire toute la journée. Voilà pourquoi ce chapitre paraît si tôt. Mais n'y prenez pas trop goût car ce ne sera pas toujours ainsi ^^. Certaines choses s'accélèrent, d'autres ralentissent, bref c'est compliqué ! Je me suis aussi permis certains moments coup de cœur qui ne seront peut-être pas au goût de tous car trop longs ou trop ennuyants, mais je fais ce que je veux muahahaha ! En attendant, je suis un peu plus fier de ce chapitre que du premier, certainement parce que j'en ai rêvé la nuit pour l'écrire le lendemain :p Mais passons.

Je tenais aussi à remercier Alounet, en partie responsable de mon surcroît de volonté quant à écrire le chapitre 2. Donc plein de poutou à toi :D

Aller, je vous laisse avec mes divagations, bonne lectures à vous :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Des réponses aux doutes

* * *

Il n'était que 8 heures et déjà le soleil baignait chaleureusement la ville de ses rayons. Les oiseaux, réveillés par ce dernier chantaient le matin au grand damne de certains habitants. Le centre pokémon n'était pas épargné, mais heureusement pour lui, tous les volets étaient fermés, empêchant en partie ses résidents d'être réveillés trop tôt. Tous… sauf ceux d'une fenêtre.

A travers celle-ci filtrait de faibles rayons tombant directement sur le lit se trouvant dans la pièce et ce qui devait arriver arriva. De faibles mouvements se firent entendre, ainsi qu'un léger grognement.

« Nrgg, qui a allumé la lumière »

Ouvrant doucement ses yeux endolories, Pierre remarqua la source de ses problèmes, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir fermé le volet avant de se coucher. Cependant, la fatigue faisant, il n'avait pas l'envie de se lever, préférant lézarder encore quelques minutes au lit. Fermant les yeux pour quelques minutes de répit.

« **_Volets… ouverts… nuit… se coucher… rapidement… pourquoi… émotion… honte… à tâtons… lit… Sacha…_** »

Puis tout d'un coup, tout lui revint à l'esprit. Les yeux toujours clos, Pierre n'osait les ouvrir de peur de vérifier ses pensées.

**_« Faites que ce soit un rêve je vous en supplie… »_**

C'est en ré-ouvrant les yeux que son souffle se coupa, ses muscles tendus pour ne pas bouger d'un centimètre. Tout cela était bien réel et il se trouvait bel et bien dans un lit double avec Sacha à côté de lui. La nuit avait été agitée si bien que Pierre était collé à lui en position de fœtus, son entre-jambe touchant la jambe du jeune dresseur et ses bras l'enlaçant comme pour le protéger d'un danger quelconque.

Sacha quant à lui était toujours sur le dos, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux clos, toujours aux prises de ses rêves les plus doux. L'instant était sans nul doute parfait et Pierre se délectait inconsciemment de la situation, preuve en était son érection grandissante. Malheureusement, cela ne pouvait durer car d'un instant à l'autre, Sacha pouvait se réveiller et découvrir à quel point Pierre aimait se frotter à lui.

C'est donc tout doucement que Pierre entreprit de dégager ses bras pour les maintenir en l'air tandis qu'il dégageait son entre-jambe de la cuisse maltraitée. Puis, il recula doucement avant de relâcher toutes les tensions une fois le danger écarté. Au moins, s'il ne perçait pas dans l'élevage pokémon, il pouvait toujours se tourner vers une carrière de ninja.

Ainsi séparés, Pierre pouvait librement se livrer à la contemplation de son trésor, analysant chaque courbe, chaque relief, chaque élément de son visage et du haut de son corps.

« Tu es si beau… si parfait… je…»

Tout en disant cela, son visage s'approchait de celui de Sacha, prêt à y déposer un léger baiser. C'était sans compter sur deux oreilles jaunes qui se mirent à remuer avant que le corps tout entier ne se lève, prêt à entamer la journée. Pierre, remarquant la sourie électrique fut stoppé dans son élan, fermant les yeux prestement pour faire mine d'être endormi.

Sautant de son coussin posé sur le bureau, Pikachu monta sur le lit près de son dresseur avant d'observer les deux jeunes hommes dans le lit. A la recherche d'un indice sur un possible réveil, il scruta les deux visages, sans réel avancée. Pendant ce temps-là, Pierre n'espérait qu'une chose : que Pikachu parte se recoucher afin de profiter de son compagnon de literie. Espoirs anéantis par un coup de langue à destination de Sacha qui, à ce contact, se réveilla calmement.

« Pika pika ? »  
« Oh… pikachu, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu… »  
« Pika pika chu chu pikachu ! » Le tout avec de grands signes.  
« Très bien, très bien… »

Assuré du bon vouloir de Sacha, Pikachu retourna sur son coussin, attendant que son dresseur émerge correctement. Celui-ci même qui, dès à présent éveillé, se tourna pour s'informer de l'état de Pierre, qui semblait encore dormir. Sacha ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, observant le garçon qui dormait à côté de lui. Le comportement de Pierre était de plus en plus étrange et Sacha n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était dû à la nostalgie ses frères et sœurs, mais Pierre l'avait assuré du contraire. Ce n'était pas non plus une maladie puisqu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Pour Sacha, la théorie selon laquelle il était le responsable de cela devenait de plus en plus confirmée. Avait-il dit quelque chose l'ayant fâché ? Avait-il fait quelque chose l'ayant blessé ? Le jeune garçon avait beau ressasser cela encore et encore dans sa tête, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Peut-être était-il temps d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

Et tout en réfléchissant, Sacha continuait de fixer Pierre qui, sentant bien le regard posé sur lui à travers ses paupières closes, était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il commençait même à rougir, se demandant pourquoi Sacha l'observait ainsi.

Heureusement, Sacha revenu à lui-même se leva délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Pierre. Profitant de l'occasion, il fit mine de se réveiller à son tours, toussotant pour alerter Sacha.

« Oh je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse-moi. Tu as bien dormi ? »  
« Oui très bien même, et toi ? »  
« Très bien merci, juste un peu mal au ventre, comme si j'avais dormi avec un sac de ciment sur le ventre haha »  
« Ah oui ? haha…haha…ha.. C'est drôle ce que tu dis… »

« Mais peu importe, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop bousculé dans la nuit, ma mère dit que je remue beaucoup quand je dors »  
« Pas le moins du monde ne t'en fais pas »

**_« Il est si mignon à s'inquiéter pour moi… au contraire, ce fut ma plus belle nuit »_**

Sortant du lit, Sacha se dirigea vers son sac pour y chercher des affaires avant d'aller à la douche. Après quelques secondes à fouiller, il revint vers le lit l'air circonspect, se mettant à genou pour regarder sous le lit. Toujours en sous-vêtement, la vue était délectable pour Pierre qui caché sous les couettes n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de son érection naissante. Après quelques instants à observer le jeune dresseur, Pierre en vint à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je crois que j'ai égaré mes chaussettes. Je croyais les avoir mises dans mon sac mais elles n'y sont pas »  
« Ah t'es chaussettes, elles sont… T'es chaussettes ?! »  
« Oui, celles que j'avais à la plage… je me demande où elles ont bien pu aller… »  
« Ah…mais...mais...moi j'en sais rien… j'ai rien vu… sinon je te l'aurais dit hein ! »

Le ton quelque peu affolé de Pierre eut pour effet de stopper Sacha dans sa recherche, jetant dès lors un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Dans ses yeux pouvait se lire un mélange d'interrogation et de tristesse que Pierre reconnu tout de suite.

**_« Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il sait… il est triste parce que je lui mens ? »_**

« Si tu les vois, fais-moi signe, elles ne doivent pas être loin. En attendant, je vais prendre ma douche »

Saisissant la paire qu'il avait la veille au soir ainsi qu'un caleçon propre et son pantalon bleu, il partit en direction de la salle de bain, se demandant encore ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre Pierre dans cet état.

**_« Ouf, apparemment ce n'est pas ça… »_**

Sortant lui aussi du lit, il prit son pantalon, un tee shirt propre ainsi qu'un caleçon avant d'aller prendre une douche, pensant qu'il valait mieux continuer de mettre les chaussettes à Sacha le temps que ce dernier mette de côté cette histoire.

* * *

Pour 9h, tout le monde était prêt, habillé, lavé, équipé pour libérer les chambres et aller prendre un petit-déjeuner avant le départ. Croissants, pains au chocolat, pain, biscottes et autres gourmandises étaient de sortie sur les tables, n'attendant que la ruée de ventres affamés pour disparaitre.

« Ouah ! Je ne savais pas que les centres pokémon avaient de si belles choses le matin ! A Azuria, c'est loin d'être comme ça… »  
« Pas étonnant quand on sait que c'est de là où tu viens Ondine… »

Une veine apparue sur le front d'Ondine lorsqu'elle entendit les mots de Sacha.

« Au moins nous, nous avons un centre Pokémon, pas comme certains coins paumés… »  
« Tu insinues que le Bourg Palette est un coin perdu c'est ça ? »  
« J'ai dit ça moi ? » Répondit Ondine tout en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.  
« Grrrr… Tu ne mérites rien pour attendre… »

Avant que le tout ne dégénère, Pierre cru bon de s'interposer, mettant de nouveau en avant les délices qui étaient à portée de main. Delà, toutes les tensions s'évaporèrent pour laisser place à la faim.

Se dirigeant vers le buffet, chacun pris ce qui lui plaisait ; de la confiture, du pain et un chocolat pour Ondine, quelques biscottes pour pierre accompagné d'un café, et un énorme bol de céréales pour Sacha. Les pokémon avaient quant à eux des boulettes préparées par Pierre, tous aux anges par ce qu'ils mangeaient.

Cependant, durant toute la durée du repas, Sacha observa discrètement Pierre, ayant toujours en tête de lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient. Ondine étant présente, il s'abstint, préférant lui demander en tête à tête.

Le repas se termina dans le calme, Pierre se proposant de ramener les plateaux. Une fois cela fait, tous prirent leurs sacs, dirent au revoir à l'infirmière Joëlle en la remerciant puis quittèrent le centre pour reprendre la route vers Safrania.

* * *

« Par-là ! »  
« Sacha, c'est de là qu'on vient… laisse-moi deviner, nous sommes encore perdu … ? »  
« Mais… non… nous sommes juste sur un raccourci… faites-moi confiance »  
« Tu as intérêt à vite nous sortir de là sinon je crie ! »

Ondine était excédée, comme de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, et encore une fois grâce à Sacha. C'était plus fort qu'elle, dès que le dresseur parlait ou bougeait un peu trop, elle explosait littéralement. Malgré tout, elle adorait Sacha, mais une force extérieure la poussait à se conduire ainsi. Pierre lui-même avait dû redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas que leurs chamailleries en viennent au sang.

Leur amitié n'en était pas touchée, c'était surtout de brefs moments ponctuant la journée, rien de plus. A côté de ça, Ondine était tout autant excédée lorsque le jeune garçon venait à s'absenter un peu trop longtemps. Tout cela réuni poussait donc la jeune dresseuse à s'interroger. Que lui arrivait-il, était-ce le fait de voyager 24h sur 24 avec les mêmes personnes ? Ou bien son impuissance lors de certains combats, sauvée par la bravoure de Sacha, tel le chevalier blanc ?

L'image de chevalier blanc…

**_« Au diable les chevaliers blancs ! C'est pour les films d'amour ça ! »_**

L'amour… non, Ondine ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de ce gamin ! Non, ce devait sûrement être autre chose..

« Ondine tu viens ? On te laisse là sinon… »

En plein conflit intérieur, cette dernière s'était arrêtée net en cours de marche, immobile, dans la lune. Reprenant ses esprits, elle jeta un regard à la voix qui l'interpelait. C'était Sacha, encore et toujours. Mais en croisant son regard, la jeune fille senti son cœur lui faire mal, alors même que ses joues étaient en train de rougir.

C'était comme si une porte imaginaire protégeant l'accès à une immense salle où Ondine aurait placé toutes les manifestations de son amour pour Sacha avait soudainement été ouverte béante, libérant tout d'un seul coup.

**_« Je suis… amoureuse ? »_**

Sous le choc, elle perdit connaissance, submergée par le trop plein d'émotion.

« Ondine ! »  
« Ondine ! »

Voyant leur amie s'évanouir ainsi, les deux garçons accoururent pour lui porter soutiens.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive Pierre ?! »  
« Rien de grave je pense, elle respire et ses signes vitaux vont bien. Ce doit être une insolation, prends l'eau qui se trouve dans mon sac, pendant ce temps je vais l'allonger. On va devoir rester ici un peu plus longtemps que prévu. »

Sacha était au bord des larmes. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, un membre de son entourage, un être cher était en danger. Non pas qu'Ondine l'était véritablement, mais pour lui, c'était tout comme. Affolé, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, n'arrivant même pas à trouver l'eau dans le sac de Pierre.

« Calme-toi ! Cela n'arrangera rien de t'énerver comme ça ! Ondine va bien, elle est juste déshydratée. Elle aura besoin de repos mais demain tout ira mieux »

Les paroles de Pierre eurent l'effet escompté. Plus calme et plus détendu, Sacha donna l'eau à Pierre avant de s'asseoir au chevet de son amie, allongée sur deux sac de couchage pour une surface plus importante. Attrapant la main inerte, Sacha la serra fort en souhaitant le bon rétablissement d'Ondine.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Ondine était en plein rêve. Elle se trouvait dans un lieu immense, en pleine nature, sans rien pour obstruer la vue car il n'y avait rien. Rien sauf un champ infini de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Un léger vent soufflait, faisant s'envoler des milliers de pétales dans les airs, comme dans un paysage paradisiaque. Au milieu de tout cela, Ondine était bien. Une chaleur bienfaisante la baignait de tout son être tandis que le vent jouait avec les quelques cheveux libres sur son visage. Tout était parfait.

C'est alors qu'elle pensa à Sacha. A ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, à sa renaissance. Marchant au milieu de toutes ces fleurs, elle finit par apercevoir une silhouette au loin. De dos, on ne pouvait distinguer de qui il s'agissait. S'approchant peu à peu, elle reconnue une veste bleue et blanche. Cette veste si familière à ses yeux, cette veste qui le caractérisait.

Ondine se mit alors à courir pour le rejoindre avant de s'élancer pour l'enlacer dans le dos. Ce qu'elle se refusait depuis si longtemps… enfin elle y avait droit. Le tenir, le toucher, sentir son odeur dont on aurait dit du réglisse. Ce lieu était bel et bien le paradis.

« Sacha? Où sommes-nous? »  
« Tu ne le sais pas? »  
« Non pourquoi je devrais? »

Pour seule réponse, elle n'eut que le silence de Sacha. Ainsi enlacés, ils restèrent de longues minutes, heureux d'être ensemble. Défaisant alors son étreinte, elle lui prit la main pour s'en aller marcher au loin. Cette main qui la brûlait, mais pas d'une de celles qui font mal, non, une brûlure dont on souhaiterait être entièrement atteint. Une brûlure qui vous envahie et dont on ne peut se résoudre à se défaire. Le type de brûlure que notre cœur ressent lorsqu'on est en compagnie de l'être aimé…

Enfin, dans un élan de détermination, elle osa poser cette question si douloureuse.

« Sacha… est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Il l'avait embrassé doucement sur les lèvres.  
Il l'avait embrassé au sein même de son cœur.  
Il l'avait embrassé, seule réponse à ses doutes...

* * *

« Sacha… est ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Les mots prononcés étaient presque inaudibles, forçant Sacha à s'approcher pour mieux entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Je n'ai pas entendu »  
« Je ne sais pas, elle doit être en train de rêver, je l'ai rarement vu sourire comme ça »  
« J'aimerai bien savoir de quoi elle peut bien rêver … Répète Ondine je suis là »

Tout en disant cela, sa main était littéralement broyée par celle d'Ondine tout en étant incroyablement chaude. Sacha en vint même à se demander si c'était normal ou bien le fait d'une fièvre ou maladie quelconque. Mais Pierre lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien. Il se devait donc de lui faire confiance. Profitant alors d'un moment de relâchement, il libéra sa main endolorie.

La nuit commençait à poindre le bout de son nez et rien n'était prêt pour camper. Sacha décida donc d'aller chercher un peu de bois pour un feu de camp. Pendant ce temps-là, Pierre s'afférait à préparer les lieux en nettoyant le sol avant d'y poser un grand drap, d'y installer ses outils de cuisines et tout le nécessaire pour un repas convivial.

Pikachu était resté au chevet d'Ondine allongé contre son flanc, prêt pour une longue nuit de sommeil tandis que les autres pokémon étaient dans leur pokéball pour ne pas les inquiétés sur le cas d'Ondine.

Seul au milieu de la nature, ou du moins seul éveillé, Pierre se mit à réfléchir. Il avait clairement entendu ce qu'avait dit Ondine, étant plus proche que Sacha au moment des faits. Il l'avait aussi vu lui prendre la main, son cœur s'arrêtant presque de douleur. Ondine était indéniablement amoureuse de Sacha, et ce dernier n'y voyait que du feu. En y réfléchissant bien, il est vrai qu'ils formaient un joli couple, mais Pierre ne voulait pas y croire. Du moins jusqu'à présent.

Peut-être était-il dans l'erreur. Si Ondine et Sacha venaient à tomber amoureux, alors Pierre n'aurait plus aucune chance. N'ayant plus d'espoir, il pourrait tirer un trait dessus et cesser de voir en Sacha la prunelle de ses yeux. Non pas qu'il avait plus de chance actuellement, mais il avait le mérite d'y croire, un peu, du fin fond de son âme. Pour Sacha, le mieux serait très certainement d'être avec Ondine plutôt qu'avec Pierre, d'être avec une fille plutôt qu'un garçon.

Et puis, comment s'imaginer un couple comme Pierre et Sacha, deux amis, qui plus est deux garçons. Non, ce type de relation n'avait aucun avenir, Sacha étant un garçon, s'il venait à tomber amoureux, il le serait d'une fille. Pas d'un homme. Que les deux dresseurs tombent amoureux serait donc une délivrance pour tout le monde, tant pis si cela implique pour Pierre d'en souffrir le martyr.

En proie à un dilemme qu'il ne pouvait résoudre, Pierre préféra laisser de côté ces considérations, attendant patiemment le retour du jeune dresseur qui ne se fit pas tarder.

Les mains chargées de bois, il le posa de manière à créer une sorte de tipi en bois avant d'allumer quelques brindilles en son centre. Bientôt, le feu était lancé, ses flammes grandissantes à chaque instant.

Pierre se mit alors à la cuisine, plaçant une marmite sur le feu, quelques aromates alliés à de l'eau, de petites boulettes de viandes et des légumes au-dedans. Simple mais efficace, la petite soupe serait parfaite pour réchauffer un peu les cœurs meurtris de cette journée.

« Au fait, j'ai bien observé la carte et je crois savoir où nous sommes. Il ne reste que peu de route avant d'arriver à Safrania, on devrait y être demain midi au plus tard je pense »  
« Ha ! Je savais bien que mon chemin n'était pas une invention ! Grâce à moi, on aura gagné une journée de marche ! »  
« Oui, tu as raison haha, Ondine sera surprise à son réveil »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi à parler un peu de tout, attendant patiemment que le repas soit prêt.  
Une fois la soupe bue, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher pour repartir au plus tôt demain quand Ondine sera réveillée. Seul problème, Ondine était couchée sur son sac de couchage et celui de Pierre. Ce dernier ne pouvait décemment pas lui ôter pour dormir.

« Sacha, tu n'aurais pas un deuxième sac de couchage à grand hasard ? »  
« Mince, j'avais oublié que le tiens était utilisé. Non désolé, je n'en ai qu'un. Mais tu peux le prendre si tu veux, je pourrais dormir par terre. »

En entendant ça, Pierre ne put que sourire. Essayer de l'oublier allait vraiment être difficile, si ce n'est impossible.

« Non non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais utiliser le drap et me coucher dedans. Après tout, ce n'est que pour une nuit. »

Rangeant tout l'attirail qu'il y avait dessus, il s'en enveloppa tandis que Sacha s'était réfugié dans son sac de couchage.

« Bonne nuit Pierre »  
« Bonne nuit Sacha »

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Pierre ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Milles pensées lui traversait l'esprit, suivies de milles autres, encore et encore. Ne pouvant s'éclaircir l'esprit, il décida de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il mit ses chaussures avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt où ils se trouvaient.

Après quelques minutes de marche, écartant des branches lui barrant la route, il découvrit un lac perdu au milieu de nulle part. Surpris, il alla plus en avant pour toucher de ses mains l'eau cristalline.

**_« Quel lieu étrange, et tout à la fois si beau… »_**

A genou près de l'eau, cette dernière reflétait son visage sur lequel se lisaient peur et chagrin. La peur de perdre Sacha, et le chagrin d'y être obligé, pour son bien et celui du jeune dresseur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Aimer une femme était tellement plus simple, tellement plus commun.

« Pierre ? »

Surpris par son nom brisant le silence des lieux, Pierre se retourna pour observer Sacha, debout à la lisière de la forêt. Son regard avait changé, il n'était plus affolé, paniqué ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce regard traduisait la curiosité du jeune garçon. Un regard perçant, déterminé à obtenir des réponses.

« Tout va bien ? »  
« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Sacha ne lui répondit pas, préférant s'approcher avant de s'agenouiller à côté de Pierre.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas au moins… »  
« Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrivais pas à dormir donc je suis venu là par hasard »  
« C'est un très joli endroit »

En disant cela, Sacha observait le lac, les yeux perdu dans l'immensité de cette nature. Pierre n'en revenait pas, même comme ça, il le trouvait sublime. Mais cette fois-ci, la sensation était différente. Cette beauté qu'il lui trouvait, n'était pas due à ses hormones ou à son irrémédiable envie de le posséder. Non, c'était une beauté pure et innocente, comme lorsqu'on se trouve face à un tableau d'artiste. Une beauté sans nom, sans mots, sans rien. La beauté.

« Pierre… si je te pose une question, est-ce que tu jures d'y répondre vraiment, même si la vérité ne serait pas bonne à entendre ? »  
« Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ? »  
« Jure le moi »  
« D'accord, je te le jure »

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir savoir ? Pierre commençait à s'inquiéter, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Mais Sacha restait muet, contemplant l'eau face à lui. C'était comme s'il se préparait mentalement à ce qu'il allait dire, ou à comment réagir suite aux réponses de Pierre. Le moment paraissait grave, presque étouffant.

Tournant alors son visage vers Pierre, il commença :

« Tu sais, je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait et ce que tu fais encore aujourd'hui pour moi et Ondine. Sans toi, je doute que nous en serions là et pour ça, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. A cause de moi, tu as dû quitter ta famille, ton village, tous ceux que tu aimais et chérissais, les substituant à moi qui n'est rien comparé à tout cela. Quand j'y repense, j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire non lorsque tu t'es proposé de te joindre à moi, ce jour-là à Argenta. J'aurais aimé ne pas être responsable de cette séparation qui t'a sûrement fait mal au cœur durant tous ces jours côtes à côtes. Mais au lieu de ça, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, au plaisir que j'avais de te compter parmi nous. J'ai été égoïste, je m'en rends compte à présent, et pour ça je m'en excuse. »

Marquant une pose, Sacha soupira avant de chercher une information quelconque dans le regard de Pierre. Ce dernier était à deux doigt de le faire taire en l'enlaçant et en lui disant à quel point il se trompait, mais il devait se retenir, d'autant plus que le jeune dresseur n'avait pas terminé.

« Depuis quelques jours, je t'ai beaucoup observé, mais ne pense pas que je t'espionne ! C'est juste que parfois, je trouve ton comportement étrange, le plus souvent quand je suis avec toi ou que je te dis quelque chose. Au début, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, pensant que tu le prendrais mal mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'en ai fini par venir à la conclusion que c'était bel et bien moi la source de cela »

**_« Ainsi, tu as fini par découvrir le pot aux roses, quel imbécile j'ai été, je n'ai pas fait assez attention… pardonne moi.. »_**

« Ai-je raison ? Est-ce que c'est mon égoïsme qui en est la cause ? Ou bien ai-je dis ou fait quelque chose t'ayant blessé ? Je t'en supplie, dis le moi car chaque fois que j'y pense, mon cœur me fait mal comme pour me punir de ce que j'ai fait ! »

D'abord calme, Sacha était de plus de plus agité au point d'en venir à hausser le ton dans un élan de colère. Cette colère qui le tiraillait, cette colère qu'il dirigeait contre lui-même, cette colère qui le poussait à se haïr. Cette colère qui le tuait.

Ainsi, Pierre se trompait. Ce regard empli de tristesse qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises dans les yeux du jeune dresseur n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Cependant, il en était bien responsable et rien que pour ça, Pierre s'en voulu intérieurement. Lui qui s'était promis de faire le bonheur de Sacha, de le protéger, de lui éviter toute peine… voilà qu'au final, c'est lui la seule et unique cause de tout ce qu'il voulait éviter.

Envahie par le doute et le regret, de fines larmes coulaient des joues de Sacha avant de tomber de son visage, rejoignant inexorablement l'eau cristalline du lac. Pierre était interdit. Que pouvait-il faire ? Tenir sa promesse et tout lui avouer ou bien mentir et ainsi ne pas briser son innocence ? Sans réfléchir plus, il prit le jeune dresseur dans ses bras pour le calmer avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es responsable de rien, bien au contraire, je te le promets »

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps que Sacha se calme, heureux de la réponse obtenue, réponse qu'il attendait tant et qui mit fin à tous ses doutes. Cette fois-ci, Pierre avait joué bon jeu. Tout en tenant sa promesse, il avait réussi à garder secret la raison de son comportement et à réconforter l'homme qu'il aimait, le tenant fort dans ses bras. Tout était parfait, à tel point qu'une larme perla sur son visage pour tomber elle aussi en bordure du lac, avant de se mêler à l'eau pour ne faire qu'une.

Par la suite, Pierre senti un léger souffle lui effleurer la nuque, l'informant que Sacha s'était endormi. Le prenant dans ses bras, il le porta en direction du camp où se trouvait Ondine pour l'y coucher. En arrivant, tout était comme ils l'avaient quitté. Posant le jeune garçon par terre, il lui défit ses lacets avant de lui ôter ses chaussures. Puis, ouvrant le sac de couchage, il le plaça dedans avant de le refermer et d'aller lui aussi se coucher, l'esprit enfin clair pour pouvoir dormir.

Rien n'avait changé sur le camp, si ce n'est un léger sourire maintenant apparent sur le visage d'un pikachu décidément bien curieux.

* * *

_Et hop, un chapitre de plus, un ! Alors, pas trop déçu? Ah.. pauvre Ondine, si ça continue comme ça, son coeur va lâcher sous l'émotion, m'obligeant à rayer un personnage de ma fiction... Il va falloir que je la ménage... Heureusement, pour Pierre tout va bien, du moins pour l'instant ! hahaha_  
_Encore une fois, j'espère que cela vous a plu, même si je vois déjà poindre l'attente d'une possible scène collée serrée :p_

_Un jour peut-être ! ou peut-être pas ^^. Dites-moi si un pairing OndineSacha vous plairait , ou bien si vous êtes contre, préférant de loin le couple Pierre Sacha ! J'ai personnellement mon favoris, mais je pense que vous savez déjà lequel haha !_

_Edit 10/09 : Pardonnez le retard de publication, je fais face à de nombreux problèmes me donnant pour statut provisoir "SDF" avec en prime un PC qui vient de me lâcher Inutile de vous dire que dans ces conditions, il m'est difficile d'écrire et de publier. La situation devrait se régler dans la semaine mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Ne prenez donc pas peur si vous attendez le chapitre 3, l'histoire n'est pas arrêté, loin de là. Encore désolé pour le retard et à très bientôt j'espère._


	3. La détresse et ses mille visages

Faire Sien l'Impensable

* * *

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de publication, j'avais promis pas plus de 2 semaines et on est facilement à 3 semaines. Seulement, comme dit dans une note du chapitre 2, je fais face à énormément de soucis de logement et de PC, ce qui m'a empêcher d'écrire jusque-là. Cela devrait se régler d'ici peu, donc le chapitre 4 devrait être publié dans les délais. Cependant, là encore, ne vous étonnez pas si ce n'est pas le cas.

Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le chapitre plus spécifiquement, il est un poil plus long que les deux précédents et j'espère encore qu'il vous plaira, même si le cap observé est quelque peu différents des deux précédents. Tout cela reste volontaire dans une optique bien déterminée pour la suite, donc ne prenez pas peur ^^". Sinon à part ça, l'histoire suit son cours avec un approfondissement toujours plus grand des personnages et des relations qui les unis.

Donc pour finir, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

P.S : J'ai dû omettre de grosses fautes d'ortho/grammaire donc n'hésitez pas à les signaler, je corrigerai ça plus tard quand j'aurais la tête à ça. Merci d'avance.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La détresse et ses mille visages.

* * *

Qu'il était dur de se lever le matin après un si beau rêve, une si belle nuit pleine de promesses et de plaisirs. Quitter son lit douillet pour une marche infinie, le réconfort laissant place à l'effort. Quitter son lit douillet… douillet…douillet… euh…pas vraiment douillet…

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, Ondine était paralysée.

**_« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »_**

Nombre de question lui vinrent en tête, incapable d'y répondre, comme prise d'un trou noir. Mais après quelques minutes passées ainsi, elle finit par tourner la tête, tentant d'analyser son environnement.

Pierre était debout, s'afférant à nettoyer ce qui avait servi la veille au souper, tout en prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible. En effet, Sacha était encore endormi et Pierre pensait de même d'Ondine.

« Pierre ? »

Sursautant à l'appel de son nom, ce dernier lâcha la casserole de ses mains qui tomba au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Voulant cependant la rattraper au vol, Pierre échoua avant de perdre l'équilibre, tombant littéralement sur le pauvre Sacha. Ainsi affalé sur son compagnon de route, c'était tout son plan pour le garder endormi qui avait échoué.

Les yeux à présent grands ouverts, Sacha ne pouvait que se demander le pourquoi de ce réveil peu conventionnel…

« Pierre? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« Euh... désolé... j'ai... j'ai juste trébuché… »

Spectatrice de la scène, Ondine ne put retenir un fou rire incontrôlable, lui faisant oublier l'espace d'un instant toutes ses interrogations. Gêné, Pierre se releva prestement en s'excusant auprès d'un Sacha rigolant lui aussi de cette situation improbable.

Les voyant ainsi rire, Pierre se sentit d'autant plus gêné, souhaitant échapper aux regards de ses compagnons.

Ayant alors repris son souffle, Sacha se leva pour aller s'informer de l'état d'Ondine.

« Dis donc, tu nous as fait une peur bleue hier »  
« Pourquoi donc ? Et puis d'abord, où sommes-nous ? »  
« Bah on est sur la route pour Safrania… tu te souviens de rien ? »  
« De ce que je me souviens, nous étions au centre Pokémon après y avoir dormi… »

Inquiet par ces révélations, Sacha ne put que lancer un regard interrogateur à Pierre qui reprit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux, ce n'est qu'une perte de mémoire fragmentée. Au mieux, ta mémoire reviendra d'elle-même d'ici quelques temps, au pire, ce n'est qu'une journée passée à marcher dont tu ne te souviens pas. Tu ne t'en porteras pas plus mal je t'assure. »

« Et si c'était plus grave ? »  
« Ca ne l'est pas, et pour s'en assurer, nous passerons à l'hôpital en arrivant à Safrania. Jusque-là, s'inquiéter pour ça serait contre-productif donc n'y pensons plus, d'accord ? »

Tous deux rassurés par les mots de Pierre, ils acquiescèrent de la tête, dès à présent prêt à affronter la journée à venir.

Pierre se remit donc à nettoyer ce qui devait l'être pendant que les deux autres rangeaient leurs affaires. Malgré tout, Ondine était curieuse d'apprendre ce qu'elle avait oublié, peu désireuse d'attendre un possible retour de ses souvenirs.

« Dis-moi Sacha, tu m'as dit que je vous avais fait une peur bleue hier, tu peux être plus explicite ? »

Lâchant ce qui était en train de faire, ce dernier tenta donc de se remémorer du mieux possible la scène.

« Eh bien pour faire simple, on a marché toute la journée et après que tu te sois énervé sur moi car nous nous étions perdus, qui au passage n'était absolument pas vrai car Pierre m'a assuré que j'avais raison, preuve en est le fait qu'aujourd'hui même nous prendrons ce chemin si critiqué par tes soins la der… »

Ondine lui avait apposé un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire avant d'ajouter d'un ton agacé :

« Viens-en aux faits s'il te plaît »

Grommelant quelque peu, Sacha reprit donc :

« la dernier fois… tu t'es figé en pleine marche avant de me fixer d'une manière très étrange pour ensuite t'évanouir… heureusement, grâce à mon courage et à ma bravoure, tout s'est passé pour le mieux, et te voilà sauvée ! »

Mais Ondine n'écoutait plus depuis qu'il lui avait rappelé le pourquoi de son évanouissement. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Tout était clair et limpide, de même que la raison de ce rêve si étrange et pourtant si doux… la douceur de ses lèvres, l'enivrante odeur de réglisse s'émanant de lui, la beauté de ses yeux… la chaleur de son cœur. Rien ne s'était perdu…

Osant ainsi un regard vers Sacha, elle sut que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Détournant ses yeux de ce regard qui la troublait, elle fit mine d'aller finir ce qu'elle avait entreprit, coupant Sacha dans son éloge personnel et pour beaucoup exagéré.

« Bah Ondine, attends ! »

**_« Non laisse-moi ! Ne t'approche pas, je t'en prie ! »_**

« Ondine, fais pas cette tête, je t'en veux pas tu sais, tout le monde fait des erreurs, même moi ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que mon raccourci était génial. »

Ondine s'apprêtait à lui coller une gifle pour le faire taire cette voix qu'elle aimait tant et qui la faisait souffrir quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule et celle de Sacha.

« Allons Sacha, laisse-là un peu tranquille, elle doit être chamboulée par ce qui est arrivé. Vous en parlerez plus tard. »

Pierre avait suivi depuis le début l'échange entre les deux dresseurs. Il avait clairement vu le regard d'Ondine se transformer, passer de l'excitation à la confusion. Il avait clairement entendu l'élément déclencheur, et connaissait la cause à tout cela. Il avait donc jugé bon d'intervenir, pour ne pas que la chose dégénère, pour le plus grand bien de Sacha.

Cette journée s'annonçait être longue, autant la commencer de manière optimale.

* * *

« Tu vois ce que je vois James ? »  
« Oh que oui… un Pikachu qui n'attend qu'à être capturé ! »

La team rocket, positionnée dans un arbre, était en train d'espionner à l'aide de jumelles le groupe d'amis prêt à partir pour Safrania.

« Idiot ! Bien sûr qu'il y a Pikachu ! Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle ! Regarde plutôt la petite peste. On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal… »

« Oh mais tu as raison ! On dirait… qu'elle est au bord des larmes… »  
« Hahahahaha ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose entre eux ! Ils sont déstabilisés, c'est le moment idéal pour mettre à exécution notre plan ! »

« Oh oui ! Mais… on a un plan nous ? »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un coup de poing s'abattu sur sa tête, le faisant tomber de l'arbre de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit.

« Jessie ! Toi et cet imbécile de James allez nous faire repérer ! »  
« On ne t'a pas sonné Miaouss ! »

Deux coups de griffes se firent entendre suite à cela, traversant le beau visage de la jeune femme.

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Et très vite, elle rejoignit James sur le sol au pied de l'arbre.

* * *

« Vous avez entendu ? »

En cours de marche, Sacha s'était arrêté, croyant avoir entendu un cri venant de derrière.

« Non pourquoi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un crier au secours… »  
« Ça devait être ton imagination, elle est tellement florissante mon pauvre… »

Et c'était reparti de plus belle, pour le plus grand malheur de Pierre.

« Au moins mon cerveau à moi n'est pas dégénéré au point d'oublier des bouts de ma journée ! Naah »

Sacha s'attendit alors à une réplique cinglante ou bien encore à une ruée vers lui, mais rien de cela ne se produisit. Au contraire, Ondine resta calme avec en guise de réponse un simple :

« Si tu le dis. »

Ondine elle-même n'en revenait pas. Elle ne parvenait plus à être en colère contre Sacha. Elle le laissait avoir le dernier mot…

**_« Quelle idiote je suis ! »_**

« Mouais … »

Sacha n'était pas serein. Les derniers événements n'étaient pas des plus réjouissants et le comportement d'Ondine s'ajoutait dès à présent à ce tout. Sa perte de connaissance était-elle une conséquence ou bien la cause de ce changement de comportement ? Quelque chose clochait mais il lui était impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

Ondine quant à elle s'était remise en marche, voulant arriver au plus vite en ville pour mettre au clair ses idées. Toute cette nature, tous ces insectes, il lui fallait un bain bien chaud pour s'y plonger avec délectation… sentir l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, voir la fine vapeur d'eau envelopper son corps… A l'idée de ce moment de plaisir, elle eut la chair de poule avant de tressaillir d'envie.

Mais très vite, son imagination s'égara, mettant en scène un nouvel acteur, lui aussi dans le bain et en tenue d'Adam. L'eau, emplie de produits de bien-être était devenue opaque si bien qu'elle pouvait être assimilée à du lait. De fait, elle ne pouvait voir que le haut d'un corps, plongé face à elle jusqu'au-dessus des tétons. Son visage n'était pas visible car sa tête était penchée en arrière, comme s'il dormait profondément. C'est donc calmement qu'elle se releva, faisant émerger de l'eau son corps dès à présent offert à la contemplation. Ainsi debout, le visage de Sacha lui apparut.

Revenant à elle et toujours en route pour Safrania, elle tenta vainement de chasser cette image de sa tête, marchant en tête du groupe pour ne pas que sa gêne fusse remarquée. Mais trop occupée à cela, elle ne remarqua pas la fine couche de terre fraichement retournée sur son chemin.

Dès l'instant où elle posa son pied dessus, elle tomba dans un trou béant avant d'atterrir sur ses fesses. Si la douleur était grande, elle avait au moins le mérite de lui faire oublier ce à quoi elle pensait quelques secondes avant.

A la vue de ce spectacle, les deux garçons accoururent vers le trou pour s'informer de l'état d'Ondine tandis que Pikachu regardait à droite et à gauche à la recherche des coupables. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une bulle isolante vint le cueillir par derrière pour le capturer. Désormais prisonnier, il ne pouvait plus rien faire si ce n'est crier.

Tout était allé très vite, prenant de court le petit groupe dès à présent pris au piège.

« Pikachu ! Lâchez le qui que vous soyez ! »  
« Ondine, ne t'inquiète pas, on va te sortir de là, mais avant on va s'occuper des responsables ! »

La jeune fille, toujours sous l'emprise de la douleur ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles de Pierre.

« Hahahahaha ! Nous avons réussi, Pikachu est à nous ! »  
« Encore vous Team Rocket ! »  
« Qui d'autre veux-tu que ça soit morveux ? »

James se trouvait derrière Pikachu, un bazooka sur l'épaule pointé en direction des deux garçons.

« Très beau tir James ! Maintenant c'est à mon tour ! »

Tout en disant cela, Jessie qui se trouvait à l'écart dans un buisson tira à l'aide de son bazooka sur Pierre. Le projectile qui s'apparentait à une boule explosa pour libérer ensuite un filet en acier qui au contact de sa cible se fermait automatiquement. Pierre n'avait rien pu faire, n'ayant pas le temps de réagir et de prendre une de ses pokéball. S'effondrant lourdement au sol, il en restait donc plus que Sacha debout.

Saisissant une pokéball, il fit appelle à son fidèle compagnon Roucoups.

« Roucoups, libère Pikachu grâce à ton attaque Tornade ! »

Très rapidement, une tornade naquit des ailes de l'oiseau, se dirigeant ainsi en direction de la boule où Pikachu était retenu prisonnier. La propulsant d'abord dans les airs, elle la fit tomber violemment au sol pour tenter de la casser, en vain. Roucoups entreprit donc d'aller la percer de son bec, mais au contact de la matière, ce dernier se prit une lourde décharge électrique, le mettant K.O immédiatement.

« Hahahaha ! Vous voyez, j'ai bien fais de l'électriser ! Que feriez-vous sans mon génie bande d'incapables ! »

Cette troisième voix provenait cette fois-ci du ciel. Levant rapidement la tête, Sacha aperçut le ballon de la team rocket où se trouvait un Miaouss prêt à faire feu lui aussi. Comprenant ce qui l'attendait, le jeune dresseur se mit à courir pour échapper à ses malfaiteurs, sans succès. En pleine course, le filet l'attrapa pour se refermer sur lui. Le tout dans son élan, il glissa au sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter, un nuage de poussière s'élevant du corps gisant au sol.

« Strike ! Hahahahaha ! »

« Lâchez-nous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »  
« Et pourquoi pas ? A cause de vous, le boss ne veut plus entendre parler de nous ! Nous avons été relégués au rang de sous-fifre ! Nous ! Les plus vaillants membre de la team rocket ! Il est temps que justice soit faite, quand bien-même nous n'en avons pas le droit hahahah ! »

James était hilare en pensant à la promotion qui l'attendait. Enfin il pourrait revenir chez lui conquérant, en ayant réussi sa vie ! Sa mère allait être tellement heureuse…

Mais la joie fut de courte durée, il ne fallait pas se relâcher et crier victoire trop vite. Miaouss sauta donc à terre, muni de chaînes en aciers reliés à des bracelets pour mains et jambes. Ainsi, après avoir pris garde d'attacher Pierre et Sacha, il les libéra des filets qui les maintenaient au sol.

« N'essayez pas de fuir, vous n'irez pas loin avec ces chaînes aux pieds et les mains ainsi liés dans le dos. »

Pendant ce temps, James essayait de remonter Ondine pour pouvoir l'équiper elle aussi de ces beaux accessoires en acier et Jessie alla s'emparer du pauvre petit pikachu. Une fois cela terminé, le petit groupe monta dans le ballon.

« Roucoups, revient »

Jessie avait décidé de rappeler Roucoups plutôt que de le laisser ainsi, décidée à le faire soigner plus tard. La team rocket avait beau être un groupe criminel, ils n'étaient pas sans cœur et leur objectif n'était que la capture de Pikachu.

Enfin, le ballon s'éleva inexorablement dans les cieux pour ne devenir au fur et à mesure qu'un petit point noir dans le ciel.

* * *

Après de longues heures passées en vol, la Team Rocket s'était arrêté dans un de leurs refuges secrets au beau milieu de la forêt. C'était une petite maison en bois dont le confort intérieur ne manquait pas ; cuisine, salon télé, salle de bain, lits douillets…beaucoup de choses qu'une longue aventure de criminel ne nous offrait guère souvent.

En arrivant, Jessie était donc aux anges. Le voyage avait été infernal à cause du petit groupe, piaillant, criant, gigotant pour le plus grand malheur des trois criminels. Même attachés, leur pouvoir de nuisance n'était pas nul si bien qu'il avait fallu que Miaouss leur administre un somnifère sans quoi Jessie les aurait assassinés sur place.

Laissant la basse besogne à ses deux compères, elle prit donc le chemin de la salle de bain pour se rafraichir et se calmer.

« Elle pourrait au moins nous aider… »  
« Laisse la Miaouss, tu la connais, elle a besoin de son moment de calme sans quoi elle devient infernale… »

Tout en disant cela, James s'était emparé de Pierre, le prenant dans ses bras pour ensuite se diriger vers la maison. Miaouss quant à lui fit de même avec Pikachu, ne pouvant porter l'un comme l'autre des deux dresseurs endormis.

Pikachu fut placé dans une cage conçue spécialement pour lui, afin qu'il ne puisse en aucun cas s'échapper. Pierre en revanche fut emmené dans le sous-sol de la maison où se trouvaient deux pièces séparés. James le posa contre un mur de la première pièce avant d'attacher ses chaînes à un anneau lui aussi fait d'acier et accroché au bas mur droit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Sacha et d'Ondine d'être eux aussi emmenés au sous-sol mais cette fois-ci, James les plaça tous deux dans la deuxième pièce, accrochés de manière à se faire face à face, l'un au mur droit, l'autre au mur gauche. Chaque pièce comportait une petite fenêtre en haut du mur opposé à la porte, laissant juste de quoi filtrer des rayons lumineux, sans possibilité d'y passer.

**_« Je me demande tout de même quel intérêt nous avons à les garder ainsi… »_**

Puis sa besogne ainsi faite, il ferma les deux portes à clé avant de remonter à l'étage. L'y attendaient un Miaouss affalé devant la télé et une Jessie vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain enroulée autour de sa taille. Dieu que James adorait la voir ainsi. Il adorait la voir sous toutes les postures, mais ainsi, elle semblait presque… accessible. Si seulement il osait lui avouer ses sentiments…

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Tu veux ma photo ? »

Cassante… comme toujours. Mais il l'aimait aussi pour ça. Peut-être était-il un peu masochiste après tout.

« Je viens de terminer de les enfermer. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? Je croyais que seul Pikachu nous intéressait »  
« Mon pauvre James, tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ? Il est toujours bon de ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Avec ces sales morveux sous notre coupe, aucun risque que notre plan échoue.»  
« Ah je vois… décidément, tu m'impressionneras toujours Jessie ! »  
« Hahaha ! Je sais je suis merveilleuse ! Et pour la peine je vous offre une coupe de champagne ! »

Un « Pop » se fit alors entendre, suivit du bruit onctueux d'un liquide versé dans un verre. Bientôt, le bruit des fines bulles atteignit l'oreille de James, Jessie lui tendant un verre remplie du précieux nectar.

« Tchin tchin à vous, et à ma réussite ! »  
« Notre réussite… » dires en cœur James et Miaouss.  
« Oui oui, si vous voulez… Aller tchin ! hahahaha »

* * *

La nuit tombée, James s'afférait à préparer le diner tandis que Jessie, à présent vêtue d'un pyjama on ne peut plus commun, regardait la télévision en compagnie de Miaouss. Il n'était pas rare que ces deux-là voient en James une sorte de bonne à tout faire, mais ce dernier l'acceptait volontiers. De beaucoup y verraient une forme d'exploitation, mais il n'en était rien. Ses compagnons avaient toujours été là pour lui, sans rechigner à l'aider dans les moments difficiles. Il avait trouvé en eux une famille, aux antipodes de celle qu'il avait fui il y a de cela quelques années. Il aimait être avec eux et leur préparer à diner était donc une source de satisfaction pour lui.

« Le diner est prêt ! »  
« Aaah ! On a failli attendre ! »

Sans plus attendre, tous se mirent à table pour déguster ce qui semblait être un magnifique rôti de bœuf accompagné d'une sauce aux couleurs caramel et de quelques haricots au beurre. James avait toujours sut y faire avec la cuisine, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux affamés à côté de lui.

« Mmmm qu'est-ce que ça sent bon ! »

La remarque de Jessie lui fit chaud au cœur, tout en faisant apparaître un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, il était la raison au bonheur de Jessie.

« A l'attaque ! »

C'est sur cette remarque de Miaouss que tous commencèrent à picorer dans les plats sans plus de cérémonial. Toutefois, James leur rappela d'en laisser une quantité suffisante pour les captifs du sous-sol, car il ne fallait pas qu'ils meurent de faim…

Bientôt, tous furent rompus après ce succulent repas, ne pouvant même plus bouger tellement leur ventre leur faisait mal. Personne ne bougeait, empreint d'une sérénité bienfaitrice… la journée avait été longue et difficile, et chacun profitait de cet instant pour faire le vide. Ainsi, la scène en était presque troublante : un instant figé dans le temps, presqu'une peinture n'inspirant que paix et recueillement. Le contraste avec le reste de la journée était saisissant. Deux mondes opposés et pourtant si proches. Mais au calme succéda la tempête, ou du moins ses prémisses.

Une étrange odeur émanait de l'endroit. D'abord inexistante, elle tendait à croître au fur et à mesure du repas si bien que James finit par s'en rendre compte. Cherchant à l'identifier, il puisa dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir lié à cette odeur qu'il connaissait. Feuilletant un livre immatériel où était inscrit chaque instant de sa vie, la nostalgie le prit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la page où était présente l'odeur en question. Son cœur s'arrêta : l'enlèvement de sa sœur.

« Bouchez-vous le nez, vite ! »

Le cri inattendu poussé par James eut pour effet de faire sursauter ses deux comparses, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ses mots. Toutefois, l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage et le ton employés ne permettaient pas d'induire le doute en eux, si bien qu'ils s'exécutèrent sans demander leur change.

« Que se passe-t-il James ? »  
« Je crois que nous sommes attaqués ! Vous ne sentez pas l'odeur du… »

Sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, James s'écroula à terre, suivit de près par Jessie et Miaouss. Tous trois étaient dès à présent dans les bras de Morphée, sans qu'ils n'aient pu réagir à quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Émergeant calmement de son sommeil, Pierre ouvra difficilement les yeux, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Il eut aussi la surprise de voir ses mains attachées dans le dos par des chaînes elles-mêmes reliées au mur. Ses pieds aussi entravés, il avait dut dormir dans une position peu confortable, source de ses nombreuses courbatures. Dès lors, lui revint en mémoire la journée passée et donc le pourquoi de tout cela. Résigné, il ne tenta même pas de bouger, sachant la chose impossible.

Observant la pièce où il résidait, son regard passa devant deux formes sans y prêter attention avant d'y revenir subitement, sous le choc par ce qu'il voyait. Jessie et James étaient eux aussi enchaînés face à lui, l'un à côté de l'autre et plongés dans un profond sommeil.

**_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… »_**

Mais très vite, la seule chose à laquelle il réfléchit fut de se demander où se trouvaient ses amis et si Sacha allait bien. Certes son cas n'était pas des plus reluisants mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, étant pour le moment sain et sauf. Pourquoi se trouvait-il seul avec ses kidnappeurs sans aucune trace de Sacha et Ondine ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Etaient-ils… non… il ne pouvait pas y penser. Il ne devait pas y penser !

A bout de nerf, il en vint à tirer sur ses chaînes, sans réelle conviction, plus par acquis de conscience au cas où ces dernières n'étaient pas solidement fixées. Le bruit du métal claquant et frottant résonnait dans toute la pièce sans gêner le petit groupe endormis. Suite à cela, Pierre entendit des bruits de pas approcher. Arrêtant tout bruit, il tendit l'oreille pour s'en assurer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une clé être insérée dans une serrure.

Pétrifié, et ne sachant que faire, son instinct lui dit de fermer les yeux, comme s'il dormait encore. Il espérait au fond de lui que ce soit Sacha ou Ondine, mais c'était peu probable. L'ouverture de la porte s'accompagna d'un grincement, poussant presque Pierre à ouvrir les yeux. Luttant cependant, il sentit une présence près de lui s'approcher toujours un peu plus.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas… Ne me force pas à être méchante. »

Ces mots lui glacèrent le sang. C'était une voix inconnue, terrifiante, dans laquelle on pouvait clairement sentir le danger…la haine. Se pliant aux ordres donnés, Pierre ouvrit les yeux pour observer la personne debout face à lui.

C'était une femme aux cheveux blonds, coiffés en deux immenses couettes. Assez svelte, elle portait le même uniforme que la team rocket mais en noir cette fois-ci. Pierre ne l'avait jamais vu et aurait aimé que cela reste ainsi. Se lisait dans son regard une certaine fierté, un plaisir mêlé à un sentiment de puissance. Elle le détenait tout comme elle détenait Jessie et James. Elle tenait les rênes.

« Bien… je vois que tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air. Je me présente : Cassidy. Je suis… une amie de Jessie et James. Peux-tu me dire la raison de ta présence ici ? »

Pierre ne comprenait rien. Tout cela semblait irréel, presque absurde. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Ne sachant plus quoi penser, il prit son temps avant d'expliquer plus ou moins confusément la raison de sa détention.

« Hahaha je vois, tu dois donc être Pierre et les deux autres Sacha et Ondine »  
« Comment ?! Vous savez où sont mes amis ? »  
« Tutututut, pas d'empressement, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici. »  
« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'ils vont bien ! Je vous en supplie »

Les yeux de Pierres commençaient à s'humidifier sous l'émotion, se jurant pourtant de ne pas pleurer devant cette femme.

« Ils vont bien mais si tu continues à m'interrompre, ce ne sera plus le cas longtemps ! Donc, disais-je… que dirais-tu que je te fasse un petit cadeau ? »

N'osant plus dire quoi que ce soit, les muscles pétrifiés, Pierre ne put que hocher légèrement la tête, ne sachant si c'était bien raisonnable venant de cette femme.

« Très bien… mais avant, je vais devoir te mettre ceci sur les yeux. »

Sortant un foulard de sa poche, elle le plaça sur les yeux de Pierre de telle sorte que ce dernier ne puisse rien voir. Le cœur de Pierre battait comme jamais. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ? Reverrait-il un jour ses amis ? La délicatesse avec laquelle elle le fit surprit Pierre. Son geste était presque tendre, chaleureux, maternel. Dans un simple soupire, il réussit cependant à souffler :

« Ne me faites pas de mal je vous en prie »

Mais à cela, il n'eut pour réponse que le rire de Cassidy.

* * *

Après avoir été débarrassé de ses chaînes, Pierre fut mené à l'étage avant d'être assis sur le canapé par une autre personne que Cassidy. C'était un homme qui se faisait appeler Butch, sans que Pierre ne puisse mettre un visage sur ce nom, les yeux toujours bandés et sous étroite surveillance de l'homme.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Cassidy ne revienne. Dès lors, Butch alla à sa rencontre, laissant seul Pierre. N'ayant aucuns repères, le jeune éleveur était perdu. Tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête, ses pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos, sans qu'il sache si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Très vite, Cassidy vint vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Crispé, Pierre était sur ses gardes. Après quelques pas, Cassidy l'arrêta en l'invitant à ne plus bouger. Une fois cela fait, elle plaça dans sa main un objet en bois, sorte de manche relié à quelque chose de relativement lourd… une sorte de fil.

« Très bien Pierre, on va jouer à un petit jeu. Si tu réussi, toi et tes amis seront sain et sauf. Si tu échoues en revanche… inutile de te dire ce qui arrivera. »

Le jeune garçon déglutit s'imaginant ce qu'il arriverait en cas d'échec. Il se devait de réussir le jeu de Cassidy, qu'importe ce qu'il devait faire.

« J'ai toujours aimé les garçons adroits, à toi de me prouver que tu l'es. Il y a en face de toi un de mes objets personnels avec lequel j'aime à m'entrainer. Je veux que tu le vises à l'aide du fouet que tu as dans les mains. »

**_« Un fouet ? Mais… je ne comprends pas, comment puis-je atteindre un objet que je ne vois pas ?»_**

« Etant aveugle, tu dois me prouver ton adresse. Ressent l'espace autours de toi… visualise l'objet en face de toi et frappe. Tu as le droit à 10 essais, et 5 sur 10 doivent toucher sans quoi tu auras perdu. Ai-je été claire ? »

« Oui… »

Prenant une position plus adaptée, il se prépara à son essai, en pensant détenir l'avenir de ses amis entre ses mains, au même titre que son avenir à lui. Puis d'un coup d'un seul, il abattue le fouet dans un claquement, sans réussir à toucher la cible.

« Raté… »

Concentré, il analysa au son l'endroit où s'était abattue le fouet pour calculer l'angle au mieux. Après de rapides calculs, il réessaya. Le bruit fut le même que précédemment, un échec donc. Mais grâce à cela, il avait pu localiser la cible. Le troisième coup fut le bon : au lieu d'un claquement sourd, celui-ci était plus lisse, comme amortie par ce qu'il avait touché.

La scène se répéta ainsi les 7 autres fois, tous touchant la cible à merveille. Pierre avait réussi le défi et avait ainsi sauvé ses camarades. A cela, des applaudissements se firent entendre.

« Bravo ! Tu as réussi ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Bien, il est temps pour toi de voir ta récompense ! »

« Récompense ? Mais je croyais que… »

Son bandeau fut alors défait, exposant ses yeux au spectacle dont il était l'acteur. Jessie était face à lui, son dos exposé et lacéré de bandes rouges d'où s'écoulait quelques gouttes vermeilles. Lâchant le fouet des mains, Pierre tomba à genou sous les rires de Butch et Cassidy. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer face à cette femme. Il se devait de ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi donc alors ses joues étaient-elles tant humides ? D'où provenait l'eau qui tombait sur ses mains ?

Lorsque ses frères et sœurs faisaient des cauchemars, ils les réveillaient pour les soustraire à ça. Pourquoi donc personne ne prenait la peine de faire de même avec lui ? C'était forcément un cauchemar, tout ceci n'était pas réel.

« Voilà mon cadeau ! La vengeance ! N'est-elle pas délectable ? »

Pierre, toujours figé, s'écroula pour se mettre en boule avant de pleurer tout en criant. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'y était pour rien ! C'était Cassidy qui tenait le fouet, pas lui ! Non pas lui ! Jessie le savait il en était sûr !...

Amusé par le comportement de Pierre, Butch s'amusa à défaire le bâillon de Jessie pour que ses pleures arrivent aux oreilles de son bourreau. A la vue ancrée dans sa mémoire se mêlait maintenant les sanglots de la jeune femme. S'en était trop pour lui. Il devait l'oublier, il allait l'oublier. Rien de tout ceci ne s'est passé.

Les minutes passèrent avant que Cassidy ne se décide à ramener Pierre dans sa cellule. De nouveau enchaîné, il resta prostré, le regard livide, comme une coquille vide. Jessie fut par la suite ramenée elle aussi, sans avoir été soigné d'une quelconque manière. Mais cela, Pierre ne s'en rendit pas compte. Plus rien n'existait autours de lui.

Jessie réussi à s'endormir au contraire de Pierre, et la nuit se passa ainsi. Butch et Cassidy quant à eux avaient décidés de partir le lendemain avec Pikachu pour l'apporter au Boss. Ils prirent donc le chemin des chambres pour une longue nuit au calme. Pikachu avait lui aussi assisté à la scène au travers de sa boule isolante, ne pouvant cependant secourir le jeune éleveur de cette terrible épreuve. L'avenir s'annonçait être difficile, c'est pourquoi Pikachu avait réfléchi à un plan pour se sortir des griffes de Cassidy et Butch, et par la même secourir ses amis. Mais avant ça, une petite sieste s'imposait.

* * *

_Voilà... une fin de chapitre assez sombre j'en conviens, moi même j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire, mais c'était nécessaire. J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas trop prit au cœur, autrement je m'en excuse mais le content "Drama" était aussi là pour ça :s J'avais à cœur de mettre en scène la team rocket car je l'aime beaucoup (oui je sais, pour le moment ça ne se voit pas xD) et après de longues heures de réflexion, cette entrée en scène m'a semblé la plus adaptée._

_Faites moi part de vos avis sur ce cas, savoir si pour vous la Team Rocket serait plus un frein à l'histoire ou au contraire une bonne chose._

_Sur ceux, je vous laisse vous remettre de vos émotions et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !_


	4. La fin d'une aventure !

Faire Sien l'Impensable

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La fin d'une aventure.

* * *

Eh bien voilà, une grande partie de la nuit passée à écrire ce chapitre, terminé ce matin au levé en compagnie de nombreux bâillements cependant limités par l'enthousiasme de vous livrer l'achèvement d'une aventure. Et oui, toute chose a une fin, les meilleures comme les pires (à vous de juger où elle se situe ^^) et ce n'est pas sans une petite fierté que je clos cette péripétie !

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques/impressions d'après lecture, car j'ai moi même remarqué certaines choses qui peuvent nuire à la bonne lecture, mais j'attend un retour pour confirmation.

Voila voila... je vais pas m'étendre plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Pour nombre de gens, la nuit est une chose formidable. C'est le moment où l'on aime à se mettre au lit pour feuilleter un bouquin, se détendre seul ou accompagné, ou tout simplement dormir. Si tout cela est possible, c'est en partie parce que la nuit est synonyme de calme et de silence. Mais dès lors que ce n'est plus le cas, alors bien souvent la nuit n'est pas ressentie comme une chose formidable. Elle peut même devenir néfaste…

Sacha l'avait bien compris. Attaché comme il l'était, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans le noir avec pour fond sonores les pleures d'une femme, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour passer une bonne nuit. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'il s'était réveillé, prenant petit à petit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le jeune dresseur avait pour habitude de se laisser aller à l'angoisse, sachant pertinemment que Pierre serait là pour le rassurer, pour le protéger d'une certaine manière. Le décrire ainsi était bien peu flatteur pour l'ego de Sacha, mais c'était une réalité. Au fur et à mesure de leur voyage, Sacha avait appris à connaitre Pierre et son côté protecteur si bien qu'il en avait profité pour se délester d'un poids. Sans lui, il se devait donc de faire face à la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait et de puiser dans ses ressources pour ne pas paniquer. Après tout, Ondine était là. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voit en difficulté, et pire encore, il ne fallait pas qu'elle-même panique. Sacha se devait de la protéger comme le ferait un homme digne de ce nom !

Il décida donc de la réveiller en l'appelant très doucement de peur que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende.

« Ondine… Ondine ! »

Après plusieurs tentatives, la jeune fille finit par ouvrir les yeux, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'ôter de son paisible rêve. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les chaînes et se mit à paniquer. Pour éviter qu'elle ne crie ou qu'elle ne se blesse, il tenta de la calmer en lui signalant sa présence.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ondine, je suis là ! »  
« Sa..sacha ? C'est toi ? »  
« Oui ! Je suis juste en face de toi »  
« Mais… qu'est-ce que… et ces chaînes ? Où sommes-nous ? »  
« Calme-toi ! Nous devons être chez la Team Rocket, c'est elle qui nous a capturée, tu t'en souviens ? Pour le moment tout va bien, nous sommes sains et sauf. Les connaissant, ils ne nous feront pas de mal, ça doit être un moyen pour eux d'assurer leurs arrières. »

Le discours tenu par Sacha avait l'air de faire son effet. Ondine s'était calmée, écoutant attentivement son ami qui semblait sûr de lui. Malgré tout, l'inquiétude était présente, Ondine voulant sortir au plus vite de cette situation terrifiante.

« Tu peux bouger ? »  
« Non, je suis moi aussi attaché. En revanche je ne vois pas Pierre, je pense donc qu'il doit être dehors à tenter de nous secourir. »

En réalité, Sacha n'y croyait pas. Au contraire, l'absence de Pierre l'amenait à s'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes impliquant son ami, mais il se devait de les garder pour lui. Au même moment, un bruit de sanglots résonnait dans la pièce sans qu'il puisse en trouver la source. Cette dernière devait être extérieure à la pièce, rendant la chose encore plus étrange. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

« Sacha, tu entends comme moi ? »  
« Oui… mais cela ne vient pas d'ici. Il doit se passer quelque chose derrière cette porte. »

Ondine était terrifiée et ne savait quoi faire. Heureusement pour elle, Sacha était là et semblait tenir un sang-froid impeccable. Elle qui le pensait trouillard pour un sou ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être aussi courageux. Intérieurement, elle le remerciait de sa présence et de sa force sans quoi elle serait d'ores et déjà en larme, criant de peur et d'effroi.

« Pierre va arriver, j'en suis certain, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre… il va arriver… j'en suis sûr… il va arriver… »

Sacha marmonnait cette phrase comme pour se persuader lui-même. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre pour que le sort décide des événements à venir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pikachu s'était reposé, réfléchissant à un plan pour sortir de cette boule. Après plusieurs coups d'œil des environs, il remarqua la ceinture de Sacha, où était accrochées toutes ses pokéball. Jessie avait dut lui enlever pour éviter qu'il ne les appelle afin de s'enfuir.

La boule dans laquelle il se trouvait était certes résistante à toute attaque électrique mais elle n'était pas entièrement solide. Il était donc possible pour Pikachu de bouger et faire bouger la boule, roulant ainsi pour avancer. Il avait été posé sur le meuble de la cuisine, là où était posée la ceinture. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à rouler dans sa direction en faisant attention à ne pas tomber du meuble.

Les débuts furent difficiles, la boule allant un peu dans tous les sens, faisant presque tomber Pikachu. Heureusement, il avait réussi à se rattraper et à reprendre l'équilibre. Avançant donc pas à pas, il réussit à atteindre la ceinture et à donner un petit coup dedans. Tous les pokémon étaient présent à l'exception de Roucoups, que Jessie avait emmené au centre pokémon tout proche.

Le premier à sortir fut Carapuce. Très vite, Pikachu l'invita à faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller Butch et Cassidy. Il lui expliqua la situation et le pourquoi de son action. Malheureusement, Carapuce ne pouvait rien faire pour sortir Pikachu. Il eut donc l'idée de faire appel à Salamèche pour faire fondre la boule isolante. L'idée était risquée car en faisant chauffer la boule, Pikachu serait lui aussi soumit à la forte chaleur. Mais advienne que pourra, l'idée fut retenue.

A son apparition, Salamèche fut mis lui aussi au parfum, impatient d'aider celui qui l'avait secouru du joug de son dresseur tyrannique. Il commença donc à cracher du feu dans levier pour doser la puissance de sa flamme avant de la diriger vers la boule de plastique. Aucun risque pour lui d'être touché par le courant comme l'avait été Roucoups puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque directe.

Bientôt, la boule se mit à chauffer, la déformant en partie sans pour autant la percer. La température n'était pas assez haute pour la faire fondre, mais Pikachu était déjà en difficulté du fait de la chaleur intérieure. Malgré tout, il demanda à Salamèche d'y aller plus fort. La douleur était extrême mais il se devait de tenir, pour le bien de Sacha. Lui-même l'avait fait lors de l'attaque des piafabecs. Il avait une dette envers lui…

Quelques secondes plus tard, une bulle d'air se forma, qui une fois percée forma un trou dans la boule. Suite à ça, le plus dur était fait : il ne restait plus qu'à l'élargir en tirant dessus. Carapuce la fit donc refroidir à l'aide de son pistolet à eau avant que Pikachu ne tire dessus pour en élargir la sortie. Ainsi libéré de sa prison, il pouvait à présent réfléchir au comment de secourir son ami.

Il avait assisté au petit manège de Cassidy et Butch, amenant et renvoyant leurs prisonniers du sous-sol à l'étage. Il était donc indéniable que Sacha se trouve là-bas. Libérant tous les pokémon, il partit en direction du sous-sol pour se rendre compte de la situation.

* * *

Deux portes closent se présentèrent à lui dont l'une derrière laquelle on pouvait entendre les sanglots de Jessie. Impossible pour lui d'atteindre la poignée, ce à quoi bulbizarre remédia à l'aide de ses fouets lianes. Malheureusement, la porte étant fermée à clé, sa tentative resta vaine. La méthode douce n'ayant pas d'effets, il restait la manière forte. A l'image de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes avant, Salamèche, allié de Carapuce, firent sauter la serrure en combinant les flammes du premier et l'eau du second.

Très vite, celle-ci céda, permettant à Pikachu de s'engouffrer dans la pièce à la recherche de son dresseur. A peine était-il entré qu'il s'arrêta. De ce à quoi il s'attendait, rien ne correspondait. L'atmosphère se fit pesante, presque lugubre. A droite se dessinait la silhouette du jeune éleveur, immobile, sans le moindre signe de vie. A gauche, Jessie était assise, la tête entre les genoux, ses larmes coulant à n'en plus finir pour atterrir au sol et former une petite flaque d'eau. A ses côtés, James avait sa tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux à demi ouvert, cernés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

A cet instant, le cœur de Pikachu fut pris d'une douleur indescriptible. Comment en étions nous arrivé là ? Le plus souvent, la team rocket était synonyme de problèmes, tentant vainement de kidnapper les pokémon qu'ils trouvaient. C'était certes une chose impardonnable, mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose de bienfaiteur se trouvait en eux. Ils n'étaient comparables au reste de la Team Rocket, en particulier Butch et Cassidy. En un sens, Pikachu avait de la peine pour eux, triste à l'idée du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté et là où cela les avait menés.

Mais le plus inquiétant restait Pierre. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, le jeune garçon était en proie au chaos. Détruit de l'intérieur, seul subsistait une enveloppe charnelle dépourvue de toute humanité. Lorsque Pikachu s'approcha, il essaya lui signifier sa présence, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'extirper du monde où se jouait inlassablement la scène d'horreur auquel il avait participé.

Pour autant, Pikachu n'allait pas l'abandonner ainsi. A l'aide encore une fois des autres pokémon, il réussit à briser ses chaînes ainsi que celle de Jessie et James. Il alla ensuite signifier à James de s'occuper des deux autres, étant le seul capable à rester debout, ce que ce dernier accepta sans y répondre, mais la souris électrique avait su lire dans le regard vitreux face à lui.

Ses gestes étaient lents et fatigués, mais c'était la moindre des choses à faire pour aider celle qu'il aimait, fondant sa détresse sur l'emprisonnement subit et non les blessures infligées par Pierre dont il ne savait rien. Jamais James n'aurait dû accepter… jamais il n'aurait dû céder… et pourtant il l'avait fait…

* * *

Le bruit de la neige craquant sous ses pieds… sensation éphémère et pourtant éternelle. Une chose dont il ne se lassait pas. Marcher dans cet espace blanc et immaculé pour y laisser une trace de son passage, une preuve de son existence. Le tout dans un monde si hostile et si grand. Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Tout était parfait. Le froid même ne l'atteignait pas. Il pouvait marcher ainsi sans se fatiguer… La nuit faisant, pas âme qui vive aux alentours susceptible de mettre fin à cette expérience devenue bien vite habitude. Rien si ce n'est une trace.

Ce n'était pas la sienne, mais très vite, à celle observée s'en suivit une autre, puis encore une autre pour enfin devenir un chemin à travers la fine couche blanche. Intrigué, il décida d'y fondre ses pas et de suivre ce chemin d'une nuit.

Après quelques minutes, le bout du chemin était visible, tout comme son responsable. Etendu dans la neige se trouvait un corps frêle, exténué par sa marche difficile. Le jeune garçon vint lui porter assistance avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. La pauvre n'avait pas dut supporter de telles conditions. Il la prit donc dans ses bras avant de l'emmener à son refuge, là où se trouvait un feu de camp crépitant.

Sauvée d'une mort certaine, la jeune fille reprit enfin conscience, allongée près d'un feu avec une personne à son chevet. Tout sourire, le jeune garçon l'observait de ses grands yeux vert bleu.

« Tu as faim ? »

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une cuillère de fortune s'approcha de sa bouche, contenant un liquide fumant et quelques morceaux de légumes. L'odeur arrivant à ses narines, son ventre lui signifia son intérêt pour ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Ouvrant timidement la bouche, il lui fit goûter le dîner qu'il avait préparé.

N'ayant pas mangé depuis deux jours, ce simple avant-goût lui fit l'effet d'une bombe en bouche. Très vite, elle se releva pour en avoir plus, avide de remplir un estomac trop longtemps délaissé. Ceci eut pour effet de faire rire le jeune garçon, heureux que son plat lui plaise.

« Comte Morgan, pour te servir ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta de manger, surprise par les paroles prononcées. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de si près un « comte », plus habituées à fréquenter ce que la rue avait de moins reluisant. Voyant la confusion dans les yeux de son invitée, il se reprit aussitôt dans un rire :

« Mais tu peux m'appeler James tu sais ! Et toi, tu dois bien avoir un nom ? »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par souffler son nom, cependant trop faiblement pour que James puisse l'entendre. Approchant donc son visage de celui de la jeune fille, il la fit répéter. Cette dernière, voyant un visage accolé au sien se mit à rougir, avant de répondre timidement :

« J…Jessie »

Heureux d'entendre sa voix, James la laissa manger sereinement, se remettant à attiser le feu. Jessie ne savait quoi penser tellement la situation lui semblait étrange. Elle se réveillait à un endroit inconnu, avec un inconnu lui offrant un repas, inconnu qui plus est comte. Il devait avoir dix-onze ans tout comme elle. Dès lors, que faisait-il seul dehors en pleine nuit ? Rien de plus normal dans le cas de Jessie qui était une enfant de la rue… mais un comte ? Elle ne pouvait dévier son regard du jeune garçon, le contemplant de dos comme captivée par son aura. Il l'avait sauvé…

* * *

Alors qu'il était aux prises d'un demi-sommeil, l'attention de Sacha se focalisa sur une série de bruits proches, le réveillant entièrement et lui assurant que quelque chose se passait dans la pièce voisine. Les sanglots de la jeune femme s'étaient tus, remplacés par les grincements d'une porte très certainement ouverte. Seulement, rien d'autre n'était audible, du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait soit fortement secouée, comme frappée de l'extérieur.

Ondine qui s'était rendormie, fut réveillée par le bruit que cela engendrait, l'esprit encore embrumée l'empêchant de saisir d'où cela provenait. Sacha quant à lui était relativement inquiet. Quelque chose allait d'un instant à l'autre surgir par cette porte, ami ou ennemi. Peut-être était-ce James qui leur apportait de quoi manger ou boire. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'heure et leurs estomacs commençaient à crier famine. Mais la manière de faire était étrange… tant de bruit pour déverrouiller une porte ?

Et soudain, la délivrance. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'une boule jaune se mit à courir vers lui. Le sourire de Sacha s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que son ami approchait. Enfin, ce dernier s'élança, atterrissant sur le ventre de son dresseur, heureux de le retrouver sain et sauf.

« Pikachu ! C'est toi ! »

Sacha était au comble du bonheur. L'espace d'un instant, il avait balayé toute cette histoire de son esprit, simplement heureux d'être à nouveau uni à son compagnon de toujours. A la vue de cette scène, Ondine elle aussi se libéra d'une angoisse accumulée depuis plusieurs heures.

Rapidement, le reste des pokémon entrèrent pour libérer les deux prisonniers. Libre, ils leur restaient donc à retrouver Pierre. Pour cela, Pikachu les conduisit là où se trouvaient les trois autres anciens captifs. En entrant, les deux dresseurs furent sous le choc en voyant Jessie et James. Sur leur garde, ils étaient prêts à se lancer dans la bataille contre leurs kidnappeurs. En voyant ça, Pikachu s'interposa, ce que ne comprirent pas Sacha et Ondine. La souris électrique, dont le lien avec Sacha était très fort, entreprit de lui expliquer tout en omettant volontairement l'épisode tragique.

Ce dernier, comprenant en partie la situation l'expliqua à Ondine. Le danger auquel ils étaient soumis était bien plus grand que ce qu'ils s'imaginaient. Il suffisait d'ailleurs d'observer le duo pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient eux aussi victimes d'une situation les ayant dépassés.

**_« Mais alors… les pleures que j'entendais… c'était elle ? »_**

En observant bien le visage décomposé de Jessie, il aperçut ce qui était indubitablement les traces de larmes récentes. Que s'était-il passé ? James lui aussi semblait décomposé… ce silence… pesant…léthargique… Sacha était mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi. Mais soudain, quelque chose lui tirait la manche.

C'était Ondine. Son regard était empli d'une frayeur sans pareil, dirigé dans un coin de la pièce. Lentement, il suivit donc la trajectoire de son regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur une silhouette recluse sur elle-même. Dès lors, son sang se glaça. Sa bouche à demi ouverte, il s'apprêtait à prononcer son nom, mais rien ne put en sortir.

Il s'était précipité vers Pierre tandis qu'Ondine restait immobile, totalement tétanisée. Jessie, que James soutenait à l'aide de son bras, regardait le jeune dresseur du coin de l'œil, partagée entre la culpabilité et la résignation. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que le jeune garçon ne se blâme pas de ce qui était arrivé. Il fallait qu'il l'oubli, tout comme elle le ferait le moment venu.

« Pierre ! Pierre ! Réponds-moi ! Je t'ai dit de me répondre ! »

Sacha hurlait… il hurlait de colère. Il hurlait de désespoir tout en pleurant sans discontinuité. Son ami s'était réfugié dans le mutisme et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il n'était bon à rien. Tous étaient figés, presque en communion à la douleur de Sacha.

« Toi seul peut le sortir de là gamin… Il te suffit juste de trouver la clé, chose que je ne peux pas t'offrir car je lui ai déjà fait trop de mal.»

* * *

Le vacarme engendré par Sacha avait réussi à venir à bout du sommeil de Butch. Réveillant Cassidy en trombe, ils se dirigèrent à la source du problème. Les attendaient Jessie et James, prêts à mettre fin à cet enfer.

« Tiens tiens, vous êtes parvenus à vous libérer de vos chaînes… j'en déduis qu'il en est de même de nos amis communs… »  
« Tu vas la fermer sale petite garce… On t'a assez entendu pour le moment… »  
« Allons mon amie, pas la peine d'être si rude… aurait-tu oublié le cadeau que je t'ai fait ? »

**_« Un cadeau ? » _**

James ne comprenait pas. De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ? Laissant cependant cette question en suspens, il se remémora le plan mis en œuvre par Jessie.

« Smogo, à toi de jouer »

A ces mots, le pokémon caché derrière l'escalier lança une attaque détritus qui eut pour effet de recouvrir les deux cibles d'une couche de crasse noire, leur ôtant par la même toute vision. Surpris, les deux malfrats n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Dès lors, Jessie se jeta sur sa rivale, déployant ses dernières forces dans la bataille et sa vengeance personnelle. Sa fureur était telle que Cassidy en serait morte si James ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Coups de poing, coups de coude, écrasement de tête… tout y passa. Au même moment, son Arbok s'occupait du second responsable de son mal-être. A eux d'eux, le combat fut d'une extrême rapidité.

Cassidy alors inconsciente et Jessie se trouvant loin d'elle, James rappela Arbok pour en terminer lui-même avec Butch. Ce dernier avait le sourire aux lèvres, voyant avec quelle condescendance James le regardait.

« Tu te crois supérieur parce que je suis à terre ? Tu n'es rien tu entends ? Rien ! Le boss n'a d'yeux que pour moi et Cassidy ! Vous n'êtes rien pour lui ! Vous… »

Un poing ravageur s'abattue dans son ventre, le forçant à s'arrêter dans son discours du fait de la douleur. De son air stupide, il ne subsistait rien. Seul la mort se lisait dans les yeux de James.

« Où se trouve Miaouss ? »  
« Ahahah ! Cet abruti ? Encore un digne d'appartenir à… »

Un second coup de poing s'abattue au même endroit.

« Où se trouve Miaouss ? »  
« Pauvre… de toi… Tu… es perdu… sans ton… »

Troisième coup. Puis quatrième, cinquième, sixième…Butch était au bord de l'évanouissement, sa bouche ne contenant plus que du sang. James le frappait presque machinalement, n'éprouvant aucune émotion, froid comme la glace.

« Où se trouve… Miaouss… »

Dans un élan de lucidité, Butch finit cependant par céder à la demande en levant le bras pour le faire retomber violemment, pointant du doigt le corps inerte du pokémon, allongé sous le canapé. Celui-ci avait été molesté et laissé là pour mort, comme une vulgaire carcasse pourrie.

Le septième coup, porté au visage, fut le dernier mais le plus violent, assommant sur le coup sa victime, lui brisant au passage la mâchoire.

Se dirigeant alors vers son ami, James le prit dans ses bras avant de le déposer sur le canapé, persuadé que seul la mort habitait à présent le petit pokémon. A cette idée, James n'eut cependant aucune larme. La douleur n'était pas présente…il ne ressentait plus rien. Etait-ce donc ça le désespoir ? Un voile déposé sur notre cœur, le rendant invulnérable à toute forme d'émotion ?

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Jessie quand il ressenti un léger battement provenant du corps inerte. Observant attentivement, il se pencha pour accoler son oreille au buste de Miaouss, cherchant ce qui pourrait-être un signe de vie.

Pompom….pompom…pompom.

Le voile s'était déchiré, le désespoir estompé. Tous les membres de James se mirent à trembler. L'émotion le submergeait, elle le contrôlait. Il n'était plus maître de ses gestes et tout d'un coup, il fut pris d'un fou rire. Lui-même ne comprenait pas la raison de ce dernier. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle ! Alors pourquoi riait-il ? Pourquoi !

Après plusieurs minutes à rire sous le regard inquiet de Jessie, James s'arrêta enfin, reprenant son souffle calmement. Finalement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Jessie était revenu à elle, Miaouss n'était pas mort, Pierre Ondine et Sacha étaient sains et saufs… du moins en partie. La vie reprendrait peut-être son cours, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé lorsqu'il était enchaîné.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout cela était trop pour lui. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas eux. Tournant son visage vers la femme qu'il aimait, il lui dit :

« Je crois que notre promesse prend fin aujourd'hui »

Ce à quoi Jessie acquiesça, tournant ensuite les talons pour rejoindre leurs ex-détenus.

* * *

En arrivant, Jessie fut surprise de voir Ondine adossée contre le mur, en dehors de la pièce où se trouvaient les deux garçons. Les yeux clos, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Jessie décida donc de la rejoindre pour faire de même, s'adossant en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures.

« Je ne cherche pas à les éviter si c'est ce que tu penses »

La plus âgée fut surprise de cette entrée en scène. Aucune animosité dans le ton, juste une simple remarque dont le sens lui échappa.

« J'étais loin de le penser »  
« Très bien, car je ne cherche pas à les éviter, que ce soit bien clair »  
« Ça l'est… »

Le silence succéda à ce bref échange, et ce pendant plusieurs secondes. Jessie se décida donc à le rompre.

« Je… voulais te dire… »  
« Vous n'y êtes pour rien, quand bien même ce que vous avez fait était idiot et idiot. De plus c'était idiot. Quand on retient un prisonnier, on lui apporte au moins quelque chose à manger »  
« Héhé… en effet, nous y réfléchirons la prochaine fois… merci »  
« Il n'y a pas de quoi »

Sous cet échange drôle se cachait des paroles lourdes de sens, aussi bien pour Ondine que pour Jessie. La jeune dresseuse lui avait pardonné, sans même qu'elle n'ait à s'excuser, du moins formellement. Rien n'excusait la situation dans laquelle le groupe avait plongé les trois adolescents, et pourtant, elle acceptait de tourner la page. Ils ne méritaient pas tant de bonté, surtout de la part d'un « ennemi » récent.

« Sache qu'en cas de besoin, je suis là… »

Glissant son bras derrière ses épaules, Jessie l'invita à se blottir contre elle et ainsi lui faire expulser tout ce qu'elle retenait en elle. Acceptant l'offre, Ondine cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Jessie avant de fondre en larme, le tout dans le plus grand silence, comme pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des deux garçons dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin d'en l'immédiat, remerciant intérieurement Jessie pour son soutien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ondine s'étant calmée, Jessie l'abandonna pour aller à l'encontre des deux garçons.

Sacha était assis, dos contre le mur avec les jambes étendues sur lesquelles reposait la tête de Pierre. Il lui caressait les cheveux tout en lui tenant la main, seule chose l'ayant permis de faire sortir son ami du mutisme. Certes, Pierre était toujours aussi muet, mais malgré tout, Sacha avait réussi à obtenir deux-trois mots de son ami grâce à cela, ce qui était bien suffisant pour le moment.

Jessie ne voulait se l'admettre, mais la scène lui parut on ne peut plus touchante. Inquiète de l'état de Pierre, elle était venue pour s'excuser et se faire pardonner mais en les voyants ainsi, elle ne put se résoudre à les interrompre. Inconsciemment, Sacha avait trouvé la clé sans pour autant la tourner dans la serrure. Mais il aurait tout le temps pour ça quand les conditions seront plus favorables et que Pierre se sera décidé à l'accepter.

**_« Non… non…ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie, il est tout pour moi… noon Sacha ! »_**

Cette phrase prononcée dans la nuit n'avait été entendue que d'elle, et rétrospectivement, elle en avait déduit ce qu'il fallait. La clé pour sauver Pierre n'était autre que l'amour. Malheureusement, Sacha ne semblait pas comprendre l'étendue de ce dont il était l'objet. Malgré tout, il avait réussi à trouver le moyen de le sauver, sans même en connaître la raison.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, et de nombreuses choses s'étaient misent en place. La police avait été appelée pour venir chercher Butch et Cassidy, le groupe préférant s'éclipser avant son arrivée, laissant Butch et Cassidy ligotés dans le salon. Miaouss s'était miraculeusement remis sur patte, frais comme après une bonne sieste. Pierre, toujours muré dans le silence avait quant à lui réussi à se lever, aidé de Sacha, pour sortir de la maison. Ondine, tout comme James se portaient au mieux tandis que Jessie, encore sous l'effet de ses blessure, réussit tout de même à marcher en montrant le moins possible sa souffrance.

Les deux groupes étaient prêts à se séparer quand Pierre, à la grande surprise de tous, en vint à s'exprimer :

« Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? »

Jessie, James et Miaouss se regardèrent mutuellement avant que Jessie ne prenne la parole.

« La Team Rocket pour nous c'est fini. C'est bien trop de boulot pour un salaire de misère »

Des rires succédèrent à cette remarque, Jessie reprenant tout de suite après :

« Je pense qu'il serait bon que nous nous mettions au service des autres pour nous racheter de notre passé peu glorieux. Qui sait donc, sillonner les routes à la recherche de personnes dans le besoin. »

« Pourquoi pas vous joindre à nous dans ce cas ? »

Cette remarque manqua de faire s'étouffer le trio d'ex malfrats. Suivre ceux qu'ils avaient toujours considérés comme des petits monstres, les poursuivants partout pour tenter de leur voler leurs pokémons ? Les suivre, mais cette fois-ci en marchant côtes à côtes ? Ils n'en revenaient pas. Et pourtant l'idée était plus qu'alléchante. Après tout, ils leurs devaient bien ça.

Sacha lui aussi avait réfléchi à l'idée, la trouvant plutôt séduisante. Et puis si Pierre voulait qu'ils se joignent à eux, alors c'était ok ! Pour Pierre, c'était une manière de garder Jessie près de lui, pour un jour peut-être discuter avec elle du nouveau lien épineux les unissant. Par ailleurs, Ondine avait changé de regard quant au petit groupe, elle n'était donc pas contre cette intégration. Tous étaient donc d'accord.

Miaouss leur fit part de son enthousiasme, tout en leur expliquant qu'il ne se joindrait pas à l'aventure. Pour lui, cette histoire était de trop et il se devait de faire le vide. Il avait donc décidé depuis plusieurs heures de partir quoi qu'il arrive rejoindre les siens.

Tous furent émus de cette décision, ne cherchant pas cependant à le faire changer d'avis. Qui sait, un jour peut-être leur chemin se croiseront-ils. Alors, il pourrait tout autant se joindre à eux. Ce n'était que partie remise.

C'est donc sur des adieux pleins de larmes que Miaouss les quitta pour une aventure en solitaire, laissant le nouveau groupe formé partir loin de ce lieu emplie de cauchemars.

* * *

_Bon vous devez vous en doutez, cette pseudo fin n'est en réalité que celle de l'aventure du kidnapping et non pas de l'histoire principale. Comment pourrais-je terminer un récit qui n'en est qu'à ses débuts? Inconcevable enfin ! Malgré tout, j'espère que cette aventure dans l'aventure vous aura plût, même si elle n'était que digression prétexte à l'incorporation de la Team Rocket dans le groupe._

_ Certain diront que je m'éloigne du thème principal, et je leur répondrai que non. Tout ceci est mesuré, calculé, millimétré. Le pourquoi de tout cela? Vous le saurez un jour ou l'autre, mais en attendant ! Surprise !_

_Sachez enfin que le chapitre suivant se replongera dans la relation qui lie les personnages entre-eux. Retour donc au source, au fil rouge de l'histoire pour le plus grand bonheur des lecteurs en manque d'épanchement des coeurs ! Bon j'exagère peut-être un peu... Mais passons._

_Je vous donne donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, et en attendant, bonne semaine à toutes et à tous !_


	5. Les prémices d'une reconstruction ?

Faire Sien l'Impensable

* * *

Aller, c'est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures ! Pour preuve, voici le chapitre 5. Il fait suite à une petite anecdote personnelle que j'ai jugé drôle d'incorporer à l'histoire. Je vous laisse deviner laquelle *rire démoniaque*.

Plus de gaité qu'aux précédents chapitres, il n'en reste pas moins bercé par les événements des chapitres 3 et 4, et vous pourrez donc voir une partie du pourquoi j'ai incorporé la team rocket à l'histoire ! Et oui, le rideau se lève même s'il cache d'autres petits secrets que je garde dans mon chapeau !

Je vous laisse réfléchir quant à savoir si c'était ou non une bonne chose, personnellement j'adore (Bah oui c'est mon histoire quoi…)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les prémices d'une reconstruction ?

* * *

Seule face à la glace, Jessie était paralysée. Debout depuis plusieurs minutes, dans le plus simple appareil, elle n'osait admirer ce qui l'angoissait depuis quelques jours. Elle était persuadé qu'après l'avoir vu, elle ne serait plus la même, ou du moins qu'elle resterait ce qu'elle a été l'espace d'une nuit : une victime.

Prenant son courage à deux main, elle finit cependant par se retourner, tournant la tête pour voir le reflet de son dos dans la glace. Elle était sous le choc. Il ne lui avait donc pas menti. Aucune cicatrice ne se trouvait là où ses yeux se posèrent. Son dos était tel qu'il était il y a de cela 5 jours. Elle n'était plus prisonnière de son malheur, de son histoire.

Cela, Jessie le devait au spécialiste en reconstruction cutanée de la ville. Praticien hors pair de Safrania, il avait accepté d'aider la jeune femme pour qui la blessure était un fardeau incommensurable. Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de connaitre les causes de telles blessures, ce à quoi Jessie n'aurait pu répondre.

C'était donc une véritable renaissance pour la jeune femme qui, au sortir de la salle de bain arborait un sourire dont on ne l'avait pas vu empreinte depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. James lui-même n'en revint pas, circonspect en la voyant ainsi.

« Qu'est ce qui peut bien te rendre si heureuse au point d'en oublier de te vêtir ? »

En disant cela, James avait poliment tourné les yeux, rougissant à moitié à la vue de son Eve. Cette vision l'enchantait même s'il ne pouvait se permettre de la regarder, ce serait contre ses principes et cela bafouerait l'honneur de sa chère et tendre.

Cette attention toucha Jessie, courant précipitamment dans la salle d'eau pour y chercher une serviette. En ressortant, une certaine gêne se lisait sur son visage, très vite apaisé par le comportement de James qui fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, le nez plongé dans son journal.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »  
« Non pas vraiment… du moins pas dans le journal… »

Un petit blanc suivit cette remarque, James analysant sa phrase avant d'en comprendre le double sens.

« Euh… je voulais dire… euh … enfin… pas dans le journal certes… euh… mais peut-être que… euh… toi ! Oui voilà ! Peut-être que toi tu aurais quelque chose d'intéressant à dire ! Ton sourire m'en assure »

Le pauvre s'enfonçait de plus en plus, devenant plus ridicule à chaque instant. La gêne de Jessie se transforma alors en rire, léger mais suffisamment audible pour que James l'entende.

« Pardon… »  
« Ne t'en fais pas… Et non je n'ai rien de spécial comme nouvelle, je me trouve juste ravissante »

Replongeant son nez dans le journal, James ne put qu'acquiescer à cette remarque, pensant ne pas être vu de son amie, au contraire de la réalité. La journée de la jeune femme commençait décidément très bien.

* * *

Une fois les deux acolytes prêts, ils sortirent de leur chambre pour rejoindre la rue et ses nombreux passants. Qu'il était bon de se mêler ainsi à la foule, d'en faire partie jusqu'à devenir un tout de cette masse informe. Une chose nouvelle qu'expérimentaient Jessie et James, débarrassés de leur uniforme stupide.

Jessie était ainsi vêtue d'une paire de botte à talon en cuir noir par-dessus un pantalon lui aussi noir, un tee-shirt blanc ample par-dessous une petite veste rouge et ses habituelles boucles d'oreille vertes. James quant à lui portait un simple jean bleu avec des baskets bleues, plus un tee-shirt orange et bleu. Tous deux étaient donc vêtus simplement, de façon appropriée à tout type de situation.

Ils marchèrent donc quelques minutes dans la rue avant de s'arrêter à un café où les attendaient Pierre et Ondine. Tous deux prirent place au côté des deux amis avant de choisir ce qu'ils prendraient pour le petit-déjeuner. Depuis l'incident, il s'était instauré un lien très fort entre tous, bien loin de la relation conflictuelle observée jusqu'à présent, et ce en très peu de temps.

En effet, le petit groupe était arrivé en ville il y a de cela quatre jours au terme de deux longs jours de marche pour rallier la ville. Se présentant au centre pokémon, il n'y avait cependant plus de place pour eux les obligeant à dormir à l'hôtel. Heureusement, l'infirmière Joëlle s'était occupée de tout si bien que cela ne leur revenait à rien.

Depuis, ils se rejoignaient là le matin, tous ne se levant pas à la même heure.

« Sacha n'est toujours pas levé ? »  
« Non… il a été pris de cauchemars »

Jessie comprenait bien la chose, il lui arrivait aussi d'en faire, se rappelant l'horrible nuit du drame. Depuis deux jours, elle n'en avait plus eu, espérant que cela continue ainsi. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à Pierre qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur arrivée.

Ce dernier avait fait de gros progrès, sortant jour après jour un peu plus de son mutisme, sans pour autant tenir un discours digne de grands orateurs. Chacun était attentif à ses avancées, le ménagent grandement sans qu'il ne fut jamais question des raisons de son traumatisme. Seule Jessie savait et cela resterait ainsi. Malgré tout, la vie reprenait peu à peu son cours et tous reprenaient du poil de la bête.

A peine leur café était-il servit que Sacha fit irruption, prenant siège aux côtés de ses amis.

« Pardon du retard, la fatigue… »  
« T'en fais pas, tu pouvais rester au lit, ce n'est pas comme si on était pressé. »

Et il est vrai qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Si le but premier à leur périple était la ligue pokémon, ils s'étaient décidés à rester en ville plusieurs jours pour s'accorder une pause, remettre les pendules à l'heure et repartir du bon pied. Par ailleurs, Pierre n'étant pas totalement remit, ce serait bien trop compliqué de repartir, l'option de rester était donc la meilleur, d'autant plus qu'ils logeaient gratuitement.

L'arrivée de Sacha marqua cependant un changement, sorte d'illumination des esprits autour de la table. Ondine et Pierre virent apparaître un léger sourire sur leur visage, heureux de voir celui pour lequel leur cœur s'affolait. Delà, le sourire du jeune homme rassura Jessie qui était toute entière tournée vers le bien-être de Pierre. Souriant à son tour, elle contamina James qui en la voyant sourire ne put s'empêcher d'être sous le charme.

Mais tout ceci restait subtile, voire invisible puisque sans cela, le groupe était déjà très heureux. Le fait d'être ensemble les rassuraient. Ils étaient presque devenus une famille dont la présence de l'un suffisait au bonheur de l'autre, indépendamment des histoires de cœur sous-jacentes.

« Vous m'avez commandé mon chocolat j'espère ? »  
« Oui. Je vais le chercher bouge pas. »  
« Attend, je viens avec toi »

Ondine et Sacha partirent donc chercher le chocolat et en même temps régler l'addition. Jessie eut alors une idée.

« Tiens James, pourrais-tu aller me chercher un peu de lait s'il te plaît ? »  
« Bien entendu. »

Très vite, il ne resta donc que Pierre et Jessie à table. Cette dernière en profita donc pour mettre en œuvre son plan.

« Dis-moi Pierre, tu te sens bien ? »  
« Oui pourquoi ? »  
« Disons juste que je m'inquiète, tu dois pouvoir comprendre pourquoi… »  
« Mmm »  
« Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur mais il faudrait vraiment qu'on en parle. Ça te ferait du bien et à moi aussi. »

Pierre n'était pas des plus enthousiastes à l'idée de replonger dans ce souvenir mais ils n'en avaient pas encore discuté, le sujet ayant été passé sous silence. Le moment était peut-être venu pour Pierre de s'excuser, d'autant plus qu'elle-même prétendait que ça lui ferait du bien. Il ne pouvait donc pas refuser un moyen de se faire pardonner.

« Très bien… mais pas ici… je ne veux pas… que les autres l'apprennent… pas maintenant… »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

Au même moment, elle lui prit la main pour lui signifier sa gratitude, la relâchant aussitôt que les trois autres arrivèrent. Pierre s'efforça donc de faire bonne figure, mettant de côté cet événement à venir qui l'inquiétait grandement.

Le petit déjeuné continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur générale, chacun proposant une idée de planning pour la journée. Si les filles étaient d'accord pour une journée relaxation, ce n'était pas le cas des garçons. Pour eux, la journée était propice à une chose : s'amuser. Le soleil était d'ailleurs au beau fixe, et Safrania était connue pour une chose : son parc d'attraction.

A l'idée de tous ces manèges, pour la plupart effrayants, les filles eurent des sueurs froides, peu décidées à se joindre à eux. Sacha prit donc en charge le plaidoyer.

« Aller, ça va être génial ! Et puis on raconte qu'on peut y gagner un pokémon rarissime… »

Au son de ce mot, les anciens réflexes de Jessie se mirent en alerte : pokémon rare - pokémon convoité - pokémon cher - beaucoup d'argent - à elle les magasins. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour la convaincre. Mais Ondine n'était pas plus encline à suivre le mouvement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Sacha termine sa phrase.

« un pokémon rarissime… provenant des fonds marins. »  
« Un pokémon aquatique ! »

Elle s'était levée en trombe, élevant la voix de manière hystérique. Pas peu fière de lui, Sacha était parvenu à toucher la corde sensible des deux femmes. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres et la tête pleine de rêves qu'il déclara ouverte la journée attractive.

* * *

L'horloge géante à l'entrée indiquait onze heures, l'heure de rendez-vous fixée par le petit groupe pour se retrouver aux portes de l'immense complexe. Chacun s'était préparé pour l'événement, notamment en ce qui concerne les vêtements car sur l'ensemble du parc attractif, de nombreux manèges se déroulaient sur l'eau. Il fallait donc impérativement prévoir un maillot de bain.

Des vestiaires étaient disposés à chaque entrée de manège pour ceux qui désiraient se changer, évitant donc d'avoir à se pavaner à moitié nu dans le parc. Attention très appréciée des deux jeunes femmes dont l'image restait très importante. Les garçons quant à eux ne s'étaient pas encombrés de vêtements superflus, arborant pour chacun un short de bain mi long, un tee-shirt et de tongs. Seul James portait un petit sac contenant divers casse-croûtes pour la restauration à venir.

Tous se présentèrent au guichet pour payer l'entrée en forfait groupe. Pikachu était resté à l'hôtel car les Pokémons n'étaient pas admis dans le parc. Il leur fut délivré un bracelet prouvant leur droit d'accès à tous les manèges et ce pour la journée entière. Foulant alors du pied l'enceinte du parc, le cœur de Sacha se mit à battre incroyablement vite, excité par cette journée.

Pierre déplia le plan du parc pour observer les lieux à faire en priorité, chose peu aisée étant donné que le parc contenait plus de 300 attractions.

« Incroyable… »

Tous étaient subjugués par la grandeur du parc et son nombre impressionnant d'attractions. Une semaine entière ne suffirait pas à faire l'ensemble des attractions. Il fallait donc agir minutieusement et viser les meilleurs. Rapidement, Sacha pointa du doigt le secteur dont il était le plus friand.

« Ici ! »  
« Le léviator de la mort… très inspiré comme nom. Je suis partant ! »  
« Haha, je savais que tu en avais James ! »  
« Euh… et pourquoi pas le lac magicarpe ? »  
« Bah alors Ondine, tu n'es pas rassurée ? »

Tout en disant cela, Sacha lui avait lancé un regard moqueur, souriant en insinuant qu'Ondine était une poule mouillée. Il est vrai que la jeune fille n'était totalement sereine à l'idée de ce manège, mais le comportement de Sacha l'incitait à lui clouer le bec. Et puis si cela lui faisait plaisir, pourquoi pas…

« Bon très bien… »  
« C'est décidé ! Qui m'aime me suive ! »

Et sans plus de blabla, Sacha s'élança dans le parc en direction du secteur à sensation fortes, suivit de près par le reste du petit groupe.

* * *

Le manège portait décidément bien son nom. D'une certaine manière, il s'agissait d'une montagne russe formée de boucles et autres looping sur rail. Rien de bien original me direz-vous. Mais la particularité de la chose résidait dans son passage aquatique, car oui, le train passait bel et bien... dans l'eau. De nombreuses consignes de sécurité devaient donc être observées pour que rien de fâcheux n'arrive, la première étant de savoir retenir sa respiration.

« Je le sens mal… »  
« Hahahaha, mais non, ça va être drôle tu verras ! »

Jessie était perplexe. Les montagnes russes, c'était déjà une chose, mais en plus sous-marine… Quel est l'idiot qui avait pu mettre au point une telle ineptie ? Reculer était cependant trop tard, il lui fallait donc faire face à ses peurs.

Le groupe rejoignit alors les vestiaires pour ne garder que le strict minimum : les shorts de bain pour les garçons, et les maillots de bain deux pièces pour les filles. Au sortir, Pierre se dut donc d'observer la tradition en félicitant les deux jeunes femmes pour leur beauté, ce qui contrairement à d'habitude ne fut pas mal perçu, bien au contraire. James lui était sous le charme de Jessie sans pour autant oser l'avouer tandis que pour Sacha, ce n'était prétexte qu'à retarder son plaisir venant. Il ne s'en occupa donc pas.

Les wagons ne comportaient que trois places, chose commune à l'ensemble du parc. Après concertation, il fut donc décidé que les groupes s'alterneraient suivant les attractions pour que chacun puisse s'amuser avec tout le monde.

C'est alors que le premier wagon arriva. Sans plus attendre, Sacha se précipita dedans, prenant d'office le siège du milieu pour de meilleures sensations fortes. Le reste du groupe se questionna du regard, savoir qui seraient les "heureux élus ". Jessie n'était décidément pas prête. Elle laissa donc sa place. En entendant ça, James ne put que se jeter sur l'occasion pour réconforter sa belle et tendre. C'est donc "enjoués" que Pierre et Ondine rejoignirent Sacha.

Le premier était à droite du jeune dresseur, à moitié crispé par ce qui l'attendait. Ondine était dans le même état, à la gauche de Sacha. La tension était palpable, seul Sacha était au comble de l'excitation. Peu de temps après, les barrières se fermèrent, rendant toute fuite impossible. Le cauchemar était sur le point de commencer. Mais avant ça, une petite voix se fit entendre :

« Nous vous rappelons qu'à la vue de l'eau, il vous est préconisé de retenir votre respiration, sans quoi nous serions en partie responsable d'un lavage gastrique collectif. Libre à vous de faire comme il vous plaît. Sur ce, bonne attraction ! »

« Noooooooooooooooooon ! JE VEUX SORTIR ! »

Dommage pour elle, le wagon était dès à présent en marche. Sa vitesse prit vite de l'ampleur sur ligne droite, avant qu'une série de virages ne s'opère, ce qui était déjà très impressionnant. Cela dura 1 minute, le tout sans aucune trace d'eau. Sacha s'impatientait, quelque peu déçu par un manège dont il attendait bien plus ! En revanche, pour Pierre et Ondine, c'était amplement suffisant. Si le jeune éleveur ne montrait rien, Ondine elle le faisait savoir au moyen de cris perçants, dont certains parvenaient même aux oreilles de Jessie, alors en train d'embarquer elle aussi.

« On est vraiment obligés de faire ça ? »  
« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là ! »

Et sur ces mots, ils partirent aux aussi.

Le wagon du trio se faisait un peu plus calme après un ralentissement conséquent. Pour Sacha, s'en était trop ! Ce manège ne valait pas un clou ; à part deux trois virages à pleine vitesse, rien n'était fait pour avoir des sensations ! Et voilà qu'il était en train de freiner ! Encore situés dans un tunnel, l'inclinaison des murs ne leur permettait pas de comprendre la situation.

Bientôt, le tunnel arriva à sa fin. En forme de léviator, le rail sortait littéralement de la gueule du pokémon, délivrant aux passagers une vue sublime sur l'ensemble du parc. Si le wagon avait ralenti, c'était du fait de la montée… A la vue du spectacle, le cœur de Sacha explosa de joie, tandis que ceux de Pierre et Ondine se crispèrent, voyant que la montée n'était pas achevée.

« Ne me dites pas que… »  
« Oh que si… »

La montée terminée, il restait quelques mètres de rail à plat, là où se stoppa complètement le wagon. Immobile, le petit groupe pouvait observer ce qui les attendait : une descente de 60° d'inclinaison traversant une eau bleue turquoise au travers de laquelle on pouvait voir la continuité des rails sortir quelques mètres plus loin pour ensuite former une série de boucles dont l'une était encore sous l'eau.

Le cœur des trois passagers s'arrêta au moment où le wagon reprit sa course, le plus lentement possible. Tous se prirent la main pour se donner du courage, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Cette fois ci, se furent trois cris qui retentirent au travers du parc tout le long de la descente. Il leur fallait cependant arrêter car l'eau n'était plus très loin. Leur respiration prise, ils plongèrent dans l'eau, le choc amorti par l'aérodynamisme du wagon. Les sensations étaient incroyables, aussi bien en terme de de plaisir que d'étrangeté. Au sortir de l'eau, le wagon était toujours aussi rapide et entreprit ses boucles. Cela faisait presque office de séchage pour le petit groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'ils replongent.

Le parcours continua ainsi quelques minutes avant que l'arrivée ne soit atteinte. Tous étaient "lessivés " dans tous les sens du terme, leurs mains toujours jointes quand bien même l'attraction était terminée.

« Plus… jamais »  
« C'était peut-être un peu fort pour un début » concéda Sacha.

Malgré tout, Pierre et Ondine étaient heureux car durant cette épreuve, ils avaient pu tenir pendant plusieurs minutes la main de celui qu'ils aimaient. Pour Ondine, ce fut la goutte d'eau en trop dans un vase où elle s'était pourtant efforcée d'évacuer l'eau. Pour Pierre, ce fut la dernière chose qui lui manquait pour tourner la page de la catastrophe. Une attraction porteuse de nombreux changements en soi, sauf pour Sacha, prêt à repartir pour de nouvelles sensations.

Mais il leur fallait attendre Jessie et James, arrivés quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux étaient pâles comme du linge blanc, sans doute secoués par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. C'est donc sans surprise qu'en se dégageant du wagon, ils se dirent contre une nouvelle expérience de ce genre. Tous acquiescèrent même si Sacha reprit :

« Cette attraction était classée A++, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit éviter toutes les autres. On peut se cantonner à du A. »  
« Tant qu'il n'est pas question de chute libre ! Qui plus est dans une eau glacée ! »

La réflexion de Jessie fit rire l'assemblée, d'autant plus que sa coupe de cheveux si particulière avait réussi à tenir le choc. A se demander avec quoi elle la fixait.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée fut ponctué d'attractions à sensation, cependant moins impressionnantes que le « léviator de la mort ». Sacha se devait de ménager ses amis sans quoi ils seraient partis chacun de leur côté, rendant la chose bien moins marrante.

Arriva enfin treize heures, marquant une pose dans le marathon du groupe. Si Sacha s'était assuré de faire le plus de manège à sensation possible, c'était aussi parce qu'il savait la chose compromise après le déjeuner. Les estomacs pleins, la moindre secousse trop importante et c'était le drame.

La matinée avait donc été éprouvante. Fortement appréciée certes, mais éprouvante. Le repas fut alors accueilli par tout le monde avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. C'était d'ailleurs le quart d'heure de gloire de James tellement les regards se posaient sur lui et les trésors que refermait son sac.

Chacun ayant son repas en main, il fut rapidement avalé pour ne pas perdre de temps et ainsi profiter au mieux du reste du parc. Malgré tout, Jessie en avait profité pour mettre en action le plan qu'elle s'était fixé avant de venir.

« Dites, j'ai entendu parler d'un manège que j'aimerai beaucoup faire »  
« Quel type ? Un tourniquet géant ?! »  
« Mais non enfin… comment peux-tu penser à ça en mangeant ? Non, il s'agit d'une attraction beaucoup plus calme mais pour autant effrayante ! »  
« Oh non, tu ne vas pas oser ce clicher ? Ne me dis pas que tu parles du…»

Deux éclats éphémères brillèrent dans les yeux de Jessie, prête à tout pour réussir son stratagème.

« Et si, je veux parler du train fantominus ! »

A l'entente de ce nom, Ondine failli s'étouffer ; elle détestait les fantômes, au même titre que les insectes, voire plus ! Comment Jessie pouvait vouloir une telle chose ! Sacha quant à lui sentait déjà l'ennui poindre. Mais il se devait d'écouter ses amis, d'autant plus qu'ils l'avaient écouté toute la matinée.

« Bon, puisque tu le désires… Tout le monde est partant ? »

Aucune protestation ne vit le jour, même si Ondine aurait préféré. Elle n'avait pas osé se plaindre car son amitié envers Jessie lui en empêchait. Décidément, c'était une journée de la concession pour la jeune fille.

* * *

Une fois que tous eurent fini, le petit groupe rejoignit l'endroit où se trouvait "le train fantominus". Classé D+ sur une échelle allant jusqu'à F, les craintes de Sacha furent fondées. Consistant en un simple parcours sur rail dans une maison hantée, le tout à petite vitesse, les passagers étaient attaqués par des apparitions, le plus souvent des fantominus.

D'abord destinée aux enfants, les gens aimaient cette attraction non pas pour la peur qu'elle octroyait mais la douceur d'un manège vous berçant dans des lieux relativement beaux. En somme, une attraction souvent perçue comme ennuyeuse pour les jeunes adolescents.

Avant de rentrer au-dedans, ils décidèrent des groupes pour cette attraction qui se passait encore en trinôme. James aurait adoré faire cette attraction avec Jessie mais il se rappela qu'il devait rencontrer quelqu'un.

« Pardonnez-moi mais je vais devoir vous abandonner pour les 10 prochaines minutes, je dois aller voir quelqu'un qui travaille ici. »  
« Ah oui, je la connais ? » Jessie était surprise.  
« Non, c'est une amie d'enfance… avant… tu sais quoi. Ne m'attendez pas donc, profitez-en.»

Il partit alors sans plus s'attarder sur des détails. Si Jessie ne se posa pas plus de questions, trop accaparée par son plan, ce ne fut pas le cas des trois autres, curieux de connaître la connaissance de James.

« Très bien, dans ce cas ce sera un deux fois deux personnes ! Vous avez une préférence ? »  
**_« Dites-moi que non, sinon je vais devoir vous forcer la main ! »  
_**«Euh…non pas vraiment »  
**_« Parfait ! Tout fonctionne comme je l'avais prévu »  
_**« Dans ce cas, que pensez-vous de deux groupes mixtes ? Moi et Pierre, et Sacha et Ondine. »  
« Parfait, on fait comme ça. »

Les premiers à passer furent Sacha et Ondine, leur wagon s'élançant calmement pour une escapade hantée. Les deux dresseurs étaient côtes à côtes pour qu'Ondine ne soit pas trop effrayée. Des squelettes factices et grossiers ornaient les murs, des fausses chauves-souris apparaissaient… mais à la grande surprise d'Ondine, rien de cela ne lui fit peur. La balade était presque agréable, seule avec Sacha dans ce…

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Un fantominus venait d'apparaître, prenant Ondine par surprise au moment où celle-ci commençait tout juste à se détendre. Le choc fut tel qu'elle s'était accrochée violemment au bras de Sacha, sa poitrine collée au jeune homme. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir, un peu décontenancé par la situation. Malgré tout, il fit mine de rien, laissant la jeune fille lui prendre le bras.

* * *

Pendant de temps, Jessie et Pierre venaient d'embarquer à leur tour, prêts à faire face aux dangers qui les guettaient. Jessie n'était pas plus que ça intimidée au même titre que Pierre. Tous deux étaient assez terre à terre.

« Tu as réussi ton coup à ce que je vois. "Le train fantominus" ? Ils devraient l'appeler "le train des confidences"… »  
« Tu as cerné mon petit jeu ? Bah, ce n'est pas comme si je m'en cachais. Alors, comment te sens-tu ? »  
« Plus ou moins bien, les souvenirs restent gravés même s'il faut avancer »  
« Je vois… »

La discussion avait marqué une pause, l'un et l'autre ne sachant comment aborder les choses. Après quelques secondes, ce fut Pierre qui se lança.

« Jessie, je… je voulais m'excuser pour… »  
« T'excuser ? Attends… tu n'es tout de même pas en train de… tu ne t'es pas senti responsable tout de même ? »  
« Jessie… ce que tu as subis cette nuit-là… »  
« Est le fait de … »

Elle baissa le ton avant de reprendre

« Le fait de Butch et Cassidy… »  
« Oui mais c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ! »  
« Tu ne savais même pas que c'était moi ! Et tu y étais obligé ! Et qui plus est, si nous ne vous avions pas capturé, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé ! C'est à moi de m'excuser… »

Une nouvelle pause fut observée. Des chauves-souris volaient au-dessus d'eux et un fantominus surgit du mur pour leur faire peur, mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas, plongés dans leurs souvenirs.

« On se pardonne mutuellement alors ? »  
« Pardon mutuelle »

Tous deux s'enlacèrent, heureux d'avoir allégé le poids de leur conscience. Tous deux pouvaient enfin clore un chapitre resté trop longtemps ouvert et dont la noirceur rendait toute lecture impossible. Tous deux étaient dès à présent en paix.

Mettant fin à cette embrassade, Jessie se mit à taquiner son jeune ami

« Il faut que j'en laisse un peu pour Sacha »  
« P-P-Pardon ? »

Pierre se mit à rougir, fixant Jessie avec un air interdit

« Tu sais,…si je continue de t'enlacer ainsi, Sacha risque d'être jaloux »  
« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »  
« Pas la peine de jouer à ce petit jeu, j'ai bien compris qu'entre vous…C'est le grand amour quoi ! »

Pierre devenait de plus en plus cramoisi, ne sachant quoi répondre tellement la chose était ubuesque. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, aucun geste ne pouvait être fait. La confusion se lisait dans les yeux de Pierre, poussant Jessie à revoir son jugement.

« Attends… ne me dis pas que… » La bouche grande ouverte, elle tenta de finir sa phrase  
« Il n'est pas au courant que tu l'… »

Pierre l'avait empêchée de continuer en plaçant ses mains sur sa bouche. Il était empreint d'une grande panique, sachant son secret découvert. Comment diable s'en était-t-elle aperçue ! Il avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ! Tout était fichu ! Jessie se débattant, elle réussit à ôter les mains de Pierre sans pour autant parler. Elle avait vu juste…

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dis ? »  
« Il n'y a rien à dire ! »  
« Pierre… »  
« Ça suffit ! Tu fais fausse route ! Comment peux-tu t'imaginer que j'éprouve quelque chose pour Sacha ? Mon meilleur ami ! Un garçon ! »  
« Pierre, je t'en prie… »  
« Non ! Non non non non ! »

La tête contre la barre de sécurité, il regardait ses pieds tout en marmonnant. Jessie plaça sa main sur son dos pour le frotter tout en essayant de le calmer.

« Pierre, tu n'as pas à avoir honte…Ne vis pas dans le déni, sans quoi il te détruira… Personne ne te jugera… fais-moi confiance… »  
« Bien sûr que j'ai honte ! C'est impardonnable ! Et s'il venait à l'apprendre, notre amitié partirait en fumée ! »

Tout en disant cela, Pierre pleurait à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, persuadé que tout était terminé. Comment pouvait-elle le résonner ?

« Sacha t'a-t-il déjà abandonné ? Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà fait du mal ? Enfin ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui plantais un couteau dans le dos ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il tire un trait sur votre amitié pour si peu ? Après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble ! As-tu donc si peu confiance en lui ? Si peu d'estime pour lui ? Dans ce cas tu as raison, tu ne le mérites pas !»

Le discours était rude mais c'était le seul moyen de lui faire reprendre raison. Elle lui devait bien ça. Relevant la tête, Pierre regarda Jessie avant d'enlacer la jeune femme, sanglotant contre son tee-shirt.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre… »  
« Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien… »

* * *

Tandis que le wagon avançait, Ondine se tenait toujours plus fortement au bras de Sacha. Le jeune dresseur s'y était accoutumé, heureux de pouvoir apaiser les peurs d'Ondine. Cependant, ce qui était au départ un réflexe se transforma vite en intention pour la jeune fille. Certes d'autres choses pouvaient apparaître sans prévenir et tenir ainsi Sacha la réconfortait, mais elle éprouvait aussi un immense bonheur à le faire, d'autant plus que son acte était légitime. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison d'en avoir honte.

Ondine ne pouvait que remercier Jessie pour le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait : plusieurs minutes seule avec celui qu'elle aimait, le tout dans un contexte parfait pour jouer la jeune fille en détresse. Tout était parfait.

L'esprit d'Ondine se remémora alors les moments passés avec Sacha et le comment de sa révélation sentimentale. Tout s'était si vite joué, sûrement parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle était prédestinée à aimer Sacha. Le déroulement même de cette journée… tout était fait pour transmettre un signe à Ondine. Le moment était venu pour elle. Tous ces signes la poussaient à agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Sacha… »

Détournant son regard des murs, Sacha contempla celle qui lui tenait le bras

« Oui ? »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, les lèvres d'Ondine vinrent se coller aux siennes, foulant un lieu encore inexploré et lui volant ainsi son premier baiser. Leurs lèvres restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes avant que Sacha ne brise le lien pour observer la coupable. Leurs joues arboraient respectivement une légère teinte rouge, seule indice de l'instant volé. Ils continuèrent à s'observer ainsi sans le moindre mot pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que leur wagon arrive à quai.

Ondine était heureuse, Sacha n'avait pas l'air de la rejeter, au contraire. Il y avait donc de l'espoir pour la jeune fille, et cela s'incarnait par l'étrange lueur qu'elle observait dans les yeux de son partenaire d'une minute. Mais cette lueur s'éteignit très vite, Sacha sortant du wagon pour rejoindre James qui les attendaient à la sortie. Le jeune dresseur était perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à raisonner.

Que s'était-il passé ? Était-ce bien réel ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que lui arrivait-t-il ? Autant de questions qui ne trouvèrent pas de réponses et qui contribuèrent au désarroi du jeune garçon.

« Alors ce manège, c'était comment ? »  
« Effrayant »

* * *

_Effrayant... un mot lourd de sens n'est-ce pas? Qu'est ce que Sacha entend par là? Ironie ou réalité? Moi-même je me pose la question... Vous avez une réponse à m'apporter? haha !_

_Mais passons. Je vous avais bien dit que ce chapitre serait bien plus gai (ne jouez pas sur les mots bande de coquins) que les précédents ! Ça fait du bien n'est-ce pas? Tout cela montre le pouvoir que détient la femme... une puissance à ne pas sous-estimer, sans quoi les pires choses comme les meilleures peuvent arriver. Tout dépend du point de vue ! Donc gare à vous compatriotes mâles ! ^^_

_Oui je sais mon discours n'a pas de sens mais bon passons. Tout ça pour dire que je suis heureux de vous livrer ce nouveaux chapitre et que vous l'apprécierez à sa juste valeur ! Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ! _


	6. Entre dissimulation et incompréhension

Faire Sien l'Impensable

* * *

Et me revoilà ! Aaah, plaisir que de me vider la tête avec ce nouveau chapitre, loin de la fatigue des cours... En parlant de plaisir, je pense que ce chapitre vous en donnera, du moins j'espère, car je vous ai réservé une petite surprise !

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous abandonne pour le moment ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Entre dissimulation et incompréhension

* * *

Connaissez-vous cette étrange sensation qui lorsqu'elle vous possède parvient à balayer tous vos soucis ? Ce plaisir d'être libéré de toute inquiétude, de percevoir l'avenir sans aucun obstacle, de détenir les clés de son bien-être ? Si particulière soit-elle, ceux qui l'on connue ne vous en feront pas l'éloge, vous souhaitant de ne jamais en être l'objet car si appréciée elle est, on ne peut l'éprouver qu'après destruction.

Cap à franchir, la destruction de soi ne peut être dépassée qu'après une prise de conscience aboutissant ainsi à cette sensation. C'est une chose que Pierre avait enfin compris. Enfin, il était parvenu à franchir cette étape, laissant derrière lui souffrance et malheurs. En un certain sens, Jessie avait planté en lui le germe du bonheur, l'arrosant chaque jour de ses paroles réconfortantes et de ses gestes attentionnés.

Dorénavant grand et développé, ce bonheur tenait une place en Pierre telle qu'aucune autre pensée négative n'avait d'espace pour soi. C'est donc fort de ce constat que Pierre arborait un grand sourire au sortir de l'attraction, suivit d'une Jessie pas peu fière de son discours.

« Ah, vous voilà ! »

James s'était précipité vers eux, fou de joie à l'idée de retrouver Jessie. Ignorant quelque peu Pierre, il remarqua cependant le sourire de la jeune femme. Observant rapidement Pierre, il vit aussi un sourire sur son visage, chose relativement étrange. C'était la première fois depuis le fameux jour qu'il le voyait sourire ainsi. Que s'était-il donc passé dans ce manège pour que tous deux soient autant heureux ?

Soudainement, le visage de James se décomposa. Ce manège était réputé pour « rapprocher » les gens, terminant souvent en un baiser pour les amoureux. Pierre avait-il osé ? Et s'ils étaient en couple sans que James le sache ?! Un million d'hypothèse lui vinrent en tête, son inquiétude dès à présent martelée sur son doux visage.

« James ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

James n'en revenait pas. Comment Pierre pouvait lui faire ça ! Certes James ne s'était jamais dit publiquement amoureux de la jeune femme, mais tout de même ! Lui subtiliser le cœur pour lequel il travaillait depuis si longtemps ! Tant d'acharnement pour rien ! C'était trop pour lui. Il se devait de…

Une légère baffe vint s'accoler à son visage, créant tout de même un bruit assez puissant.

« Eh oh ! Je te parle tête de linotte ! »  
« Euh… pardon, tu disais ? »

Le sourire de Jessie s'était transformé en rictus de mécontentement, agacée par un James qui ne l'écoutait même pas ! Elle qui s'efforçait d'attirer l'attention, de se montrer sous son plus beau jour et parallèlement d'attirer l'œil de son compagnon ne recevait en retour qu'indifférence ! Non mais quel toupet de sa part ! Ignorer une si belle femme qu'elle !

« Je te demandais où étaient Sacha et Ondine ! »  
« Ah oui… c'est vrai. Sacha m'a dit de vous dire qu'il avait une chose urgente à faire et que par conséquent, il devait s'absenter. Quand je lui ai demandé plus d'explications, Ondine m'a fait comprendre de laisser passer, avant qu'elle-même ne se décide de s'absenter, sans même me dire où… »

Pierre et Jessie furent étonnés des propos de James, ne sachant quoi penser. Que s'était-il passé pour que la situation en arrive là ? Pour Pierre, la chose urgente de Sacha était très certainement un prétexte pour s'éclipser sans créer de tensions. De plus, Ondine avait l'air de connaître les raisons… Et d'un seul coup, cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Le manège, deux personnes, Sacha et Ondine… Tout concordait.

« Bah, il a dut tomber malade à se promener à moitié nu dans le parc… »

Jessie ne chercha pas plus loin, encore vexée par l'attitude de James. Elle allait pour sortir de l'attraction quand, s'arrêtant net, elle se demanda ce qu'il advenait de la journée. Sacha et Ondine étant partis, ils n'étaient plus que trois. Qui plus est, les deux jeunes dresseurs n'avaient pas prévenus d'un éventuel retour… Jessie se retourna alors vers les deux garçons.

« Bon et bien, je crois que la journée s'achève plus tôt que prévu »

Pour toute réponse, ils hochèrent la tête.

* * *

Les trois amis s'étaient séparés après avoir convenu de se retrouver le soir venu. Jessie et James se retrouvant seuls, ils partirent en ville pour terminer une journée déjà bien avancée.

« Tu veux boire un coup ? »  
« Mmm… »

Jessie était décidément peu loquace. Etait-elle triste du départ de Pierre, n'ayant pour seul substitut qu'un vieil « ami » ? S'imaginer comme cela aux yeux de Jessie lui tiraillait le cœur. Comment les choses avaient-elles put procédées ainsi alors qu'il y a peu, il lui arrivait de voir certaines attentions de Jessie à son égard le laissant imaginer ses plus doux rêves ?

Avait-il tout imaginé ? Etait-ce le fruit d'un amour trop puissant ? Rien ne parvenait à calmer ses doutes, qui se transformaient peu à peu en certitudes. Peut-être devait-il s'éclipser et laisser Pierre la rendre heureuse… Peut-être devait-il mettre un terme à leur histoire, tout comme ils avaient mis un terme à leur promesse…

* * *

« Mais je ne comprends pas… pourquoi es-tu là ? Ce n'est pas ta place… »  
« Ma place ? Et où est-t-elle selon toi ? »  
« J'en sais rien ! Tu es comte ! Tu dois bien avoir un château ou je ne sais quoi… il n'y a qu'à voir tes habits ! »

James éclata de rire. En un sens, elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas sa place. Ce n'était la place de personne.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » Une moue apparut sur son visage, vexée.  
« Non non ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que tout paraît si simple quand tu le dis ainsi »

James ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, comme attendri par son amie et une simplicité qui le charmait. Il avait hésité à l'emmener dans un hôpital pour l'y déposer et reprendre son chemin, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement… Intérieurement, même s'il lui en voulait, James ne pouvait cette fois-ci que remercier le destin.

« Pour tout t'avouer, je suis bien comte mais je n'ai pas de château. Du moins je n'en ai plus »  
« Tes parents l'ont vendu pour un palais ? »  
« Si seulement » un petit rire accompagnait sa remarque.

Jessie comprenait de moins en moins, fatiguée que le jeune garçon tourne autour du pot ainsi. Le silence s'était invité, laissant le feu et son crépitement être le seul bruit, avec le vent, se faisant entendre. La chose était presque solennelle. Au moment où Jessie s'apprêtait à lui forcer la main, le jeune garçon reprit :

« Disons simplement qu'un fossé nous séparent moi et mes parents »  
« Je vois… tu as fugué la richesse par simple désaccord avec tes parents… tu dois être cinglé. »  
« Parfois je me le demande aussi »

Le sourire de James s'était évaporé, laissant place à un visage impassible, contemplant le rouge des braises. En le voyant ainsi, Jessie se senti coupable de d'avoir amorcé un sujet sensible.

« T'en fais pas, on peut s'entraider pour gagner notre propre argent, sans avoir à compter sur qui que ce soit… si ça t'intéresse… »

Jessie avait détourné son regard, rougissant de son audace auprès d'un inconnu rencontré il y a maintenant quelques minutes. James quant à lui était surpris. Voulait-elle vraiment qu'ils restent ensemble et s'entraident ? Jamais il n'avait pensé à continuer son chemin accompagné d'une personne.

« Et revenir pour montrer à tous notre réussite ? »  
« Ils seront tous jaloux de nous ! Même tes parents ! »  
« C'est promis ? »  
« Promis ! »

Cette promesse pourtant anodine les avaient malheureusement conduit à rejoindre la Team Rocket, gage d'une réussite quant à leur projet. Mais du succès, il ne resterait rien.

* * *

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, James était assis face à celle qui occupait ses pensées. Elle semblait exaspérée, préférant regarder les passants que faire face à James. Qu'il était loin le temps des sourire, le temps des promesses, le temps de l'innocence. James ne pouvait plus contenir le flot d'émotion contenu dans son cœur, duquel il s'était caché si longtemps. Leur rencontre, le destin qui les liait, leur promesse… tout était fait pour qu'un jour James lui avoue.

« Jessie… je… »  
« Alors c'est ça ? Monsieur se permet de m'ignorer mais moi je me dois de faire attention à lui ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as cessé de m'ignorer, comme on ignorerait une personne sans intérêt ! De même au parc ! »

James était abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ! Par quelle fantaisie s'était-elle mis cette idée en tête ? Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, comment voulait-elle qu'il l'ignore ? C'était impossible, et ce même s'il le désirait !

« T'ignorer moi ? Mais c'est absurde ! »  
« Oh je t'en prie, si ma compagnie t'ennuie tant que ça, je t'invite à aller rejoindre les autres. Rien ne te retiens ici … »  
« Tu me retiens ! »

La chose était sortie. Il n'était pas parvenu à la retenir d'avantage et s'en suivit le soulagement. Enfin ce qu'il s'efforçait de cachait pouvait être dit. Enfin il n'avait plus à tenir ce secret sur ses épaules seules. Enfin il pouvait connaître le verdict.

Elle qui regardait les passants se mit à le fixer. Elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, et bien comprit. C'était elle qui le retenait ? Et si oui, dans le sens d'un poids ou d'un besoin ? L'envie se lisait sur ses lèvres de connaître plus en détail ce que voulait dire James, mais elle le laissa continuer.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de me demander si ma compagnie ne te dérange pas ! Tes plus beaux sourires sont réservés à Pierre, ne me laissant que des restes quand ce n'est pas rien ! Quant au train fantominus ? Qui oserait démentir ce que vous avez fait tous deux durant l'attraction ? »

Le discours de James était chargé d'amertume, presque de résiliation devant une fatalité qu'on ne pouvait changer. Mais très vite, son regard changea pour devenir celui qu'elle avait connu lors de leur rencontre, ce visage sans émotion dont elle avait déjà été une fois la cause au moment où elle lui avait parlé de ses parents… Elle comprenait enfin le sens de tout cela.

« Moi et Pierre ? C'est une blague ? » Le rire de Jessie contrastait avec l'ambiance pesante.  
« Pas la peine de me mentir… »  
« Serais-tu jaloux ? »

Elle avait parfaitement comprit les sentiments de James, mais elle voulait qu'il les lui dit clairement, de sa propre bouche pour que la chose est réellement un sens. Que ce qu'elle espérait depuis si longtemps se concrétise enfin…

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu es tout pour moi et penser que Pierre et toi… »  
« Mais enfin si je te dis qu'il ne se passe rien entre Pierre et moi ! Maintenant redis le »  
« De ? »  
« Redis-le ! »  
« Tu es tout pour moi ? » James était très hésitant.

Jessie était aux anges, ce qui se traduisit par le sourire qu'attendait James depuis maintenant longtemps. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était en fait la clé de voûte pour parvenir à son bonheur. Quelques mots suffisent parfois à changer une vie, James en était maintenant persuadé.

* * *

De nombreux éternuements se faisaient entendre de la chambre 103, là où logeait Pierre. Elle était voisine aux chambres 102 et 104, respectivement celles de Sacha et d'Ondine.

« Soit j'ai attrapé froid, soit on parle de moi »

Le jeune éleveur, en compagnie de son racaillou, était rentré à l'hôtel après avoir quitté Jessie et James. Il avait d'abord cherché à trouver Sacha ou Ondine mais sans succès. Préférant les attendre plutôt que de s'épuiser pour un rien, il s'était décidé à revenir à sa chambre pour le moment.

Il était ainsi en pleine préparation de mixtures toutes plus variées les unes que les autres quand soudainement on frappa à la porte. Posant son mortier pilon, il se dirigea dans la direction des bruits avec d'ouvrir à celui qui toquait. Sa surprise ne fut pas moindre quand il vit que ce n'était autre que Sacha.

« Ah te voilà ! On se demandait où tu étais passé ! Viens entre, je suis en pleine préparation »

Sans un mot, le jeune dresseur fit irruption dans la chambre. Dans cette dernière, on trouvait un lit dans le coin droit de la pièce, une table dans le coin gauche et une porte fenêtre située entre ces deux éléments. En plus d'autres accessoires plus mineurs, la pièce offrait un confort non négligeable, d'autant plus apprécié qu'il était gratuit !

Pierre se remit au travail, laissant Sacha prendre place sur le lit en s'allongeant sans même prendre garde d'enlever ses chaussures.

« Où était-tu passé ? Et où se trouve Ondine ? »  
« Je ne sais pas… je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin du train fantominus »  
« Je vois… mais peux-tu m'expliquer le pourquoi de tout cela ? Je veux dire… tout allait bien et d'un coup d'un seul, tu disparais en prétextant une urgence nous laissant là au beau milieu de la journée »

Tout en faisant attention de ne pas dire qu'il en connaissait les causes, il guidait Sacha pour que ce dernier en vienne lui-même au cœur du sujet. Après tout, Pierre pouvait se tromper, il fallait donc en être sûr.

« J'avais une course à faire pour une amie »  
« S'il te plaît… pense-tu que je sois crédule à ce point ? »

Sacha semblait préoccupé et le fait qu'il vienne voir Pierre ainsi montrait sa volonté d'en parler.

« Dans ce cas, promet moi de garder ça pour toi »  
« Tu me connais, tu peux tout me dire… »

Sacha prit alors une grande bouffée d'air, prêt à faire part de ses doutes à son ami.

« Ondine… elle… elle m'a… enfin… tu sais… » Au fur et à mesure, Sacha rougissait  
« elle t'a… disputé ?... frappé ?... »  
« Non non ! non… disons juste qu'elle… m'a fait… »

Les mots de Sacha ne parvenaient pas à sortir, notamment du fait que cela l'obligeait à se remémorer la scène et aussi qu'en parler comme ça à Pierre était plus que gênant. Malgré tout, Pierre était un ami de confiance, il pouvait donc lui faire confiance et lui avouer le terrible secret.

« Ondine… m'a embrassé »

Quand bien même Pierre s'y attendait et le savait, l'entendre clairement de la bouche de Sacha rendait la chose plus vivante et plus douloureuse. Il se devait aussi de feindre la surprise, sans quoi Sacha aurait pu avoir des soupçons

« Comment ! Elle t'a… embrassé ! »  
« Pas la peine d'en rajouter, c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça… »

En disant cela, le jeune dresseur s'était retourné, dos contre Pierre, pour enfouir son visage là où Pierre ne pourrait pas le voir. Pour Sacha, la chose était particulièrement embarrassante car il ne savait pas comment y réagir. L'étape du premier baiser est une chose dont on entend parler sans cesse, comme un cap à franchir dans le processus long qu'est l'amour. Sacha ne s'y était jamais réellement intéressé, préférant se concentrer sur son voyage initiatique et la capture de ses Pokémons. C'était encore un jeune garçon qui comme beaucoup d'autre voyait dans les filles une certaine attirance mêlée à un dégoût. Pour lui, l'amour était plus une perte de temps qu'un passetemps. C'était donc très difficile de se référencer par rapport à cela.

En somme, le baiser d'Ondine avait servi d'électrochoc.

« Et… tu as apprécié ? »  
« Quoi ! » Cette fois ci, Sacha s'était redressé, dorénavant assis sur le lit.  
« Bah tu sais… est-ce que lorsqu'elle a posé ses lèvres sur les tiennes… tu as ressenti… quelque chose ? »  
« Bah j'ai ressenti de la gêne… »  
« Et plus bas, rien ? »  
« Mais enfin exprimes toi plus clairement ! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ton charabia ! »  
« Est-ce que tu as aimé au point que ton… ton… entrejambe se durcisse ? »

Réfléchissant quelques secondes aux termes employés par Pierre, Sacha en vint rapidement à comprendre le sens de sa question ! Il lui parlait de son sexe ! Très rapidement, Sacha devint rouge écarlate, ne sachant comment répondre à cette question très… personnelle.

« En quoi mon… entrejambe rentre-elle en compte ? »  
« Eh bien quand un garçon ressent quelque chose pour une fille, c'est généralement là que les signes sont visibles… Bien sûr, on le sait aussi quand notre cœur se met à battre plus vite, quand on se sent bien avec la personne… etc »  
« J'en sais rien moi ! Et puis c'est quoi ces manies d'embrasser les gens comme ça ! »  
« Sacha… je crois qu'elle t'aime »

La phrase sonnait comme une sentence de mort. Ondine l'aimait ? Mais bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, on n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça par plaisir ! Sacha se maudissait sa crédulité, même s'il avait fallu une conversation très gênante avec Pierre pour la dissiper. Se rallongeant sur le lit, il entreprit donc de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, comment y faire face et ce qu'il devait en conclure.

Pierre quant à lui était amusé par la naïveté de Sacha dans le domaine. Véritable marque d'innocence, Sacha apparaissait encore plus craquant aux yeux de Pierre. Comment résister à l'envie de s'allonger à ses côté pour le réconforter et le prendre dans ses bras ? Dès lors, un grand nombre de pensées vinrent s'agglutiner dans sa tête, l'empêchant tout raisonnement constructif.

Il se remit donc à l'œuvre, observant son racaillou qui jouait avec pikachu, fier de créer des de savoureux petits plats pour ses pokémon. Ce sont ainsi plusieurs minutes qui s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Alors, Pierre reprit :

« Tu sais… tu devrais être fier qu'Ondine te porte ce genre d'attention… Il est rare que les filles… jettent leur dévolu comme cela sur les garçons. Bien souvent, c'est aux hommes de faire le premier pas, crois en mon expérience. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois y céder… Enfin je veux dire… il est clair et net qu'Ondine t'aime, mais ce n'est pas forcément ton cas. Dans ce cas là, je pense qu'il serait bon que tu le lui avoues pour ne pas lui faire de mal. L'amour est capricieux, il peut t'offrir tout le bonheur auquel tu aspires, mais aussi te détruire, te faire plus de mal que quoi que ce soit d'autre… Réfléchis-y, sonde ton cœur et demandes-toi si tu l'aime vrai… »

Pierre, les yeux rivés sur ses préparations, parlait sans discontinuité, entrainé dans son élan. Il ne fut arrêté que lorsqu'il senti quelque chose lui tirer le bras ; c'était Pikachu qui en même temps faisait de grands signe pour attirer son attention.

« Ça ne va pas Pikachu ? »  
« Pika pika ! Chu chu ! Pikachu ! »  
« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire… »  
« Pika ! Pikaaaaaaa ! »

La souris électrique lui avait donné un léger coup d'éclair, forçant le jeune éleveur à prendre en considération ce que Pikachu voulait de lui. Très vite, une sorte de rébus se mit en place.

« Très bien… donc… Toi ? Jaune ? Sauter ? Moi ? Moi ! C'est ça ! »

Lorsque Pierre parvenait à trouver le mot, Pikachu agitait un petit éventail sorti de nulle part sur lequel était dessiné un rond rouge.

« Moi… sauter… courir ?... marcher… me lever ? Oui me lever !  
Moi, me lever… pied… sol… ramper ?... oh ! Me coucher !  
Moi, me lever puis me coucher ? Je ne comprends rien Pikachu !  
Moi, me lever puis me coucher… sauter… atterrir… Sacha… Hein ? Sacha ?  
Coucher… prier… fermer les yeux… souffler… oh ! Dormir ? Sacha, dormir, moi, me lever, me coucher…

Et tout d'un coup, l'énigme fit sens.

« Tu veux que je m'allonge à côté de Sacha qui est en train de dormir ? »  
**_« Attends, il est en train de dormir ? »  
_**« Pika pika ! »

Pierre n'en revenait pas. Non seulement Sacha se trouvait là, endormi sur son lit alors même qu'il lui parlait de stratégies d'action quant à ce qui le tracassait, mais en plus, Pikachu l'incitait à se coucher auprès du jeune dresseur ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Quel but pouvait-il… Oh non…

**_« Ne me dites pas qu'il sait… »  
_**« Pikachu, pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse cela ? »

La souris jaune sauta alors sur le lit avant de s'approcher de son dresseur. Ce dernier était sur le côté, le dos tourné face à Pierre. Pikachu sauta donc du côté de son visage pour venir aposer un léger baiser à son dresseur. En voyant ça, Pierre fut mortifié. Alors il savait… et en plus il l'incitait à aller dans ce sens…

Au comble de la honte, Pierre ne savait où se mettre, il rappela donc très vite son racaillou avant d'attraper Pikachu et de le faire sortir. Il avait au préalable pris les clés de Sacha pour placer Pikachu dans sa chambre.

De nouveau dans la sienne, il se remit à table, sans oser regarder le dormeur. Les choses se compliquaient. Si Pikachu était au courant, qu'est ce qui pouvait lui assurer que le pokémon ne l'avait pas dit à son dresseur ? Ou qu'il le lui dise dans un futur proche ! En un sens, cela faciliterait les choses mais Pierre n'était pas prêt à le lui dire.

Il avait certes réussi à accepter le fait de son attirance pour Sacha, ne culpabilisant plus ou très peu. Mais cela restait compliqué car tous deux étaient des hommes… donc peu conventionnel et bien souvent mal vu. Les chances pour que Sacha soit en accord avec lui étaient donc minimes. Par ailleurs, si le baiser d'Ondine l'amenait à se poser beaucoup de questions, Pierre n'était pas parvenu à savoir si Sacha avait apprécié. Beaucoup diraient que la réaction de Sacha n'était pas normale, et qu'il aurait dû profiter de l'occasion, mais son jeune âge ne lui permettait pas forcément d'appréhender au mieux la chose. Comment peut-on juger d'une chose qu'on ne connait pas ?

Malgré tout ça, Pierre s'était promis de tenter sa chance et de ne pas partir défaitiste. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… La première chose était donc d'écarter Ondine. Ensuite, il pourrait tâter le terrain et avancer pas à pas pour ne pas brusquer le jeune garçon.

Mais dès à présent, son véritable problème perdurait : Sacha se trouvait sur son lit, endormis, avec aucun témoin proche. Devait-il céder à ses envies ou bien se contrôler…

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, deux main s'étaient jointes pour ne former qu'une. Le contact était électrisant, presque surnaturel. Jamais James n'aurait pensé tenir son rêve du bout des doigts. Enfin, l'aboutissement de toute une vie. Le nouveau couple se dépêchait de rejoindre l'hôtel, à la limite de courir tellement leur fougue était grande.

En ouvrant la porte, tout était donc scellé : leur avenir tout comme leurs lèvres. Ce baiser qu'ils attendaient depuis maintenant plusieurs années, sans parvenir à se l'avouer, était une pure merveille. Un échange se faisait, chacun insufflant une part de son être à l'autre au travers de leur souffle dès à présent mêlé. Si l'un et l'autre avaient à décrire la chose, le seul mot à ressortir serait "le paradis ".

Mais ce sésame acquis, chacun en voulait plus. Intérieurement, chacun avait déjà franchis le cap du simple flirte. C'est donc instinctivement que James porta ses mains sur la veste de Jessie, la faisant glisser délicatement de ses épaules. Le processus était en marche, si bien que quelques minutes plus tard, n'importe qui aurait pu décrire le déroulement des faits:

A la manière du petit poucet de Charles Perrault, les deux amants s'étaient construit un chemin à l'aide de pièces de vêtements pour pouvoir retrouver le chemin de la porte plus tard. C'était le bout de ficelle qui permettait au couple de s'introduire dans le labyrinthe du minotaure, remplacé ici par la figure de l'amour, sans crainte de s'y perdre pour l'éternité.

De fil en aiguille, seul la chambre à coucher se trouvait occupée, et ce pour les prochaines heures à venir. Il n'était plus question d'un rendez-vous au soir avec leurs trois amis, ceci étant déjà oublier pour laisser place à quelque chose de bien plus tentant selon les deux amants.

* * *

L'Homme est connu pour être sujet à la tentation, et rare sont ceux qui lui échappent. Pierre était indubitablement un Homme…

Il avait coutume de dire qu'un cadeau ne pouvait être refusé, sans quoi celui qui vous le fait pourrait mal le prendre. Ne sachant de qui venait cette occasion, ce cadeau, Pierre ne pouvait le contrarier et se décida donc à l'accepter.

Le risque était là, bien présent et redoutablement dissuasif, mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire face à l'envie qu'il faisait miroiter. Quoi que fasse Pierre, Sacha pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel instant. Le seul problème consistait en ce que Pierre ferait lorsque ce moment, s'il se produit, arrivait. Quelles limites pouvait-il s'imposer à lui-même tout en profitant de la situation ?

Le simple fait de le voir ainsi était un plaisir immense, mais il ne tenait qu'à Pierre de faire monter le niveau de plaisir. Que faire ?

Sans plus de question, il décida d'y aller au feeling. Il improviserait sur le moment suivant comment les choses tournent. Se levant calmement, il enleva ses chaussures pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les pieds du lit avant de s'asseoir aux niveaux des pieds de Sacha. Prenant soin de ne pas faire de geste brusque, il saisit une des jambes du jeune garçon pour la décoller de sa jumelle. Ainsi séparées, il pouvait agir sur chacune d'entre elle sans toucher la seconde.

Il prit alors le pied droit pour défaire les lacets de la chaussure, puis délogea le pied de l'emprise de la basket. Déposant la chaussure sur le sol, il pouvait à loisir caresser ce pied enveloppé dans une fine chaussette blanche. Le cœur de Pierre battait comme jamais, non pas par peur mais par excitation. Son entre-jambe ne tarda pas non plus à signifier son contentement, cependant à l'étroit pour le plus grand inconfort de Pierre. Relâchant ce pied, il fit de même avec celui de gauche. Sacha était donc à présent en chaussette sur le lit.

Se mettant à genoux au pied du lit, Pierre accola son visage aux pieds de Sacha, s'y frottant comme un chat se frotterait à son maitre pour lui signifier son appétit. Pierre était au paradis. Y mettant fin rapidement, il se releva pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, tout en prenant soin que son poids ne fasse pas trop bouger Sacha. Etant assez proche de lui, il essaya de le saisir pour le mettre sur le dos, position plus adéquate pour que Pierre profite de son petit homme. La manœuvre était délicate mais heureusement pour lui, Sacha semblait dormir très profondément.

Les bras le long du corps, les jambes relativement droite, Sacha était dès à présent exposé aux envies variées de Pierre. Ce dernier regrettait tout de même que Sacha se soit changé par rapport au parc où il était en simple short de bain. A présent habillé comme à l'accoutumé, Pierre était limité dans ses actions. Pouvait-il se permettre de le déshabiller ? En se l'imaginant, Pierre eu un début de saignement de nez… Non ! Il ne profiterait pas ainsi de la vulnérabilité de Sacha ! Mais dans un sens, il était déjà plongé jusqu'au cou… donc un peu plus ou un peu moins…

**_« Raaaaaaaaah ! Que faire que faire que faire que faire ! »_**

Secouant la tête pour se clarifier les idées, Pierre reparti dans son exploration. Enjambant le corps du jeune dresseur, il se trouvait maintenant à cheval sur lui. Tout son poids était soutenu par ses jambes, pour ne pas toucher Sacha. Sa décision était prise. Il en voulait plus. Toujours dans la plus grande délicatesse, il prit le bras gauche Sacha pour lui ôter sa veste bleue. Il fit de même avec l'autre bras, le libérant ainsi du premier vêtement. Pierre était à bout de souffle car l'exercice recommandait une grande précision, le forçant à retenir sa respiration.

Le plus dur restait cependant à venir : son tee-shirt noir. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier était plutôt ample, le col donc relativement lâche, facilitant pour Pierre le passage au niveau de la tête. S'occupant donc d'abord des bras puis de la tête, il réussit son entreprise, jetant le tee-shirt au loin sur le sol.

Pierre n'en revenait pas : s'offrait à lui le buste le plus parfait qu'il n'ait jamais vu, rien que pour lui. Pierre voulait le lécher, le mordre et plus encore, mais son excitation devenu trop grande l'empêchait de raisonner parfaitement. Il décida donc de se retirer du dessus de Sacha pour descendre du lit. De nouveau debout, il observa le centre de son plaisir, avant de décider de la marche à suivre. Soulevant les jambes de Sacha, il prit la couette pour placer Sacha en dessous. Ainsi couvert, seul la tête du jeune dresseur était visible.

Enlevant à son tour sa veste puis son tee-shirt orange, Pierre se retrouva lui aussi torse nu, en pantalon et chaussettes. C'est donc délicatement qu'il se glissa sous la couette pour à nouveau enjamber le corps de Sacha. La situation était improbable. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pensé cela possible.

Abaissant la couette pour qu'elle arrive au niveau de leur taille, Pierre pouvait profiter au mieux du spectacle. Mais cela n'était plus suffisant. Il entreprit donc de s'allonger sur Sacha. Ses jambes étaient positionnées de part et d'autre de celles de Sacha. Son bassin était collé au sien, leur entre jambe se touchant au travers de leur pantalon. Leur peau était en contact direct au niveau du ventre et du torse. Seul ses bras étaient éloignés de ceux de Sacha, servant de contrepoids pour ne pas être trop lourd sur Sacha.

Restait son visage. Pierre l'avait enfoui dans le cou de Sacha, ses lèvres apposées sur la clavicule du plus jeune. Son nez pouvait dès à présent humer l'odeur de cette peau divine. Ses lèvres pouvaient tâter de la douceur de cette peau. Pierre n'hésita pas une seconde. Sortant légèrement sa langue, il goutta le festin qui s'offrait à lui. Remarquable.

Le moment était tel que Pierre ne put s'empêcher de remuer de haut en bas, de façon presque imperceptible, créant tout de même une très légère friction entre leur peau et au niveau de leur entre jambe. Tout en faisant cela, son visage monta un peu plus haut, sa langue créant une fine route de salive de la clavicule au menton pour s'arrêter juste avant ses lèvres. Il lui était aisé s'il le désirait de lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour y introduire sa langue mais il ne le voulait pas. C'était trop pour lui. Il se contenta donc d'apposer ses lèvres à celle de Sacha.

Ce simple contact était de trop. La tension accumulée durant cet instant fit que Pierre se déversa dans son pantalon. Sous l'effet du plaisir, il souffla sur le visage de Sacha qui, gêné par ça fit un mouvement de la tête. Pierre eu la frayeur de sa vie croyant qu'il avait réveillé Sacha. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune garçon dormait toujours. Ne bougeant plus d'un pouce, il attendit que son orgasme soit terminé et que les spasmes ne soient arrêtés pour se dégager de Sacha. Le temps était venu de faire disparaître les preuves.

Saisissant donc le tee-shirt noir, il entreprit de le remettre à son propriétaire, toujours dans la plus grande délicatesse. Chose faite, il décida de ne pas remettre sa veste au jeune garçon, ni ses chaussures, et de le laisser ainsi sous la couette. Si à son réveil Sacha venait à poser des questions, il lui expliquerait qu'il avait fait ça pour le confort du garçon, oblitérant la partie sensible.

Toute preuve dissimulée, il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois au dedans, il enleva son pantalon, puis ses chaussettes, restant en caleçon devant la glace. Sur le bout de tissus noir, on pouvait clairement voir une grosse tache aux teintes blanches imbiber la matière. Finissant pas l'ôter, il le passa à l'eau chaude pour en enlever le liquide visqueux qui se trouvait aussi sur son sexe. Une fois cela fait, il prit un douche à haute température nettoyant l'ultime preuve de sa culpabilité.

* * *

_Et oui bande de vicieux, on ira pas plus loin pour le moment ! Vous n'êtes toujours pas rassasiés? Pourtant j'y ai mis les formes haha !  
En tous les cas, j'espère que ce petit cadeau vous aura plu, personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire (comme tout le reste hein...)_

_De plus, pour ce qui est du cas de Jessie et James, je sais que certains trouveront que je vais vite en besogne, mais je leur répondrais que non ! Pourquoi ? Car ce n'est pas une rencontre fortuite. Ils se connaissent et s'aiment secrètement depuis X années. C'est donc comme s'ils formaient un couple depuis autant d'années. Quoi de plus normal dès lors que de passer directement au cœur d'une relation? Par ailleurs, la non description des choses était aussi voulue, car tout n'est que sous-entendu. L'interprétation est souvent le reflet d'une fausse réalité, et je vous exposerais la vérité dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Aller sur ceux, bonne semaine à toutes et à tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


	7. Le jeu des circonstances

Faire Sien l'Impensable

* * *

Et que voici voilà le chapitre 7 ! Un peu de retard, je le conçois mais vacances obligent donc j'ai été me ressourcer un peu, loin de tout ordinateur !

Chapitre assez particulier car je ne sais pas quoi en penser moi-même. J'ai voulu avancer un peu dans le relationnel suite à la dernière scène du chapitre 6, quitte à me plonger entièrement dans les pensées profondes des personnages. Chapitre axé psychologie, je vous préviens d'avance. Mais ne prenez pas peur, ça reste édulcoré par plein d'autres choses pour contenter tout le monde.

A vous de me dire si vous aimez ca et si ce n'est pas trop approfondie, même si je pense que ca reste nécessaire pour ne pas avoir de characters dénués de sens.

Sur ce, il me reste à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le jeu des circonstances

* * *

Un nuage de vapeur flottait dans la pièce, emplie d'une chaleur suffocante, presque insupportable pour quiconque y rentrerait. Une eau brûlante s'écoulait du pommeau de douche pour ensuite chuter et ruisseler sur le corps nu d'un jeune homme basané. Chaque goutte se traçait un chemin à travers les formes de ce corps finement musclé, provocant à son passage un léger frissonnement cependant imperceptible. Chaque muscle se détendait au contact de la chaleur, effleuré de mille caresses toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres, emportant avec elles les souillures de la journée.

La tête baissée, les cheveux sous le jet, Pierre observait l'eau tomber et s'infiltrer dans la canalisation aux formes de typhon. Il s'était lavé le corps et les cheveux et profitait à présent de la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Dans sa tête ne subsistait que le souvenir de son acte, honteux d'avoir profité ainsi de son ami et de s'être souillé. La luxure s'était imposée face à la raison. Bien évidemment, Pierre en était conscient sur l'instant, mais le plaisir allié à ses hormones diaboliques pesaient bien plus que le remord de son geste. Ainsi débarrassé des premiers, seul le dernier restait.

Malgré tout, Pierre n'était plus dans le déni. Il ne remettait pas en question son amour pour Sacha et son attirance pour le corps du jeune garçon. Ce n'était donc pas l'acte en lui-même qui le gênait mais les circonstances dans lesquelles il s'était déroulé. Sacha était endormi, non consentant, et donc abusé par Pierre. Si la même chose s'était passé avec un Sacha réveillé et consentant, Pierre n'aurait eu aucun remord.

Mais alors que faire ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer son acte… Et puis personne n'était au courant… Seul importait que la chose ne se reproduise pas. Pierre se jura donc de ne plus céder à la tentation dans le cas où une telle occasion se reproduirait, ce qui était par ailleurs peu probable.

Ses mains se dirigèrent vers le robinet, coupant l'alimentation en eau. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne bougea pas, attendant que l'eau finisse de s'écouler le long de son corps. Une fois ceci fait, il ouvrit le rideau de douche avant d'en sortir, saisissant une serviette qui se trouvait là. Frottant énergiquement ses cheveux, il s'essuya tout le corps en évitant inconsciemment son entre-jambe. En se rendant compte que seule cette partie était encore mouillée, il repensa très vite à l'instant où il s'était déversé dans son caleçon. Ni une ni deux, son sexe se redressa.

**_« C'est pas vrai ! N'ai-je donc que ça en tête ! »_**

Frottant alors sa longueur tout en essayant de penser à autre chose, il entendit subitement des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ceux-ci semblaient se diriger vers sa porte mais à sa hauteur, ils continuèrent plus loin. S'arrêtant quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit fût remplacé par celui d'une sonnette.

Pierre comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait de la chambre à Sacha. Quelqu'un devait donc le chercher. Sans réponse favorable, l'individu rebroussa chemin pour faire de même à la porte de Pierre. Sursautant, Pierre se dépêcha de s'essuyer avant de crier :

« J'arrive une minute ! »

Laissant la serviette sur son support, il sorti de la salle de bain et couru jusqu'à son armoire pour y chercher un caleçon propre. Arrivé devant cette dernière, il s'apprêtait à saisir le sous-vêtement quand un déclic se fit. Se retournant très légèrement, ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux d'un Sacha à présent éveillé. Sous le choc, les deux garçons ne purent dévier leur regard, l'un plongé dans celui du plus jeune et l'autre observant une partie bien plus basse.

Comprenant ce que regardait le jeune dresseur, Pierre mit rapidement ses mains devant son sexe toujours dressé pour ensuite se retourner. Le jeune éleveur était mortifié. Sacha l'avait vu complètement nu, et dans une situation plus que gênante ! Pendant que Pierre se dépêchait de prendre son boxer et de l'enfiler, Sacha lui continuait de fixer les fesses de son ami.

Elles étaient bien plus fermes et rebondies que les siennes, tout comme son sexe qui était bien plus gros que celui de Sacha. Pour ce dernier, c'était un sentiment étrange. De cette expérience, il n'éprouva aucun plaisir ni aucun dégoût, une simple curiosité. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir d'autres attributs que les siens, et instinctivement, il avait fait une comparaison. Mais en même temps, voir son ami dans un tel appareil était assez gênant. Non pas qu'il était pudique, mais il est toujours cocasse de montrer ses parties intimes à quelqu'un d'autre.

Se rendant compte de son voyeurisme éhonté, il ferma subitement les yeux.

« Dé-dé-désolé ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé ! »  
« Y'a… pas de mal… j'aurais dû te prévenir… désolé.»

A présent vêtu de son boxer et d'un tee-shirt, il se retourna vers Sacha pour l'inviter à rouvrir les yeux. S'il aurait préféré que cela n'arrive pas, Pierre était tout de même curieux de savoir ce que Sacha pensait de ses attributs. Avait-il apprécié ? Le trouvait-il bien fait ? Des questions qui restèrent sans réponses car Pierre ne pouvait se permettre de les poser.

Se rappelant alors la cause de tout cela, Pierre se précipita vers la porte pour ouvrir au visiteur qui n'était autre qu'Ondine. Celle-ci semblait très préoccupée, voire inquiète, poussant Pierre à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je cherche Sacha depuis tout à l'heure mais impossible de mettre la main sur lui… J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire… T'a-t-il dit où il était ? »

Elle voulait très certainement lui parler de leur baiser, et peut-être avancer dans son plan pour conquérir le jeune dresseur. Ce plan allait contre ceux de Pierre, de telle manière qu'il se demanda même s'il devait lui dire la vérité. Mais cela était stupide car tôt ou tard, les deux se retrouveraient et le sujet serait inévitablement abordé. C'est donc un sourire feint que Pierre offrit à Ondine en l'invitant à entrer, lui expliquant que Sacha était à l'intérieur.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Pierre rejoignit Ondine qui était à présent debout dans la pièce et immobile. L'atmosphère était étrange du fait de plusieurs éléments combinés. Sacha était encore sous l'effet de la gêne après avoir vu Pierre nu, un léger rougissement visible sur ses joues. De plus, il se trouvait dans le lit de Pierre qui quant à lui était en caleçon et tee-shirt, arborant lui aussi un léger rougissement aux joues.

Ondine était stoïque. Ce qu'elle voyait l'amener à s'imaginer… le pire. Observant tour à tour Pierre et Sacha, qu'elle pensait lui aussi en caleçon sous la couette, elle osa un simple :

« Euh… peut-être que… je vous dérange ? »

Comprenant l'allusion de la jeune fille, Pierre devint écarlate, remuant ses bras en niant fermement dans un affolement hystérique.

« Sacha s'est juste endormi pendant que je préparais mes boulettes pokémon ! »

Le ton de Pierre et son air paniqué ne convainquirent pas la jeune dresseuse. Elle observa une nouvelle fois la tenue de Pierre, la jugeant peu adaptée au récit que Pierre lui proposait.

Suite à ce qu'il s'était passé au train fantominus, Ondine avait longuement réfléchi sur la relation qui la liait à Sacha, se remémorant chaque instant passé en sa compagnie, chaque échange qu'ils avaient entrepris. Tout ceci participait à la conforter dans le choix qu'elle avait fait, persuadée que son avenir se ferait avec Sacha. Elle était donc venue pour entériner les choses avec le jeune garçon et connaître la nature de ses sentiments. Même s'il refusait, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Un jour, il serait sien.

Mais tout ceci participait aussi à la rendre quelque peu paranoïaque. Chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque regard. Tout était analysé et interprété par la jeune femme, le tout imbriqué dans un système qui faisait sens pour elle mais qui était bien souvent faux. Elle s'était terrée dans une illusion qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre et dont elle seule pouvait jouir.

Voir Pierre et Sacha dans la même chambre, qui plus en sous-vêtement, du moins ce qu'elle croyait, était donc une eau favorable à alimenter son moulin. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer auparavant paraissait à présent une évidence : et si les deux garçons entretenaient une relation ? Dans ce cas-là, ses dessins seraient compromis, la poussant à devoir faire une croix sur le jeune dresseur.

De toutes les interprétations qu'elle put faire de cette scène, toutes menaient à la même conclusion : elle les avait interrompu tandis qu'ils étaient au lit tous les deux. Sinon, comment expliquer que Sacha dorme dans le lit de Pierre tandis que sa chambre se trouve à quelques mètres ? Et comment expliquer qu'ils soient en caleçons tous les deux ? Deux garçons ne se trimbalent pas en caleçons dans la même chambre en fin d'après-midi à moins qu'ils n'aient intérêt à se voir tous deux en petite tenue…

Ondine était furieuse mais aussi atterrée. Depuis leur rencontre, ils avaient appris à cohabiter et à se connaitre les uns par rapport aux autres. Ondine s'était donc construit une image particulière de Pierre et Sacha, qui ne concordait finalement pas avec ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ses deux amis soient attirés par les garçons, et qu'en plus ils puissent être attirés l'un par l'autre. Se l'imaginer était trop dur pour Ondine qui n'arrivait pas à accepter cette réalité.

Ondine n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler une homophobe. Elle n'avait que faire des orientations de chacun, étant plus préoccupée par son cas personnel. Chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaît. Cette conception quelque peu « je m'en foutiste » était due à une totale ignorance de la question. Imprégnée d'une pensée « commune », elle relayait un discours qu'elle avait assimilé plutôt que d'y réfléchir et de se positionner elle-même. Mais en s'imaginant Pierre et Sacha attirés l'un par l'autre, elle fit pour la première fois de sa vie l'expérience d'une confrontation avec l'inconnu, avec l'étranger, le différent.

Ce différent, elle l'acceptait mais il la dégoûtait. Il la dégoûtait non pas parce qu'elle était contre ce type d'orientation, mais parce que cela concernait son ami et celui qu'elle aimait. Il la dégoûtait car son amour pour Sacha troublait son esprit et qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Il la dégoûtait car il était l'expression de son échec : Sacha était inaccessible.

Ondine était toujours debout, immobile. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles son esprit était parvenu à la prise de conscience de son échec. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait semblé absente, si bien que les deux garçons se trouvaient à présent près d'elle, cherchant à la faire revenir à elle.

« Ondine ! Eh oh ! Ondine ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, répond ! »

Revenant à elle, Ondine plongea son regard dans celui de Sacha. S'apprêtant à pleurer, elle se précipita au dehors de la chambre, sans même remarquer que Sacha était en fait en pantalon.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? »  
« Tu devrais aller la voir… je crois qu'elle voulait te parler »

Sacha hésita un instant. Il connaissait le sujet pour lequel elle voulait l'entretenir, sujet dont il était peu enclin à parler. Mais en même temps, son comportement était relativement étrange. Quelque chose s'était passé et il devait en avoir le cœur net. Enfilant ses chaussures, il sorti donc de la chambre à la poursuite de la jeune dresseuse.

A présent seul, Pierre pouvait souffler. L'allusion d'Ondine, sa façon de l'observer, et la tristesse dans ses yeux… Il est clair qu'elle s'était imaginé une relation entre Sacha et Pierre. La chose se compliquait dans le sens où elle avait tort et raison à la fois. Certes la relation qu'elle s'imaginait n'était pas réelle mais le secret de Pierre s'en trouvait écornée. Elle pouvait maintenant faire le lien entre certains comportements suspects et l'attirance de Pierre pour Sacha. Elle détenait la clé pour percer le mystère que Pierre s'efforçait de préserver.

* * *

A bout de souffle, Sacha s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue balayant du regard l'ensemble des lieux. Aucune trace d'Ondine… La jeune fille était parvenue à le semer et il n'avait donc aucun moyen de la retrouver. Cependant, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Il continua donc à marcher pour tenter de retrouver son amie.

Amie… pouvait-il vraiment l'appeler ainsi ? Leurs relations ont toujours été conflictuelles mais leur amitié n'en était que renforcée. Ils étaient toujours présent l'un pour l'autre, prêt à se secourir mutuellement en cas de pépin. Ils formaient une équipe du tonnerre, une équipe soudée fondée sur l'amitié. Du moins c'est ce que croyait Sacha.

Pour lui, le monde pouvait-être résumé en une seule phrase : devenir un maître pokémon. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à entreprendre ce voyage et ce à quoi il dédiait toute sa vie. Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Pierre ou Ondine, ni même Pikachu. C'était sa raison de vivre et il l'acceptait.

Cette obsession n'était pas toute neuve. Depuis ses 6 ans, il ne pensait que par ça si bien que le jour venu de son départ, alors âgé de 15 ans, ce fut une véritable consécration. Les questions telles que l'amour avaient donc été mises de côté par le jeune garçon. Jamais il ne s'était posé de questions sur ses sentiments et ce que l'amour pouvait lui apporter. Lorsque son regard se posait sur une fille, il n'y voyait pas un potentiel amour, mais un potentiel challenger !

Il ne connaissait donc rien de cet univers si particulier, au point d'en être quelque peu effrayé. Il avait beau en avoir parlé avec Pierre, il n'était pas plus éclairé sur la marche à suivre. Ondine l'avait embrassé, lui avouant ainsi à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Au moment du baiser, son cœur s'était affolé, mais nullement le fait d'un « plaisir » comme dirait Pierre. Comment apprécier qu'une personne vous face ce genre de… berk !

Secouant la tête pour en faire sortir l'image d'une Ondine l'embrassant, il se rappela qu'il devait trouver cette dernière au plus vite car le soleil s'apprêtait à laisser place à la nuit sombre, lui ôtant toute possibilité de la retrouver.

C'est donc calmement qu'il réfléchit aux endroits où elle pouvait se trouver. Une fois la liste établie dans sa tête, il reparti en courant bien décidé à éclairer toute cette situation.

* * *

Le rêve est une chose fantastique qui nous permet d'avancer, mais qu'il est rare d'atteindre ou du moins très difficile. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'on y parvient, le doute se met en place. Est-ce une réalité ou bien une illusion ? Ai-je le droit à ce bonheur ? Persistera-t-il ? Autant de questions que nous sommes tous à même de nous poser et auquel James n'échappe pas.

Après une sieste régénératrice, tout son être dégageait une aura de plaisir que lui-même ne comprit pas sur l'instant, profitant simplement de ce sentiment si agréable. Mais à chose inhabituel, des questions émergent nécessairement. James entreprit donc de comprendre la raison de son état, guidé par un constat peu habituel : il était nu et dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien.

Se redressant calmement, il fixa le mur face à lui sans risquer de regarder à sa gauche. Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes avant que l'envie ne lui dicte ses actions. Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit ce qui lui apparut comme un mirage : une Jessie endormie et elle aussi nue.

Tétanisé, James essaya de se remémorer le cours des choses jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à la conclusion que tout ceci était réel, le fait de circonstances louables et donc parfaitement justifié. Malgré tout, il persistait à penser qu'il rêvait, au point de se pincer, ce qui ne fit rien. Réessayant plusieurs fois, le résultat fut le même. Drogué par le plaisir, il ne répondait plus de lui-même et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il pinça la fesse droite de Jessie, voir si Jessie ne rêvait pas.

Ni une ni deux, un cri accompagna ce geste, suivit d'un coup de poing vengeur dans la tête de James. Ce dernier se laissa tomber du lit, le nez en sang après le coup de Jessie.

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

La jeune femme s'était redressée, à présent à genoux sur le lit, exposant à la vue de tous ses attributs généreux. Encore sous l'effet du sommeil, ses yeux étaient à demi clos et elle n'était pas pleinement consciente de la situation quelque peu gênante dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle regarda alors autours d'elle pour trouver celui qui lui avait pincé les fesses…pincé … les fesses ?!

A présent pleinement éveillée, elle comprit l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle remarqua aussi grâce au miroir dans le coin de la pièce qu'elle était nue, ce qui en temps normal ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais le contexte actuel était tout sauf normal ! Saisissant le drap, elle s'en enveloppa avant de chercher l'intrus des yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ! Et que faites-vous dans ma chambre ! »

Seul un bras émergea de derrière le lit, indiquant la présence de l'intrus.

« Jessie, c'est moi »  
« James ?! »

Se précipitant vers l'autre côté du lit, elle remarqua son compatriote affalé à terre, dans le plus simple appareil. Jessie poussa un petit cri de surprise en le voyant ainsi, avec le réflexe de se cacher les yeux à l'aide de ses mains. En faisant cela, le drap qui l'enveloppait tomba, la poussant à crier une nouvelle fois. Se dépêchant de ramasser son drap, elle se retourna après s'être à nouveau enveloppé du précieux tissu.

« James tu es nu ! »  
« Euh… oui… mais toi aussi… »  
« Là n'est pas la question ! Met donc quelque chose sur cette chose ! »  
« Oh… oui pardon »

Se relevant difficilement, il chercha quelque chose pour se vêtir, mettant la main sur son caleçon qui trainait à terre.

« Voilà… c'est bon… »  
« Bien… bon… juste une question…tout ceci… c'est bien ce que je crois ? »  
« Et que crois-tu ? »  
« Tu sais très bien ce que je crois ! »  
« Tu parles bien du fait que nous soyons… nus… et que nous étions dans le même lit ? »  
« Non, je parle du fait qu'il soit 19 heure et que la nuit commence à tomber… Bien sûr que je parle de ça idiot ! »

**_« Ceci n'est décidément pas un rêve, c'est bien Jessie… »_**

« Eh bien je crois que oui… tu… tu… tu regrettes qu'on l'ait fait ?»  
« Non non… je me demandais juste si tout cela était réel… »

Se tournant vers James, un léger sourire se lisait sur son visage, bien qu'un peu gêné du fait des circonstances actuelles. Elle se souvenait de tout bien sûr, mais tout cela semblait si irréel… si soudain. Comment croire à une chose que l'on espérait depuis tant d'années ? James lui aussi se mit à sourire, amusé par la situation et heureux que son rêve n'en soit pas un. La douleur au niveau de son nez était délectable, elle était preuve d'une réalité qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde, si ce n'est la même réalité.

S'avançant pas à pas, il étreignit Jessie pour l'embrasser, craignant cependant d'être repoussé. Mais il n'en fut rien, bien au contraire. Dans le feu de l'action, il continua son entreprise, essayant de faire tomber ce drap qui le gênait tant.

« Tss tss tss, je crois que nous en avons fait assez pour aujourd'hui. Nous sommes déjà assez en retard pour ne pas en rajouter. Rappel toi, nous avions convenu de rejoindre les autres en fin d'après-midi »  
« Ah oui c'est vrai… dans ce cas, je reprendrais là où j'en étais plus tard héhé… »

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de James, Jessie rejoignit la salle de bain pour être suffisamment présentable dans le cadre de la soirée à venir. James quant à lui se contenta de se rhabiller pour ensuite s'allonger sur le lit, heureux tout simplement.

* * *

« Ondine ! »

Après une heure de recherche infructueuse, Sacha réussi enfin à la retrouver. Assise sur un banc face à un petit lac, elle contemplait l'étendu d'eau. Sorte de petit square, l'endroit était relativement bien éclairé, donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse même une fois la nuit tombée. Beaucoup de couples aimaient à se promener ici la nuit du fait du romantisme de l'endroit.

S'approchant un peu plus de banc, il finit par l'atteindre puis prit l'initiative de s'y asseoir. Le regard fixe vers le lac, elle ne daigna même pas observer le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux portaient la marque de nombreuses larmes à présent sèches.

« Ondine… c'est moi… tu peux me parler tu sais… »

Mais la jeune fille restait muette. Sacha se sentait coupable de cette situation, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il se devait de faire quelque chose pour soulager son amie. Il décida donc de lui prendre la main tout en continuant à la fixer. Cela eu l'effet escompté. Son regard jusqu'à présent vide, vit naître une faible lueur de vie, signe plutôt positif pour le jeune dresseur.

« Ondine je t'en prie, parles moi… »

Sa voix cette fois-ci fut entendue, et la jeune fille tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon. L'image était saisissante. Le regard portait toute la détresse d'une personne en proie aux pires supplices, mais un léger sourire apparu, faisant un contraste terrifiant pour quiconque connaîtrait la jeune fille.

« Sacha… c'est toi… »  
« Oui ! C'est moi ! Continue c'est bien ! »  
« Tu es venu… me chercher ? »  
« Oui ! On va rentrer à l'hôtel d'accord ? On va aller manger quelque chose de bon ! Je vous invite tous ! »

Mais l'entrain du jeune homme s'arrêta net lorsque sans s'y attendre, il reçut une gifle cinglante. Sacha était sous le choc. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il reçût, mais c'était très certainement la plus lourde de sens. Tous deux restèrent immobiles, l'un ayant la tête tournée par le coup et l'autre la main toujours en l'air. Ondine reprit de manière calme et posée :

« Tu sais, j'ai longtemps hésité quant à t'avouer mes sentiments. J'y ai pensé et repensé en imaginant toutes les possibilités, en me targuant de connaitre toutes les possibilités et donc de pouvoir y faire face. J'étais fière de moi, heureuse et confiante sur la marche à suivre, prête à tout pour parvenir à mon but. J'avais enfin réussi à trouver ma voie, comprenant aussi pourquoi j'étais là, à t'accompagner chaque jour en compagnie de Pierre. J'étais heureuse et complète. C'est aussi ce qui m'a poussé à t'avouer mes sentiments. La manière était peut-être inadéquate, je le consens. Mais je ne regrette pas mon geste car il n'est que le reflet de mon amour, cet amour qui me donne toute ma force. Renier ce geste ce serait donc renier une partie de mon amour. »

Elle marqua alors une pause, replongeant son regard dans l'étendu d'eau qui l'hypnotisait et l'apaisait à la fois.

« Tu étais tout pour moi, mon objectif, ma raison d'être, le centre de mon monde, l'essence même de mes désirs. Même dans mon sommeil, tu hantais la moindre de mes pensées, ponctionnant ma vie comme une sangsue assoiffée de sang, chose que j'acceptais et affectionnais. Ma vie ne m'appartenait plus, je te l'avais offerte dans son entièreté. Mais tout ça était vain comme tu as su me le faire comprendre. Quelle idiote j'ai été, préférant me voiler la face plutôt que d'affronter la réalité… »

Sacha ne comprenait pas où Ondine voulait en venir. Qu'avait-il fait pour justifier un tel discours ? Certes, il n'avait pas exprimé de droit de réponse à ce baiser, préférant s'enfuir car apeuré par une chose qui le dépassait mais était-ce suffisant pour expliquer le comportement de la jeune fille? Sacha lui-même ne savait quoi penser de ce baiser, dès lors, comment Ondine pouvait croire en détenir les clés, connaitre sa « réponse » ?

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Je suis vidée, ne trouvant plus goût à rien. Est-ce le fait des circonstances, dégoût éphémère d'une vie perçue au travers d'un prisme réduit ? Je ne pense pas. Ce prisme étant tout pour moi, je suis condamnée à m'en éloigner alors même qu'il est tout pour moi. M'en éloigner reviendrait à tout perdre, rester en son sein aussi. Que faire ? Partir ? Trouver un nouveau but ? M'éloigner du mal qui est mon bien… ?»

« Ondine, peux-tu au moins m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu n'as rien fait, là est bien le problème. Aimer est une chose, être aimé en est une autre. L'amour réciproque est une chose difficile à trouver, si bien qu'il faut souvent le travailler, le forger pour pouvoir y avoir droit. C'est une chose que j'avais accepté, m'efforçant à le faire avec toi. Le chemin est long et sinueux, nombreux étant ceux qui abandonnent en son cours. Mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Du moins jusqu'à ce je comprenne que mes chances étaient nulles. Ce que je te reproche, c'est de ne pas me l'avoir dit après mes tentatives, me laissant dans l'espoir alors même qu'il n'y en avait pas. »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je te le dise sachant que je n'en sais rien moi-même ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Que veux-tu que je réponde à ton baiser ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour toi ! Tu m'as pris par surprise, en exigeant une réponse à une question dont je n'ai pas de réponse ! A quoi t'attendais-tu ?! Tu es la première personne à m'embrasser, la première personne à m'exprimer son amour ! Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ! »

Le ton de Sacha était monté crescendo, comme pour montrer à quel point les choses le dépassaient, qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle et qu'il ne pouvait donc nullement être jugé coupable des circonstances présentes. Rien de tout ça n'était son dû !

« Tu me parles d'amour et de sentiments mais à quoi bon ? Je n'y connais rien ! Comment peux-tu t'attendre à un retour positif ou même négatif de ma part ? »

« Et Pierre ? »

« Pierre ? Que viens faire Pierre dans cette histoire ? »

« Tu te dis étranger à toutes ces questions, cependant, quand il s'agit de Pierre, tu sembles être parfaitement à l'aise avec ces considérations. Loin de moi l'idée de vous juger, juste, cesse de me mentir pour cacher une chose que vous ne semblez pas assumer ! »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ! »

« Cesse de faire l'enfant ! J'ai très bien compris votre petit jeu ! Si tu es plus attiré par Pierre que par moi, il te suffit de me le dire plutôt que de jouer les innocents prudes ! »

Le ton des deux dresseurs était monté de telle sorte que les passants ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder dans leur direction, curieux de ce qui semblait être une dispute d'amourette. Sacha quant à lui était sous le choc. Si la question de son amour pour Ondine était déjà très abstrait, voilà qu'il lui fallait jongler avec son « amour » pour Pierre ! Pour Pierre ! Un garçon ! Mais qu'avait-elle en tête ? Comment voulait-elle que Sacha soit amoureux de Pierre ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, même s'ils le voulaient tous les deux, ce qui n'était pas le cas !

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il fit le lien avec ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Enfin il parvenait à assembler toutes les pièces d'un puzzle décidément bien complexe. Enfin il parvenait à comprendre le pourquoi de son comportement et l'absurdité de ses propos. Très rapidement, il fut pris d'un fou rire devant cette situation, due à un concours de circonstance tout bonnement incroyable.

« C'est donc tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? Tu t'es joué de moi plutôt que de jouer cartes sur table ! Tu t'es servi de moi ! »

« Mais te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Comment peux-tu croire sensé tout ça ? Moi et Pierre ? Rien que cela, c'est évidemment à mourir de rire ! Mais enfin, nous sommes tous deux des garçons, comment veux-tu qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre nous ? Le simple fait de me voir dans son lit te permet d'imaginer une telle histoire ? Mais enfin sois réaliste ! Je me suis simplement endormi sur son lit car je suis venu le consulter à propos du baiser que tu m'avais donné ! J'étais tellement perdu en y réfléchissant que je me suis endormi ! Rien de plus ! S'il y bien un responsable à cette situation, c'est toi ! »

Ondine ne savait quoi répondre. Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme d'innombrables coups de feu visant son ego, mis à mal par une explication qui semblait en tout point justifiable. Ondine s'était-elle fourvoyée ? Était-elle allée trop loin ? Trop vite ? Était-ce comme il le disait un simple concours de circonstances ? Avait-elle tout imaginé ?

« Tout ceci est ma faute ? »

« J'exagère un peu… mais ce que je veux dire c'est que toute ta théorie ne tient pas la route. Pierre et moi n'avons jamais eu de… relation ou quoi que ce soit en dehors de notre amitié. Je ne me suis pas joué de toi, tu dois bien le comprendre. Je te demande juste un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée de… tes sentiments, que je sache exactement ce que moi je ressens. Alors, je te donnerai ma réponse. »

Ces mots, Ondine les avaient gravés dans sa mémoire comme la preuve d'une chance qui était sienne. Tout n'était pas perdu finalement, bien au contraire. Son imprudence à voir le mal là où il n'y en avait pas avait presque failli lui coûter ses rêves, et elle le comprenait enfin.

« Entendu. »

La situation étant à présent réglée, ils pouvaient rentrer pour manger, d'autant que les trois autres les attendaient certainement.

« Pardonnes-moi Sacha, j'ai été idiote… je n'ai aucune excuse »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ceci n'est que le jeu de circonstances incongrues. Estimons-nous heureux d'en être débarrassé et passons à autre chose ! »

Sur ces paroles chaleureuses, les deux dresseurs partirent en direction de l'hôtel le sourire aux lèvres tel un couple faisant face à sa première dispute. Seul l'esprit de Sacha cogitait toujours autant. Lui et Pierre ? L'idée était stupide, impossible, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se l'ôter de la tête. Quel était ce sentiment étrange l'envahissant et le prenant aux tripes ? Ne parvenant pas à mettre le doigt dessus, il tenta de le mettre de côté et de penser à autre chose. Malheureusement, le mal était fait.

* * *

_Hop hop hop, un chapitre de plus, un. Étrange situation que voilà ! Ah j'ai hâte de connaître la suite, vivement que je l'écrive pour savoir davantage ! _

_Sinon plus sérieusement. Je sais que le comportement de Sacha peut paraître étrange. 15 ans et le gosse ne connait rien à l'amour ? Et bien oui, j'ose le dire ! N'ayons pas peur de redonner de la candeur à notre jeunesse qui aujourd'hui est dévergondée à partir de 11 ans !_

_Par ailleurs, ne voyez pas en Ondine et Sacha (tout particulièrement Sacha) des homophobes, imaginez-vous bien qu'ils ne savent rien de ce monde « en marge » et qui est décriée par une société majoritairement contre. Leurs propos n'est que le reflet de dires « communs » et véhiculés de générations en générations, donc soyez indulgents ! Voilà, ce sera tout pour le moment. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


End file.
